The Blood Red Snow
by Voluptuous
Summary: "A flowers true perfume can only be found when it is crushed; and what a pretty flower we have found this time, Gin." AU! Highschool. In a town where perverted or bloodthirsty predators loom around every corner, and the streets are filled with gang warfare, Shiro has one weakness- his brother Ichigo. YAOI, ShiroIchi- Incest, UKE! Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Shiro and Ichigo are twins, their mother is murdered in front of 5 year old Shiro kurosaki, who will look after his cry baby brother, Ichigo, to keep the promise he made to his mother. But how much is his love for Ichigo worth? When a mysterious group of people seek him out, he will fight alongside his friends. But what secrets do these people hold about his past? And what dirty tricks do they have up their sleeves. LIME, Ichigo x Shiro- incest, with het lime as well. Rating may change in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime: both Yaoi and het. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- This chapter is more like a prelude or back-story than an actual chapter. Please read and review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Owww… Shiro will you please stop kicking rocks at me! It hurts!" whined Ichigo, turning to face his brother with a pout. Another kicked rock sailed effortlessly through the air and impacted with his cheek. For a second, the orange haired boy looked ready to retort, but instead he just sighed and continued walking. Leaving his violent twin fuming with anger.

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo were twins, both boys born to mother Misaki Kurosaki and father Isshin Kurosaki on the 15th of July.

The first twin to be born was deathly pale with snow-white hair; it had been uncertain whether the child would survive, as it seemed impossibly unhealthy.

The following child came not 5 minutes later, with bright orange hair and healthy pink skin, A huge smile almost split the infants face in half as chocolate brown orbs met with the smiling face of his mother.

The gold on black eyes of the first twin opened for the first time to this scene. The infant's unique eyes watched his mother smiling down at Ichigo. From the very moment he first opened his eyes he had wished for nothing more that for their mother to look at him that way.

* * *

Ichigo broke into a run ahead of him, as soon as the smiling figure of Misaki came into view. She embraced him in a huge hug and asked her youngest son about his day, smiling that special smile she reserved for him as she listened to his happy tale while Shiro watched the scene impassively.  
"Oh my! What's this bruise on your cheek dear? Are you okay?" She held Ichigo's face in her hands and watched him closely.

Shiro felt dread as he waited for the answer, Dread like nothing he had ever felt before. It didn't bother him to have to apologize or do extra house chores; He'd even sit through a lecture on family and kindness. What he couldn't stand was what his mother would say if she found out; She would be so disappointed in him; he couldn't stand to see that sad look directed at him, it was his worst nightmare.

"Its nothing mom! I just tripped over" Ichigo smiled at her as Shiro followed them into the house.

It wasn't fair. Why did Ichigo have to be so kind? It made him sick.  
Why did Ichigo protect him? It made him angry.

Why was Ichigo such a cry baby? He was so pathetic and weak. So why did their mother look at him that way? Why did her eyes shine with love and delight when he learned something new? Why did she dote on him? Why did she fuss so much?

Why didn't she love Shiro like that?

* * *

Today was their first day of school. Ichigo had been picked on all day about his hair colour, but he had only smiled.

Shiro had been picked on too, but a few sharp comments had immediately redirected the bully's attention to Ichigo.

"School is so much fun mommy! We learned about spelling and adding and history and drawing! " Ichigo's voice broke him from his brooding as his opinion was finally asked.

He stared into the expectant face of their mother. "It was boring." He stated.

One year later, the twins were 5 years old, and had been attending school for a year. Ichigo's bullying had gotten worse; sometimes he came home with cuts or bruises.

Today was an especially bad day. The bullies had cornered him in the playground at lunch, now he walked silently down the road after Shiro; bruised legs trailing limply after him.

Shiro watched his younger brothers dejected expression from the corner of his eyes. He snorted- 'serves him right for being such a wimp.' He told himself. But he worried over what his mother would say, while their father seemed totally oblivious to what was going on; the old man would accept Ichigo's tales and laugh it off with him while he bandaged him up.

Sure enough she gasped and doted and fussed over Ichigo for hours before sending him up to bed. Though Ichigo had only smiled, and insisted everything was okay.

"I'm fine mom! I just fell over" he'd laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Shiro held his mothers hand as they walked together down the dark street. He squeezed her warm hand to reassure him against the dark.

The moon light up the deserted streets eerily, the only sounds were their footsteps and the rustling of the plastic bags that contained fresh bandages for Ichigo; This new load of injuries had depleted the clinics recourses completely and Misaki had rushed out to buy more immediately.

Shiro wasn't by any means scared of the dark, but he clung closer to his mother anyway, She smiled at him.

Suddenly the jovial sounds of laughter reverberated around the concrete enclosed streets.  
"Oh, lookie what we have here!" said a man who emerged from the darkness of an alley, followed by three more thugs.  
His mother pulled him along faster than before, but their route was cut off by another detachment of thugs.  
"What a Milf!" yelled one, followed by raucous laughter and dog whistles. "Why don't you come have some fun with us mommy? We'll take good care of your kid, I'm sure there's someone here who's willing to… take care of him" the thug grinned wolfishly as they were surrounded.

Shiro was confused, as his mother griped his hand tightly, pulling him into the folds of her skirt to hide him.  
"No thank you gentlemen, me and my son have to be getting home now." She stated, trying to move past them, but a hand gripped her shoulder roughly.

"Now, don't be like that girlie, if you don't come, we'll be forced to use more… forceful methods." He whispered, as the distinct sound of a gun being unlocked echoed around.

The one holding the gun grinned, and pointed it straight at Shiro, his eyes widened in terror and confusion.

"Come with us now girlie, you don't want the kid to get hurt do you?" the thug grinned.  
There was a long pause filled with tension as Misaki faced of against the group.  
In a swift movement her leg kicked out in a brilliant display of combat, taking down the two closest thugs with spinning kicks as she pulled Shiro behind her, The remaining thugs seemed shocked, but charged dumbly at her in an attempt to restrain her.

A flurry of quick punches and kicks sent the first wave to the ground; all the while She kept Shiro behind her, shielding him with her body.

"Fuck!" said one of the two remaining thugs; the one not holding the gun. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and rushed at the woman, skilfully ducking her first punch he brought the knife up to slash her abdomen, she jumped back just in time, only catching a nick to the arm.

Blood dripped from the wound onto the pavement.

Fear welled up inside Shiro. What was happening? Who were these people? Why was his mother bleeding?

She ducked another slash at her face, She was panting now, running out of energy. Despite that she executed a series of punches to her opponents abdomen, knocking the breath out of him then knocked the knife from his grip. One last blow to the head saw him crumpling to the ground.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of the gun loading; the shaking hands of the last man stared at her like she was a monster as he pointed the gun at Shiro once again.

Without further comment the gun was fired.

Shiro watched the bullet sail through the air towards him, dread and terror filling his soul as it advanced in slow motion until his Mothers billowy skirt blocked his view.

He stared up at her in fear.

"Mommy…?" he reached shaking hands out to grab her skirt, just as she fell to her knees. The man had run away, so Shiro ran round to her front, a chocked sob escaped his lips as he held her, the blood dripping down his hands and over him. It poured from her like a river.  
"Mommy!" he cried, tears pouring over his face. His mother was bleeding! Why was she bleeding? He was so scared, so terrified, what would he do if she bled too much? People have limits to these things, he knew.

"Mommy! Mommy, are you okay? Mommy what's wrong?" His distressed eyes watched her blearily, she gazed unfocused past him, before her eyes settled on his face,

Even through the tears and the blood the smile she wore reached his heart.  
"I'm… so glad… Your okay… Darling" she stuttered, before her eyes lost focus again.  
If she fell asleep now would she ever wake up? Shiro knew in movies people who bled and fell asleep never woke up, and they had funerals for them and people cried and it was sad.

Shiro didn't want his mother to go away like that. She needed to stay with him and Ichigo because she was their mother.  
"Mommy, don't go! I need you! Mommy look at me!" his shaking hands shook her shoulders but she didn't rouse.  
"Mommy please. What will Ichigo do if you go now? He's waiting for the bandages!" he Screamed his last card, hoping the thought of Ichigo would rouse her, as his need didn't seem to. Sure enough her eyes focused on him again.

"Shiro… I love you so much." She said and he frowned in confusion,  
"No you don't! You love Ichigo." He said without a thought.

Her weak hands embraced him, and pulled him against her bleeding body.

"I love the two of you so much…" she whispered weakly in his ear as he sobbed and chocked on his tears. "Don't you ever think for a minute that I ever loved Ichigo more than you. I love you both equally. My strong little trooper, and my baby." She smiled against him, that same heart-wrenching smile he longed for.

"Promise me…" she coughed up blood, her body convulsing around him.  
"Promise me you'll protect your little brother…" she whispered. "That would make me so proud…" Her voice drifted off again, and he shook her back to reality.  
"Mommy you can protect Ichigo! He needs you, I need you!" he sobbed.  
"Promise me you'll protect him Shiro? He needs you. I'm so proud of how strong you are darling… can you promise me that you'll look out for your younger brother?"

Her hands went limp around him as her breathing came in short bursts. Shiro rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them to look at her face more clearly, but his arms were covered in blood and he got it in his eyes. He felt her cough again, and then she collapsed limply around him, leaning heavily on him.  
"Promise…me…?" she whispered weakly.  
"I promise mommy! I promise I'll protect Ichigo; he'll never get beat up or hurt again! Please just don't leave us!" he cried louder, clenching her bloodied clothes in his hands.  
"That's…good…" she sighed, before falling to the ground beside him; her body just slipped from his grasp and lay still on the concrete.

Bloodied hands shock violently as he reached to grip her limp body, he shook her, screamed at her, called out to her over and over again, but her eyes remained unseeing.

The blood covered the ground, it covered her body and her beautiful hair and her face, it glistened in the moonlight against his pale skin, and it dyed his ivory hair red as he sobbed into her blouse. The weight of death and loss dragged him into the ground as he screamed over her, again and again until rough hands pulled him away. He fought them, Biting and kicking as those hands restrained him and dragged him away from his mother…

* * *

"Now class, if you notice over in this Diagram…" Shiro tuned out the boring ramblings of his teacher. He clicked his pen against the desk repeatedly, rested his chin in his hand and regarded the class impassively. His eyes fell on one figure in particular; a shock of orange hair stood out from across the room, Ichigo listened intently to the teacher with that familiar crease his brow got when he was concentrating.

Shiro sighed and ran his pale fingers through his long ivory hair; a habit he had when he was bored.

Even 12 years later he could still recall the exact shade his white hair went when it was covered in blood, he could still picture his pale arms covered in crimson red and see the still body of his mother beneath him like it was yesterday.

He sighed again, twirling his waist length hair between his fingers.

He'd grown it for her; he didn't know why he thought to grow his hair in her honour out of all the things people do to honour the dead. But it seemed appropriate to an 8 year old.

She'd said he was strong, and she'd made him promise to protect Ichigo. So he held true to his promise since that was the only thing he could do.

To him, his hair symbolized his strength; over time it would grow longer, and he would grow stronger. As long as his promise was still kept he would not cut it.

Besides… Ichigo liked it long…-he smiled wryly to himself.

Ever since that fateful night, Ichigo had never come home cut or bruised again; When the bullies had sought him ought the next day, Shiro had been ready, he'd fought them, thrown punches and kicks with nowhere near the level of beauty and grace his mother had displayed. When they overpowered him he'd stood strong and taken everything they could throw at him while Ichigo watched with wide eyes. When it was over, Ichigo had cried, and fussed, and did his best to patch him up while Shiro had grinned; Ichigo had acted exactly like their mother did when he came home hurt.

These days groups of thugs sought him ought endlessly, he'd been forced to perfect the art of hand-to-hand combat; just like his mother. Ichigo would fuss and dote when he came home bruised and he would grin at his younger brother and tell him he was fine.

All-over life went on. After many tears the twins both recovered from the death of their mother, Ichigo had taken up her duties around the house, while Shiro locked up his pain as he sought to grow stronger; he'd never shed a tear since that night, even when he held Ichigo in his arms while his brother sobbed and cried, he'd stay strong and whisper soothing words. He stayed strong for her.

Their Father had been devastated by her death as well; though he only realised it now, looking back. The once cheery old man had become even more cheery, Though he went out nearly every night after he'd put them to bed and return early in the morning, dead drunk.

Shiro respected him for that. Even through the death of his wife, their father had still tried to be there for them.

These days he went away a lot; It was like they lived on their own.

When he'd come home to visit, he'd smile and tousle Ichigo's hair, and congratulate him for all his good grades. He'd gotten a good job overseas, to cover their living expenses and high school fees. He was probably going to send them both to college as well. The old man may be an insufferable goofball but he worked hard for them.

The bell rang, breaking him ought of his thoughts as the students around him moved and chatted. A familiar orange head popped up in front of him.

"Did you understand any of that?" His brother asked, leaning over his desk.  
"Nope." He stated, smirking as Ichigo pouted in response.

"You really should pay more attention Shiro, it would be bad for dad if your grades started dropping."

"It doesn't matter, I know you'll explain it to me later, that's what I have you for right?" he grinned as Ichigo smacked his head half-heartedly. The orange head huffed and crossed his arms in defiance.  
"Well this one you have to figure out for yourself. I'm not helping. "

"Oh come on Ichi, I know you'll give in later." He stuck his tongue out at his brother before darting out of the classroom.

"Shiro! You have to take this more seriously! Its our last year of high school!" Ichigo yelled after him.

"Its lunch, you coming or what?" he turned to smirk at his sulking brother. Ichigo ran to catch up to him before continuing his lecture on the importance of school.  
"School is important Shiro! If you don't pay attention and get good grades what will you do when you leave? You wont be able to get a good job if you don't study!"

Shiro rolled his eyes, and then clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth; who squeaked in surprise and struggled in his grip.

"Shuttup berry, it doesn't matter as long as I have you. Your nerdiness is enough for the both of us." he whispered in Ichigo's ear, causing his brother to struggle harder.

"Don't call me berry!" he retorted when his mouth had been freed. "And I'm not a nerd! You delinquent!" Ichigo fumed a bright red while Shiro only laughed.

"Hahaha- that's right, you're a nerd and I'm a delinquent. We make a good pair don't we?" He chimed, before slipping around Ichigo and continuing down the corridor.

His berry was always so easy to rile up- such a hot headed little nerd. No wonder he had such a hot head with hair the colour of fire… he chuckled to himself as Ichigo ran to catch up. But he wouldn't have it any other way; His berry belonged to him, and him alone.

* * *

A/N- hello! I really hope this prelude explains a lot, and sets the scene and relationship in the story, though please ask me if you have any questions, and please tell me what you think and give suggestions. Constructive criticism is always welcome as I only write fanfiction to improve my writing style, I'm a hopelessly romanticised high school student, that likes to write yaoi porn and overly emotional things like this in my spare time, while covering my guilty conscious with excuses such as improving my writing style.

I'd very much appreciate any suggestions for where you'd like this story to go, because I have no idea. The summary is a load of shit, because I haven't come up with any actual plot line past this point. Please forgive me, and share your ideas! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, as it will hopefully be more light hearted and limey.

Read, Favourite, Follow and Review! Thank you for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Shiro and Ichigo are twins, their mother is murdered in front of 5 year old Shiro kurosaki, who will look after his cry baby brother, Ichigo, to keep the promise he made to his mother. But how much is his love for Ichigo worth? When a mysterious group of people seek him out, he fill fight alongside his friends. But what secrets do these people hold about his past? And what dirty tricks do they have up their sleeves. LIME, Ichigo x Shiro- incest, with het lime as well. Rating may change in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime: both Yaoi and het. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Read at your own discretion.

A/N-Thank you so much to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for the reveiw! If you like HichiIchi her stories are the best!

* * *

Shiro leaned against the wall in the corner of the cafeteria, one eye on the bento he picked at absentmindedly and the other on the easily locatable orange head, who sat across the room with his friends; talking and laughing.

Ichigo's group of friends consisted of Renji; the sports jock. Distinguishable by his long, crimson-red hair and an array of weird tattoos. He was strong and hot-headed but overall a good guy.

Rukia; A petit girl with short black hair and a fierce personality. She was Renji's best friend and used her fists to keep him in line. She also made a point to look out for her friends, including Ichigo.

Orihime; A clumsy daydreamer with long auburn hair and huge breasts, admired by boys all over the school but somehow never managed to keep a boyfriend. She seemed genuinely kind though.

Uryuu; A stuck up guy always competing with Ichigo for the top marks, though the orangette insisted it wasn't a competition. Uryuu's father was a wealthy doctor of some sort, and Shiro knew the teen had a secret obsession with sewing.

Chad; The gentle giant, half Mexican, very quiet, played bass guitar and was Ichigo's best friend.

Tatsuki; A short girl with the strength of a wrestler. She cared for her friends, but even Shiro shivered when her wrath was directed at him. She constantly yelled at Ichigo about learning to defend himself, not being a wimp and learning to say no to people. As it was Ichigo usually found himself doing many of his classmates homework as well as his own.

Keigo; An overdramatic, attention seeking guy who wasn't particularly good at anything, but tried to stand out any way possible.

Mizuiro; A quite boy, always looking at his phone. He was known to be very popular with older ladies, though Shiro had never seen proof of these rumours.

Although Shiro wouldn't admit it he was proud of the friends his brother had made.

Suddenly, a familiar Bluenette hovered in front of him, interrupted his musings. "Hey Shiro, you in there?"

This was Grimmjow Jagerjaques, A well-built guy with shocking blue hair and eyes to match. There was no doubt he was foreign, probably French, though he didn't act like it in the slightest.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked. If he ever thought about it seriously, Grimmjow was probably his best friend however they were only connected by their delinquency; they often had each others backs in a fight but weren't especially close otherwise.

"You know how those guys from Miyashita screwed up our music block the other day?"

"Yeah, I heard about it, they were trying to call us out by putting their stupid gang symbols all over the place."

"Yeah, wanna come with me and a few other guys to call them out this afternoon?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why!? Cuz they messed with our school! Somebody's gotta put those punks in their place! Some of the music guys are extremely pissed, though, we even got that piano playing kid to come."

"You mean the skinny, emo looking one who only ever plays depressing music? What the hell can he do in a fight? If your only gonna bring weaklings then you might not even bother going." Shiro huffed, he turned his attention back to his bento, and discovered, to his horror, that Grimmjow had been siphoning stuff from it throughout the conversation and there was now nothing left.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"We're not bringing weaklings! I promise, the emo geek's a monster! He has some sorta black belt in martial arts or something; he's even won all sorts of awards and stuff. I dunno whether he's any good in a real fight but it'll be interesting to find out. " Grimmjow explained defensively.

"How many people are going so far?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back on his head nervously. "Well, three so far, me, emo geek, and you. I started asking around, because the guy thinks he's going on his own anyway. I doubt even he can take on their whole gang at once; this must be the way emo people show anger. I didn't want him to make us look weak is all, so I'll go too. Are you in or not?"

Shiro threw his bento box into the nearest bin, "Nah, it has nothing to do with me. I'm sure you can find someone else anyway." Then he walked away, leaving a spluttering Grimmjow behind.

He started to make his way across the crowded hall to Ichigo, but was cut off by two beautiful bodies.

Nelliel Tu Oldershvank and Tia Hallibel blocked his path, Nel with a determined look in her hazel eyes, loose green hair hung around her waist and hands on her wide hips.

Tia, with her arms crossed under her generous bosom, scarf wrapped around her mouth and neck, Green eyes stared impassively from under her short blonde hair and tan skin.

"What may I do for you two lovely ladies today?" he grinned, "Are you ready to show me that lovely face of your Tia?"  
Nel and Tia, were the hottest, most unapproachable girls in their school, especially Tia, While Nel was Bubbly and cheery, It was well known that she was taken by Grimmjaw, who would eagerly hurt anyone who so much as looked at her wrong.

Tia was the epitome of unapproachable, and on top of that there was rumour about the scarf she always wore around her face; They said that if a guy ever got to see her mouth, She'd be giving you the best blow-job of your life, only, She'd bite your dick of before you got the chance to finish.

Shiro found it incredibly amusing, and proceeded to flirt with her anyway. He was the only guy brave enough to anyway.

"Shiirroooooooo" whined Nel. "Are you really not going with Grimmy? That's too bad."

"Oh? And what do you two have to say on the matter?" he frowned, already knowing exactly where this was going.

"You see, me and Tia recently joined the music club! Were trying to start a girl band! Tia plays electric guitar and I'm the vocalist." She explained cheerily. "So you can understand that when those thugs trashed our club, we were extremely pissed. I would go over there myself and teach them a lesson but Grimmy wont let me!" She seemed to be getting really passionate about the subject by this point as she bit her lip, twirled her hair between her fingers and looked at him with the cutest expression imaginable.

"We were hoping you'd go on our behalf, And get revenge for us, what do you say Shiro, Please?"

He sighed. This was all going just how he'd suspected it would, although he hadn't known Nel and Tia were in a band; He though it would be extremely hot.

Nel had been affected by the trashing of the music block, and convinced Grimmjow to go get revenge for her. She was always getting him to do things like this; public service type stuff.

If she didn't ask him too, Grimmjow probably wouldn't give two fucks about other's plights. Defending the schools honour was his excuse; as it sounded slightly less lame that being forced into things by his Girlfriend.

"Fine fine, if its for you two lovely ladies I'll go. How about a kiss to reward my efforts, Tia-Chan" he liked his lips and watched her closely.  
Tia's eyes showed the slight traces of amusement, and it was possible she was smiling.

"Well see." She muttered.

"Thank you so much Shiro-kun! This means so much to us!" Nel squealed, and then dragged Tia off to tell Grimmjow the good news.

Shiro continued to make his way across the room and stopped behind Ichigo, who hadn't noticed him yet. His lips quirked up in a sly smile as he ran his fingers down the back of Ichigo's neck teasingly.

The Orangette shivered under his touch before turning to glare scathingly at Shiro.

"Shiro! Please don't do that, you know it tickles!"

He laughed "But that's why I do it!"

Ichigo just glared cutely, without any real menace behind it. Shiro leaned over his brothers back to wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"I just came to tell you that I wont be going home with you this afternoon Ichi-kun. You'll have to fend for yourself just this once."

"Why's that? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, concerned.  
"Nel and Tia want me to go to Miyashita high school across the river to get revenge for the music block's vandalism."

"Shiro! You shouldn't get involved in fights like that! You already have a warning about fighting! You might get suspended if you get caught doing something like this and you could get hurt!"

Shiro clamped his brothers mouth shut again. "Calm down Ichi, how do you expect me to deny those girls anyway? I just cant do it." He sighed dramatically.

"Dammit Shiro stop doing that!" Ichigo cried when his mouth had been freed.

"I agree, with Ichigo, Its extremely bad for our school's image for students to be involved in fights over trivial things, as the school president I must forbid this." Uryuu said in his usual stuck-up tone while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I think those punks deserve to be beaten for messing with us! I'm coming too!" Renji began to say but was cut off when Rukia whacked him on the head.

"You wont be going anywhere! Moron! You have training and entrance exams for sports colleges this afternoon, getting involved in fights at a time like this would ruin your reputation!" She yelled, then turned to Shiro and made a fist, her eyes sparkled with battle lust as she said, "Give 'em hell!"

"Yeah! You show them Shiro-kun! Its up to you to defend our honor!" Orihime exclaimed, with the cutest air fists Shiro had ever seen.

"Um, If you don't mind… Can I tag along?" asked Chad, shocking everyone.

"Whaaaaaattt! Even Chad is supporting this shocking display of violence!" Keigo cried, collapsing dramatically. "Theres only one thing left for a guy to do! If you can't beat 'em join 'em. Do not fear! Keigo Asano is here! And coming too!"

"Mr Asano, won't your sister be angry if you get home late?" Muzuiro asked, without looking up from his phone.

"AAAHH! Your right, I'm doomed." Keigo then went into a rant about his demon sister as everyone ignored him, like usual.

"Why would you want to beat up some Miyashita guys Chad? I didn't know you were into that?" Tatsuki said as she looked up from where she had Keigo in a headlock.  
"I'm in the music club too, I play bass for Nel and Tia." He said. There was a long silence as they all digested that Chad was in a band with the hottest girls in the school.

"Well I guess I'll go too, it's been awhile since I've hunted some good game!" Tatsuki seemed to be getting excited about this too. She had the most evil glint in her eyes Shiro had ever seen.

The group continued to argue as Ichigo sighed in defeat under Shiro's weight. "Just don't let anyone get hurt, okay Shiro?" he asked, looking up at him with worried doe-brown eyes.

"Of course," he chuckled.

* * *

When school ended, the group of students met at the bridge to cross the river.

Tatsuki, Chad, Grimmjow, Shiro, the emo piano-playing guy as well as Nel and Tia made their way to Miyashita Commercial high school.

The gates were rusty and hung dead on their hinges, high walls surrounded the school like a prison, their surface covered in vandalism, rude slogans and symbols.

A few, rough looking guys hung around the gates, smoking cigarettes and chucking dice. Their black uniforms were rumpled and dirty and each of them wore a red shirt beneath their school one.

"All the vandalism done at our school was red, do you think its some kind of gang colour or something?" Tatsuki asked.

"Probably, " Shiro shrugged. "Who wants to take the lead?"

Nel nudged Grimmjow forwards, he glared but walked across to the gates of the school, everyone else followed.

"OI! Are you part of the gang that called us out?" he asked. The guys looked up, bloodshot eyes and slack features indicated they were extremely high.

"Who're you?" one asked.

"Oi, dude, look at that uniform, they're from Karakura high school!" said the other.

The guys seemed to stumble to their feet. "You come 'ere to be humiliated again? Punks?" they said as they got into sloppy fighting stances. "Comon! We can take you!"

In a second Grimmjow raised both his fists and knocked the two guys out cold. He turned to glare at the remaining guy.

"Go get your boss, tell him we call him out." The guy scrambled off into the school.

Grimmjow kicked the downed guys out of the way of the school gate, where the fight was going to take place. After a few minutes, strong looking guys began to gather on the other side of the gate until a large crowd gathered, all glowering at the seven students. Suddenly, muttering broke out among the crowd as the students parted to reveal a tall guy, built mostly of fat rather than muscle. He strolled to the front like he owned the place, a huge leering grin on his face. The blubber whale was also backed by two shady looking guys.

By the looks on the retainer's faces it was obvious that they had knives. Nobody looked that smug in a fist-fight, especially against Karakura highs best fighters, unless they had an advantage.

"Seven people! You've got to be kidding me, here I thought Karakura would have some tough guys to prove our gangs mettle against, but you only bring seven people! three of which are girls! You guys must really be looking to die!" he yelled at them, followed by the laughter of his peers.

"We don't even need seven people to beat you! five are all we need!" Grimmjow yelled back then gestured to Nel and Tia,

"You girls get back, I don't want you involved in this." Nel smiled and kissed him on the cheek whispered something in his ear that caused him to smirk then they went to stand at the back.

"What hot babes! Maybe we'll have some fun with them when we're done with you!" they laughed.

Grimmjow visibly bristled, his hair stoop up on end like a cats and he crouched, ready to pounce. "Lets see if you can back up all that big talk of yours shall we?"

"Get them!" the leader screamed, and in response the 40-odd students charged out of the school gates.  
Shiro watched from the back of the fight as Grimmjow took out 3 guys simultaneously with smoothly placed hits backed by incredible strength. For such a broad chested guy, his agility always surprised Shiro. He had fantastic stamina and strength, and a distinct thug-like style of fighting, where he'd shift his weight from foot to foot between punches, to assure maximum speed and flexibility as well as thrust the power of his legs into a punch as well. The only fault Shiro could find in his style was the momentum he built up when throwing a punch; once thrown, it was impossible to withdraw his fist, only redirect it; as he put his whole body weight into the hit.  
If he ever came across someone faster than he was, then Grimmjow would be at a disadvantage. Shiro, himself was faster than Grimmjow and would be able to dodge his punch easily, after which Grimmjow would loose his footing upon trying to pull back against the momentum he'd built up. Even if it only took a second for him to regain his footing that would be enough time for Shiro to knock him out. Despite this major weakness, Shiro didn't worry; Grimmjow was pretty fast on his feet so it was unlikely he'd ever fight someone faster.

He noticed, finally, that all the others had joined the fight; Grimmjow had mowed down wave after wave. Tatsuki fought like a wrestler; Twisting arms and legs and smashing her opponent's head against the wall to knock them out instead of delivering the blow herself. She had a terrifying gleam in her eye as she did this, One filled with joy and competition.

Chad seemed to be doing okay as well; He took all his opponents punches fist, though they didn't affect him at all, before he knocked them out. His expression was blank behind his dark hair as he threw a punch after punch. Without even putting much effort behind the punch, the men surrounding his target were knocked out as well, simply due to the force.

While Grimmjow was a well-balanced fighter, Chad obviously specialised in strength; his speed would be his weakness.

Shiro wasn't sure about Tatsuki though; she treated every fight like a wrestling match and gave her opponent to many chances to slip past her defence.

To his surprise, the one defeating the most Miyashita guys was the emo geek; they fell around him like flies as he moved, faster than Shiro had ever seen; sharp emerald eyes assessed his surroundings with the same melancholic expression he had worn the whole time as he placed hits with such precision that his opponents would hesitate to approach.

Though Shiro found it hard to tell if his opponents collapsed due to some sort of pressure point or nerve trick the guy was hitting or sheer power alone. It would be easy to think a martial artist would be able to hit a pressure point over and over again, Shiro had long since learnt not to underestimate the strength of skinny guys.

Shiro noticed the two shady looking retainers approaching the emo geeks back. He noted, they too, were able to analyse the threat such an opponent possessed.

The emo geek held the head of his trembling opponent in his hands, and said something to him that caused him to faint. Shiro smiled wryly; this guys fighting style intrigued him, to think he could make a grown man faint with just a few words was amusing.

Sharp steel glinted in the sunlight as the retainers drew up beside the distracted emo geek.

Shiro frowned; they were going to attack him at the same time, and with knifes. Even someone as skilled as him wouldn't be able to react in time to a surprise attack like that. Possessing knives took the danger up a whole new level and he had no guarantee the guy had fought a knife wielder before.

They moved in simultaneously, knives bared to slice into the unsuspecting teens back.

Ichigo's words echoed in Shiro's mind. _'Don't let anyone get hurt? Okay shiro?_' In an instant Shiro had intercepted both knives; he caught their blades in his fingers, shocking the two into dumbfounded silence, The emo geek turned huge emerald eyes to him as he assessed the knifes and their aim.

"What are you doing? Fool," he muttered darkly.

"Is that how you thank someone who just saved you? Geez what an arrogant asshole." Shiro muttered, releasing the knives in his grip, the two retainers stumbled back for a moment.

"I do not need you help," replied the emo geek. Shiro merely snorted.

Suddenly the two knife wielders rushed him at the same time, he dodged both enraged blows aimed at his face. He dodged again, when they rushed him again.

The emo geek intercepted one the next time; they stood back to back, surrounded by guys, with the two knife wielders on either side.  
With an unspoken signal both charged, Shiro flipped the knife from his opponents grip and caught it in the air, before punching the surprised guy in the stomach. As he keeled over two more rushed at him and he disposed of them easily with neatly placed knock to the back of the head.

He turned around to see the emo geek standing over 3 more guys, watching him pensively.  
"Whats your name?" he asked, to which the Emo geek looked shocked for a moment, before debating whether to tell or not.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. And yours?" he asked monotonously, eyes not betraying a hint of emotion.

'_Ulquiorra…'_ Shiro tasted the name in his mind, and rolled it off his tongue; he'd never been one to remember names, but this one wasn't going to leave him, and finally the dubbed 'Emo geek' had a proper name to place with his face.

"Shiro Kurosaki" he stated cheerily, holding out his hand. "Nice ta meet'cha" Ulquiorra looked at his outstretched hand wearily, then turned and walked away. '_Trust issues_.' Shiro noted, shrugged it off and turned to follow him.

Surrounded by the bodies of their enemies, the Karakura students congregated in the centre of the battlefield.

"Who took out that big guy?" Grimmjow asked. Chad raised his hand slowly.

"Chad did, you'd need a heavy hitter to get past all those layers of fat anyway," Tatsuki scoffed; obviously annoyed that she hadn't been the one to down the big guy.

"Oh, Shiro how are you doing?" Grimmjow asked as he approached, raising an eyebrow.  
Shiro noted that he was still holding the knife, which surprised him, he thought he'd dropped it. Staring down at his palms he noted the still bleeding gouges the knives had made in his hand. Fuck that hurt, not that he would show it.

"Did they have Knives?!" Tatsuki growled.

"Only the two guys that followed the boss." He shrugged, then tossed the knife into the air and caught it again, and then he flicked it over his shoulder where it embedded itself into the wall of the school and stuck there.

"You should get that looked at." Tatsuki commented, " me and Chad gotta go, it's been fun!" Tatsuki grinned then begun to drag Chad away. "cya." He said.

Grimmjow, Nel, Tia, and Ulquiorra walked casually down the streets, looking like typical delinquents. Shiro he whistled to himself as he casually strode along, ignoring the slight pain in his hands, his wound had already clotted up but there was still the dull ache that came with sustaining an injury like this. Ulquiorra and Tia were both silent, as usual and Grimmjow and Nel walked a little further away, whispering dirty things to each other and giggling like schoolgirls.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Ulquiorra?" Shiro asked out of the blue, in an attempt at starting some kind of conversation. "And I really want to know what you said to that guy to make him faint!"

Ulquiorra regarded him impassively. "That's none of your business." He stated. "Where are all you people going?" He abruptly stopped walking to wait for an answer.

Shiro shrugged. "Wherever." He stated back. "Where are you going?"

"My home is this way." He began walking again, and the silence resumed.

They walked around town awhile; Grimmjow and Nel made out on the side of a building causing Shiro, Tia and Ulquiorra to wait for them to finish, while Tia ignored all Shiro's advances.

"You know I'm starting to doubt you live around her Ulqui, We've been walking for ages and your still hanging around. Maybe you just like my company." Shiro teased, Ulquiorra grimaced at the nickname, then scoffed and turned away. "I would never willingly walk with fools like you, it is only a little further."

Shiro shrugged off the insult again, chuckling darkly to himself.

"Shiro Kurosaki." A deep baritone voice echoed around the empty concrete sided street, causing the whole group to stop and look around, including Grimmjow and Nel, who hurried to catch up.

"Who's there?" Shiro yelled back.

There was a long silence, before, "are you Shiro Kurosaki?" The voice asked again.

"Depends who's asking?" he mocked, swinging on his heels casually.

Three figures emerged from a side alley and blocked their path. They wore loose black suits and hats that shaded their eyes.  
Everyone in the group recognised the threat these men possessed; men in suits like those seen in movies almost always had an array of fancy weaponry.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shiro snorted, glaring at the men.

"Who we are is of no consequence, we have been sent here to apprehend you, whether you come quietly or not is up to you," they stated.

Before he could reply Grimmjow spoke up., "As if he's going with you!" The bluenette came forward and glared at the men, body tensed up for a fight.

Shiro gave him a thankful look quickly. "Who sent you?" he asked.

None of them replied, they each took out knives pointed them at the teens. "It is up to you, Shiro. Come quietly or in pieces."  
"Fuck off, I don't want anything to do with your stupid triad gangs. You've asked me before, and the answers still the same." Shiro took a fighting stance.

"You guys should get out of here" he nodded to Ulquiorra, then Grimmjow, Nel and Tia. "This has nothing to do with you."

"As if, you know I got your back, I won't leave," Grimmjow grunted before telling Nel and Tia to get out of here as well. The girls then ran off, leaving them alone with the strange men.

"What about you Ulqui, get out of here, this has nothing to do with you, just run home already."  
Ulquiorrra shot him an annoyed look.

"My home is still further ahead. These men are blocking my path. Besides, three on three seem like even odds." He joined them by taking a casual fighting stance.

"Are you sure you can take on someone with a knife?" Shiro enquired, seeming genuinely worried. Ulquiorra stared at him incredulously for a moment.

"The only place where a knife can easily be overcome is in martial arts, something I happen to be good at. Thus countering a knife is easy for me. Though I am concerned about all these illegal arms people seem to posses, it is not relevant. Be more concerned about yourself, fool." He spat.

"Are you ready?" the men asked, their polished knives glinting dangerously. **  
**

"Yeah, lets just get this over with," grunted Shiro. The men lunged at them; one taking on Grimmjow and one Ulquiorra; but Shiro didn't have time to worry as he was forced to dodge a rapid assault of steel. The guy was fast, incredibly so and lethal. Almost a match for Shiro's speed. As it was he only managed to dodge each slash in the nick of time, gaining thin cuts across his cheek and arms. Each attempt to disarm his opponent proved futile as the man dodged easily.

He briefly wondered how Grimmjow was doing, and hoped his opponent wasn't this fast.

As he dodged, he suddenly wished he'd kept that knife he'd won back at the school, because this was proving difficult.

Another slash cut deep along his arm and he grimaced at the pain that shot through his body. Again, the colour of blood dyed his pale skin red; the same as all those years ago.

A sudden burst of anger at the sight sent adrenaline pumping through his body. He could hear his blood thumping in his ears and feel the _woosh_ of the knife as it sailed past his cheek.

Dodging suddenly became easier and his face split into a leering grin. He caught his opponent's arm in his grasp as the next slash whizzed past his face again.  
The man tried to pull his knife hand back, causing Shiro's grin to grow wider as he snapped the man's arm.

The suited man screamed, dropping the knife and pulling his limp arm back to his body. Glaring at the still grinning albino, he backed up, signalling his men to re-group.  
Grimmjow and Ulquiorra appeared at his side, Grimmjow was panting heavily and sported a number of large cuts and bruises, while Ulquiorra had minimal cuts or bruises, and only seemed slightly worn out.

Each of their Opponents where in a similar state to them, minus the cuts; Ulquiorra's appeared tired and haggard, while Grimmjow had obviously gotten in a few good hits as well.

"I must give you credit, you are more troublesome that we expected, though this is where it ends, you come with us now," The leader said through gritted teeth, while nursing his broken arm.

He pulled out a sleek black pistol from his back pocket, smirking maliciously from under his Fedora and pointed it across at them. Though not at Shiro like expected; eyes widened as the barrel was pointed at Ulquiorra, whose eyes also widened at the sight of a gun pointed at him.

Shiro remembered that feeling; the feeling of having a gun pointed at you, it was obvious Ulquiorra had frozen in shock, much like he himself had.

"If you don't come willingly, you friend here will die." He stated, cocking the gun in anticipation.  
Tense silence filled the air, the three teens frozen in shock and the men waiting patiently.

"I'll give you to the count of three…" he said.

"One..." Shiro's eyes widened, as memories rushed through his mind; memories of a gun barrel pointing straight at him, of the bullet sailing through the air, of the hole in his mother's chest and the blood… So much blood. In that second he had re-lived the death of his mother a million times over.

"Two…" The smiling face of Ichigo at school suddenly popped into his mind. '_Don't let anyone get hurt, okay Shiro?'_

"Three…" The man smiled as he released the trigger, Ulquiorra's emerald eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the bullet sail through the air towards him. But it never hit.  
He blinked a few times as his vision was blocked by white.

Shiro grimaced as he felt the bullet dig deep into his flesh, it was horrible, the feeling of cold steel ripping through him; even more painful that the deep cut on his hands and arms. He collapsed to his knees as the pain tore through him, one hundred times more intense. Each gasping breath he took spread through his throat like petrol, his whole body went numb against the pain of the bullet. All other wounds were nothing in comparison.

"Fuck, you shot him! That wasn't supposed to happen!" one of the men yelled.

"The boss is gonna kill us you asshole!" yelled the other.

"Lets just get out of here!"

Shiro barely registered their echoing footsteps as he crumpled to the ground. Grimmjow's bright blue hair stood out through his blurry vision as he was turned over to face the sky.  
'_Interesting…'_ he mused. So this would have been how his mother looked at him all those years ago, he should have worn brighter colours, then he might have been easier to focus on. He chuckled darkly through the pain. Suddenly two bright green orbs hovered in front of him; he squinted to concentrate on them before Ulquiorra's face came into view through the pain.

"You fool," he muttered. "You fool, you fool, you fool…" he muttered again and again. Shiro managed to grin triumphantly up at him.

"Is that still the way you thank someone who saved your life…?" he chuckled. But he wasn't sure if he was heard as the teary face of Nel bombarded his vision, she was yelling something about not dying while she cried all over him.

"Geez, I'm not gonna die…" he muttered and stayed laying their a few moments.

The pain was coming from his shoulder, and although it was intense, he didn't recognise it as pain worthy of death. The shoulder wasn't a fatal wound.  
He used his opposite hand to push himself to his feet wearily. When he made it, his legs shook with the effort and his mind and vision seemed to go blank for a moment as he swayed uncertainly.

He felt reassuring hands supporting him on one side and looked up to Grimmjow's worried face, his good arm was draped over the muscled figure of his friend.

"Lean on me buddy, we'll get you to the hospital soon." He muttered.

"No, no hospital, I don't need one of those," he replied.

"But Shiro! You've been Shot! We need to take you to the hospital." Nel exclaimed. He just shook his head again.

"Just take me to Ichigo, he'll fix me up good as new." Shiro smiled, trying to reassure the people he suddenly referred to as friends. Perhaps fighting alongside someone in a life and death situation did that to you...

"Ulquiorra! Snap out of it, come take his other side." Grimmjow ordered, the other teen stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, before he rushed to support Shiro's injured side.

As they began to walk down the street, every step sent burning pain through his body, but he managed to keep a straight face through it all even when Nel began to bug him about going to a hospital.

People they passed stared at them with worry or annoyance. Probably taking them for your everyday street thugs or hooligans, and moved out of the way.

Shiro looked down to stare at the blood that now covered his white school shirt and rushed down his arms and legs, dripping from his fingers to the ground.

So much blood…. It dyed his long hair and pale skin crimson. All he could think about was his mothers bleeding body and the blood. He'd never wanted to see his pale complexion covered in this much blood again, but this particular shade of red seemed to love covering him. Red always looked most beautiful against a white background…

"Ha, I must look like Renji now…" he chuckled, receiving a giggle from Nel and questioning looks from the others.

"Yeah, you do… but less pineapple-like. Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Grimmjow replied.

"Nah, this is nothing. The first time I fought, I was outnumbered by like 20 people, I was only five and by the time they were finished with me I probably looked like Barney the dinosaur!" he laughed through the pain, a loud cheery laugh that scared his companions slightly.

"Then the first time I faced someone with a knife, I got cut up so bad, there was probably more blood then there is now," he kept laughing as they walked down the street and by the time they reached his house he was too delirious to even notice; the blood loss was so extreme. Technically speaking he shouldn't even be conscious and somewhat convinced he wasn't even as he relayed his past battle experiences with jolly humour.

The door to the house burst open, and Ichigo rushed out, more worried than anyone had ever seen him.

They rushed Shiro into the clinic section of the house, which was still a clinic despite there being no one around to run it. Both Ichigo and Shiro had learnt from their father before he went away, and it was kept running for emergencies and family friends.

Shiro mumbled casually as he was leant down on an operating table.

"What happened?!" Ichigo cried, rushing around the room, collecting tools and things.

"We beat up the Miyashita guys, no problem, but on our way back these mafia guys came out of nowhere and started telling Shiro to go with them. He refused so we fought them and they tried to shoot Ulquiorra but Shiro took the bullet." Grimmjow explained as quickly as he could while Ichigo rushed around. "He told us to take him to you before he became like this." He gestured to where Shiro was laughing casually on the bed, totally oblivious to what was going on. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Ichigo began to set up a blood transfusion system, typing numbers into a small box and replacing the blood satchels.

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Ichigo" Shiro stated, to which everyone looked up as he finally formed a coherent sentence.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry." He wasn't laughing anymore. " There was so much blood…. So much blood." He repeated it a few times, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"There was a gun, one of those little compact ones, and it was pointed at me," he drawled, eyes cloudy. His voice suddenly became frantic and scared, something nobody had ever seen in the white haired teen.

"No Shiro, it was pointed at Ulquiorra." Ichigo stated, connecting the blood wires to Shiro's arms.

"No, NO" he yelled. "It was pointed at me. It was supposed to be me! ME. She… she wasn't supposed to die, it was supposed to be me. She never should have died for me, she should have stayed with you. I wasn't meant to be there in the first place! I was supposed to die!"  
Ichigo stood back, shocked, until his brothers weak arms gripped his shoulders firmly and shook him, eyes glazed and unfocused.  
"I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT HER. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE SO MUCH HAPPIER! THAT'S WHY IM SORRY."

He collapsed on the bed again.

"I was supposed to die…" he mumbled. Tears pooled in Ichigo's eyes as he finished connecting the wires; both figuratively and physically. "You moron…" he muttered. "If you were supposed to die, doesn't that mean Ulquiorra was too? Your actions are totally contradictory."

Shiro finally passed out as the blood was pumped into his body.

"You guys might want to leave, I'm going to dig the bullet out and dress the wound. If you want to stay there's chairs over there." Ichigo pointed at the chairs on the other side of the room.

The room used to be divided into sectioned, curtained off beds, but now there was only one bed and one section filled with chairs on the other side of the room. Grimmjow, Nel and Tia all took a chair while Ulquiorra hovered uneasily at the door.

"Do you need any help…?" Ulquiorra muttered, finally, to which Ichigo only smiled.

"Yeah, sure, would you pass me that scalpel?" he gestured to the tray of tools he'd taken out and Ulquiorra rushed to do this.

They took off Shiro's shirt, revealing a slightly muscled, toned chest that rose and fell lightly with each breath. Ichigo wiped off the blood with a wet cloth before cleaning the wound and opening it up. He dug around carefully inside Shiro's still bleeding shoulder until the bullet was extracted and the wound was stitched up and bandaged.

"He's going to be fine, but it might be a while before he wakes up." Ichigo stated, turning to take down one of the other stiff medical beds and placed it beside Shiro's.

* * *

A/N- As always, please read and review, Follow or Favourite. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I know I said this chapter was going to be light hearted but it only started off that way.

Also I'd be interested to know who you think is behind the mafia suited guys? I know the obvious choice is Aizen, since in my opinion he'd make a good Mafia boss. But I also have this feeling that I should make him into a sexual predator at the twin's school, one who preys on Ichigo's virginity...

But Mafia bosses are cool too.

Please review! You have no idea how excited I get when people review my stories. It's the best feeling in the world. Its like the feeling you get when your otp finally get together, or the excitement when your favourite character does something totally bad-ass and awesome.

Thank you for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Shiro and Ichigo are twins, their mother is murdered in front of 5 year old Shiro kurosaki, who will look after his cry baby brother, Ichigo, to keep the promise he made to his mother. But how much is his love for Ichigo worth? When a mysterious group of people seek him out, he will fight alongside his friends, but what secrets do these people hold about his past? And what dirty tricks do they have up their sleeves? LIME, Ichigo x Shiro- incest as well as het lime.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime: both Yaoi and het. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Read at your own discretion.

PLEASE NOTE: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG YAOI SCENES.** Although the line between lemon and lime is kinda indistinguishable at this point i've changed the rating to M for reasons that will be obvious at the end. if you really don't like yaoi feel free to skip the section between the 5th and 6th page break. the story will still make sense if you skip them.

And thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Anonymous uke-Chan & Hollowshirosaki413. Thank you for your encouragement! Enjoy!

* * *

Blearily, eyes opened, only to be met with a disappointingly dull grey ceiling.

"Am I dead?" Shiro questioned, sitting up to examine himself; his skin was now free of blood and his shoulder wound ached with every breath, but not as harshly as he remembered. The wound was covered in layers of white medical bandages.

He looked over to see Ichigo sleeping on the mattress next to his bed, his brow was creased the same way it did at school when he was concentrating. Shiro leaned over to smooth it out, placing a tentative kiss to Ichigo's forehead, before moving up and towards the kitchen.

He put the kettle on the stove and placed some bread in the toaster, then took two mugs back across the living room.

This time he noticed the sleeping figure on the couch. A familiar raven head of hair splayed messily against the cushions, His face looked impassive and emo, even in sleep.

Shiro heard a noise behind him, indicating Ichigo had woken up."He's been here all night." The orangette said from the doorway, causing Shiro to frown.

"He might not show it but he was really worried about you. I tried to get him to call his parents or something but he didn't. " Ichigo frowned back.

"I only made two cups of tea." Shiro pouted at his brother, earning a chuckle, then made his way back into the kitchen to make a third cup of tea.

At the sound of the kettle hissing and boiling, Ulquiorra stirred, blinking blearily at the unfamiliar confused expression was met by the smiling face of Ichigo.

"Don't get up, Shiro's just making breakfast," he said. Ulquiorra frowned in confusion.

"Is Shiro…" he trailed off nervously.

"He's fine, don't worry." Ichigo smiled reassuringly. Moments later Shiro came back into the room carrying a tray filled with Three mugs of tea and a plate of hastily buttered toast.

He balanced the tray on one hand, as his other still couldn't take the weight. Ichigo rushed to take it from him and placed it on the coffee table next to the couch.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked when Shiro sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to untangle some of the knots.

"Like shit," he stated.

"How much time do you think your going to need off school?" Ichigo asked through a mouthful of vegemite toast.

He shrugged. "Not long, just until I can hold stuff again, they'll get suspicious if I cant even hold a pen."

"Do you mean to say your not going to inform the school of your injury?" Ulquiorra asked.  
They just stared at him incredulously, as if to say 'duh.'

"If we tell the school, that's like the equivalent of telling the police, they'll ask all sorts of annoying questions and they wont leave us alone," Shiro huffed, putting his head in his hands to rub his temples.

"Wouldn't it be wise to get the police involved in a matter like this. Those people were obviously professional, and they had guns. The police would be able to locate them using the gun code and arrest them for assault and attempted murder."

"Ulquiorra, the gun was probably Illegally owned, they'd never find it. All they'd do is search through everything. Some of the stuff in the clinic's illegal for normal households to have, since were not a registered clinic anymore, so it would be bad to have police hanging around all the time," Shiro replied. Ulquiorra looked thoughtful at this.

"How do you know so much anyway?" Ichigo asked, it was a long moment before he received an answer.

"My father is an arms dealer, we get police visiting us all the time to ask questions about guns."  
This seemed to surprise both Ichigo and Shiro for a moment; Shiro filed away the information in the back of his mind for future reference.

Ulquiorra stood up off the couch to leave. He was wearing one of Shiro's shirts; it was too loose on his thin frame and hung down to his knees. At this, Shiro noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt either; Ichigo was the only one properly dressed.

"Oh wait Ulquiorra." Ichigo bounced up and out of the room, returning soon returning with a clean pair of school shorts.

"I washed your trousers, though I couldn't get the blood stains out of your shirt, it's there too if you still want to keep it."

Ulquiorra withdrew the bloodied shirt. Shiro grimaced at the amount of blood covering it, if that was Ulquiorra's shirt his own was undoubtedly 10 times worse.

"You can discard it." He handed the shirt to Ichigo who left to dispose of the shirt. There was a moment of silence as Ulquiorra's expression shifted and changed briefly as he stared at Shiro.

"I know what you want to say, okay. You don't have to say it. If you feel any gratitude, dismiss it and if your angry about what I did, I'll make it up to you somehow. Just don't blame yourself, it was my problem in the first place, you shouldn't have even been there."

Ulquiorra stayed quiet for a moment.

"You're a fool. " he whispered and Shiro laughed.

"I know, you said that yesterday."  
"If you ever do something so foolish again, I will be extremely angry, I do not need the likes of you to protect me. I am not weak."  
Shiro smiled back. "I wasn't protecting you, I was protecting myself. Besides, they wanted me, so it wouldn't have been fitting for you to die in vain." He muttered.

* * *

It was only three days until Shiro saw fit to return to school; being at home alone was extremely boring, he'd discovered, that and there was never anything good on tv during the day. He was immediately bombarded with questions, from Grimmjow, Nel and Tia; well mainly Nel.

"Are you okay Shiro?", "You shouldn't be back at school yet your still recovering!" or "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" he grinned. "It'll take more than that to kill me!" then he'd proceed to flirt with Tia, as that was their tradition, of which she'd ignored him in turn.

Ichigo had followed him everywhere all day, always ready to help or take something heavy, It was kind of annoying, although he set aside the feeling; his brother was only worried.

On his way to his 4th period class, he happened to be passing the music block, of which an incredibly morbid tune drifted out.

The sharp tones of a piano echoed around the walls of the hallway, and Shiro followed his ears into a small dusty room, where Ulquiorra sat facing a grand piano, one covered in dust and grime. His back was to the door so he didn't notice when Shiro leaned against its frame. Though he wouldn't have noticed anyway as his eyes were closed and he seemed vastly immersed in his music.

His finger's danced along the keyboard like prancing fairies while the sounds produced could have drawn a tear from any sensitive persons eye.  
Abruptly it was cut off, as his finger hit a note that didn't sound right, effectively ruining the whole piece, as the note only produced a dull thumping noise. Shiro clapped slowly, Ulquirroa's emerald eyes turned to regard him.

"I see you are well," he stated, closing the case to the piano.

"Well enough to applaud you, that was nicely done."

"You have my gratitude," he mumbled, Shiro was sure there were two meanings behind that.

"Don't you have a class to attend?" Shiro asked, as Ulquiorra stood to approach him.

"Yes, 4th period; Fitness." The raven haired boy grimaced; the first emotion he had shown so far was disgust.

"Do you have Zaraki-sensei as well?" he chuckled. Their sport teacher was a huge guy with the oddest hairstyle, who thoroughly enjoyed working his students until they bled. Literally. Their other sport teacher wasn't much better. Even though Soi-fon - sensei was only an apprentice teacher but she was already taking on Zaraki's ideals and style of teaching. Not to mention they got on extremely well, united by their love of making students suffer, and planned their sports lessons in conjunction to assure maximum torment.

"Want to skip with me? I'm going to get some ice cream down the road," Shiro grinned, licking his lips.

"Only delinquents skip classes." He'd said. But once they were down by the river eating ice-cream the subject was irrelevant. Typical Ulquiorra.

* * *

When Shiro returned to class it was last period English. Ichigo shot him worried, questioning glances from across the room but he only smirked in response.  
"Mrs Fukishima is on maternity leave for the next 9 months so I'd like to introduce your new English teacher. Please welcome Coyote Stark with all the respect he is due."

A tall man with shoulder length brown hair and a goatee came into the room. He stared at the class dispassionately before his eyes rested on Ichigo and his lips twitched upwards.

He was probably no older than 25, fresh out of college. A rookie, Shiro mused. Rookie teachers always had it the worst and this guy looked exceptionally exploitable.

Sure enough, the class had given him hell from the first minute into the lesson, chucking paper planes and talking out of turn.

You'd think seniors would be more mature about these things, but no. There was occasionally the rude comment chucked in as well, one that would have sent anyone to the principals office but Stark didn't even blink an eye.

Coyote was such a weird name, so Shiro mentally dubbed him Stark before tuning out the lesson.

It wasn't until class had ended that he looked up, to see the new teacher leaning over Ichigo's desk looking at his work appraisingly.

"Your use of Juxtaposition is very good in this part…" he was saying. "But it could still use some improvement, here," he circled the parts "here, and here."

Ichigo looked on with wide eyes, before he smiled up at the man. "Thanks sir, I'll try and improve it for you. "

"If you'd like I can help you out, I think it's got some really good potential. If you'd like to stay after class we can see what to do about it." He smiled back.

Shiro's eyes narrowed. No teacher ever offered to give extra lessons after class. Was this Stark guy really doing… what he thought he was doing…?

"I assure you it will be beneficial for both of us." The smile he showed was too bright, too lecherous in Shiro's opinion, to mean anything to do with schoolwork. Yet Ichigo seemed totally oblivious.

"Shiro, Stark- sensei is going to give me an extra lesson, don't worry, you go on ahead," Ichigo said as he popped up in front of Shiro's desk. He seemed genuinely excited about this so Shiro only nodded and left the room. However once the door had closed behind him he stopped.

Like hell he was going on ahead! He'd rather die than leave Ichigo with such a lecherous bastard.

He turned to place his ear on the door, just in time to hear the lock click in place. Cursing, he just hoped the windows were open in case he had to make a dramatic entrance.

The voices inside were too muffled by the wood for him to hear, so he snuck over to the window and bent down to the floor, so only one gold eye peeked over the sill.

If anyone came down the hallway now, this would look extremely bad for him, as he knew eavesdropping and spying would be punishable. But it was his brother in there! And not just any brother, one he swore to protect!

The new teacher was leaning over Ichigo's back, pointing at his work while whispering in his ear. Even Ichigo seemed slightly concerned now, though Shiro wouldn't put it past him to only be concerned about the flaws that were being pointed out, rather than the looming threat over his shoulder.

The man was so close to Ichigo's ear he could have been eating it, yet Ichigo just shifted awkwardly in his seat and nodded.

When he came around to the front of Ichigo's desk, he leaned over it and over Ichigo's work, far too close for either Shiro or Ichigo's comfort.

Their lips were so close now, that Shiro deduced it was time to make his dramatic entrance.  
He tugged at the windowsill, and cursed when he discovered it was locked.

'fuck it.' He thought, before drawing back his fist and plunging it into the glass. The shattering noise was so loud it drew both Ichigo and the teacher's attention as Shiro leapt into the room.

There was a long, awkward silence, as Stark and Ichigo gaped at him and he wondered what the fuck he was supposed to do now. He should have planned this better.

After running through a few clichéd action lines in his head like 'halt!' or 'Stop right there.' He settled on "What do you think you're doing you pervert!"

He ran across the room and pulled a dazed Ichigo from his seat, protectively pulling the boy into his arms.

"What the hell!-?" the teacher cried. "You just broke the window! I'm going to have to pay for that!" He rubbed his temples and groaned in annoyance.

"Shiro… What's going on…" Ichigo muttered, Shiro realised the orange head would be extremely pissed if he'd just jumped through a window and interrupted his private lesson for no reason. The reason would have to come quickly as Ichigo looked ready to blow a gasket.

"The bastard was coming onto you! I had to save you, or else something terrible would have happened."

"What are you talking about, he was helping me with my schoolwork Shiro!" Ichigo struggled from his grip and glared at his brother.

"No he wasn't, he was totally coming onto you." Shiro stated.

"What does that even mean?" Ichigo crossed his arms and tapped his foot like a housewife.

"… You don't know what it means?" he asked tentatively, a slight dread pooling in his stomach.

"No," Ichigo replied.

Shiro turned to look at the teacher, who was watching their exchange pensively now that he'd accepted the fact that the window was broken. He raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"Well… It means… pursuing someone's affections…" Ichigo stared blankly. "Or advancing on someone you favour?" Ichigo still stared blankly. "Attempt to gain someone's favour…?" Ichigo still stared blankly.

Shiro sighed, "It means to try and get someone to go to bed with you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, then just looked extremely confused.

"What are you talking about?" his eyebrows were creased and his eyes were wide, Overall he looked extremely vulnerable and cute.

Shiro chanced another glance at the teacher who was casually leaning against the blackboard, lighting a cigarette.

Shiro narrowed his eyes before stalking over to the teacher. "This is all your fault." He stated. "Just what do you think you were doing, coming on to a little boy like that! You pedophile!" Shiro growled. Stark had the decency to look sheepish as he raised his hands in defence.

"Technically, he's not a little boy, he's 17, that's legally old enough to engage in 'activities'"

"Shiro! Mr Stark! What's going on? What are you talking about!" Ichigo had appeared between them, shooting questioning glances back and forth while Stark puffed on his cigarette.

"He wanted to have sex with you Ichigo." Shiro stated.

"Still want to have sex with you." Stark corrected.

Ichigo just blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean sex! Why would he want to do that with me?" he finally asked. Shiro and Stark's jaws both dropped.

"How can you be so oblivious? Your 17 years old!" Stark exclaimed, then he sat down in his desk with his head in his hands.

"Maybe I am a pedophile, oh god, what have I done?" he moaned.

After a moment longer for Shiro to recover he asked, "What do you know about sex Ichigo?"

"I know that when a man and a woman get married they engage in sexual intercourse in order to have a child." He stated, obviously quoting off something.

"Did you ever have sex education classes?" Stark asked.

"…Yeah, but they didn't make any sense. Still don't."

Stark shot Shiro an exasperated look. "Don't you have a parent or something to give him the talk?"

Shiro shrugged, "Nah, just me."

There was an awkward silence again, before Stark cleared his throat.  
"Well, I am a teacher, I guess it's considered part of my job to teach this stuff… I can give you extra lessons if you want…" he raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, who actually seemed to be considering the offer.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know, the whole deal, it'll be a very… enjoyable experience, I can assure you." Stark smirked suggestively at the teen, wiggling his eyebrow while casually lighting another cigarette.

"Thank you for you offer Mr Stark, but I can only accept such a generous offer if you quite smoking! A teacher shouldn't be smoking in a school anyway, It sets a bad example and Its bad for your health." Ichigo crossed his arms and tried to give the teacher a stern look.

Stark quickly chucked away his cigarette, grinning casually at Ichigo. "So it's a date then? What time best suits you, for these… extra lessons."

"Like hell! How is smoking the only thing your concerned about, idiot!" Shiro smacked the back of Ichigo's head. "He's not getting sex E.D. Lessons from you, pervert!" Shiro grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt and proceeded to drag him from the room.

"I'll do it myself…" he grumbled. Stark smiled cheerily after them from the door.

"See you in class tomorrow!"

Ichigo waved and smiled back, while Shiro muttered 'pervert' under his breath.

* * *

When they arrived home, tea had been made, in an attempt to make the situation less awkward. It failed. Now they sat drinking slightly cold tea on the couch.

Shiro tried to remember how he'd learnt about this stuff; Grimmjow had told him all about his girlfriend, female anatomy and how awesome it was, almost as soon as high school started. From then on, Shiro had picked up everything there was to know from multiple lunchtime conversations and other boy's whisperings.

Ichigo stared at him incredulously, waiting patiently for answers.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands.  
"You see…" he began, but stopped again. "When a man and a woman…." He stopped again. "Have you ever felt like…" he sighed again, quite loudly, and rubbed his temples.

"Ichigo, If I find out your doing this just to spite me I'm gonna be really pissed. " But Ichigo seemed to be genuinely oblivious, much to Shiro's dismay.

He went into the clinic, found a book about the anatomy and the act of fornication. Much to both their surprise. Although it was mostly medical notes and symptoms of different repercussions of sex, it did have a helpful section in the beginning on the act itself, which Shiro used as a basis to his explanation.

When he was done, Ichigo could repeat everything he'd said word for word, though he still didn't get it.

Shiro was starting to get really annoyed at his younger brother, he tried to explain it again and again, but Ichigo still couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of lust or sex simply for the enjoyment of the act. Shiro couldn't just leave him oblivious to the intentions of other's anymore, or circumstances similar to that with Stark.

Perhaps learning from experience was the only way for Ichigo to fully grasp the concept?

* * *

Shiro dived across the coffee table and pinned Ichigo to the couch under his body.  
"S-Shiro! What are you-" Shiro pressed his lips against his brothers, leaning into him as they sunk down lower into the couch.

He took advantage of Ichigo's shock to open his mouth to his and pushed his tongue in to the warm expanse.

Ichigo tasted like strawberries, which he found extremely amusing and slightly ironic. Apparently it was amusing enough to have to pull back and snicker as Ichigo stared up at him with wide brown eyes.

He was seated with his legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, who lay flat on the couch with his arms pinned above him by Shiro's.

"What was that…." He mumbled as a blush crept across his cheeks. Shiro smirked down at him, If he'd done a good enough job to make the teen blush, then perhaps he was starting to get it.

"That was a kiss. Would you like another one?" He snickered. To which Ichigo's blush grew hotter.

Ichigo's wide brown orbs were swirling like chocolate as he stared up at Shiro hopefully.  
Smirk still in place, Shiro obliged the unspoken answer and leant down to take Ichigo's lips in his again, exploring that strawberry taste as much as he liked.

His tongue prodded at ichigo's, and it moved back against him, uncertainly, so he sucked it into his own mouth to play in his territory.

When their lips parted, tongues intertwined outside their mouths for a moment, before pulling back. A thin trail of saliva still connected their lips as they stared at each other.

Ichigo's eyes filled with wonder and lust. While Shiro simply smirked with satisfaction.

"Do you want some more?" his smirk grew wider as Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"What about sex? Weren't we talking about that, not kissing," he mumbled.

"We can have sex if you'd like, I can show you how." Ichigo's eyes shot back at him in surprise.

"But didn't you say that sex is between a man and a woman-" he was cut off as Shiro clamped his mouth shut, in that same way he knew the berry hated.

"I did say that, but its not limited to only heterosexual couples. Two guys can have sex as well, as can two women. Sex is the act of physically pleasing yourself by pleasing your partner. There are many different ways to go about this. Male on male sex works basically the same way as heterosexual sex. "  
As he spoke, his hands trailed down to the hem of Ichigo's pants, where he slipped them under quickly. Ichigo squirmed and blushed at the intrusion.

His hands rubbed the top of Ichigo's boxer shorts teasingly.  
"Only there's an odd piece of anatomy that might feel left out, so we'll have to keep it busy, wont we?" he smirked. Ichigo gasped as his hand gripped the length of Ichigo's growing erection through the material.

"S-Shiro...Nnngghh…" he cried as Shiro teased him.

Shiro was enjoying this far too much. He'd always imagined himself with a partner that was just as dominate as him, just as eager and confident, if not more so. But having Ichigo writhing and moaning beneath him just felt so… right.

He'd never been into Uke's much before but the way Ichigo moaned so wantonly was addicting. The blush and the gasps, they were definitely something he could learn to work with. Not to mention it sparked a fire in him, one that pooled in his own stomach and urged him on, swaying him to produce more of those sounds and more of that cute blush.

Ichigo was so fucking adorable. Without even realising it his hips were rocking back and forth on his brother as he stroked the bulging erection under his brothers shorts.  
Ichigo moaned again, he lay there, writhing and squirming, gasping and making short sounds with every move Shiro made. He was so responsive; a 17 year old high school boy had needs and Ichigo had probably been building up his needs and desires for his whole life. He probably couldn't even jerk himself off.

Shiro leaned down to devour Ichigo's mouth again, swallowing those delicious moans like drugs. He took Ichigo's hand and guided it down his body, slipping it below the boxer shorts he himself hadn't breached. He guided Ichigo's hand to grip his own arousal, and wrapped his own around it. He broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper in Ichigo's ear seductively. "Pay attention now Ichigo, this is where your lesson really begins. "  
He moved Ichigo's hand up and down the hot skin, pumping it slowly and sensually.

"Lesson one. Hand jobs. This is something you will have to learn to do on your own, as sex is not always available in times of need."

His pumping grew faster and more erratic as Ichigo's pre cum dribbled down to cover both their hands.

Ichigo gasped beneath him, eyes glazed over in pleasure and chest heaving with short breaths. He felt Ichigo's hand begin to move on its own under his guidance, as the teen grew impatient with Shiro's momentum and begun to take his own.

Shiro smirked, slowly retracting his own hand from the teen's shorts and leaning back to watch his brother give himself his first hand-job.

The sight sent fire coursing through his body, passionate fire that burned in his crotch. He smirked, licking his lips in delight.

He thought briefly of taking a picture, to add to the photo album labeled 'Ichigo's firsts.' He could just imagine how it would fit in with; 'Ichigo's first step.', 'Ichigo's first time on a swing set.' And 'Ichigo's first wank.'; He snickered to himself.

Drool was dribbling down his chin as his jaw went slack. Ichigo's back was arched and his eyes were wide open as his hand pumped himself faster and faster. He hadn't even noticed in the heat of the moment that Shiro was no longer the one guiding it.  
He screamed out loud as he climaxed, shooting white liquid into the air. It sprayed down on the both of them, some landing on Shiro's cheek and partially across Ichigo's.

Shiro smirked and licked it off, as Ichigo lay panting beneath him.

"You did a good job. Don't you feel so much better now?" Shiro teased, cupping Ichigo's cheeks in his hands.

"Did… did I just have sex with myself?" he asked innocently, to which Shiro burst out laughing, he rolled off the couch and off of Ichigo to grip his stomach as he laughed.

"Of course not! That was a hand job, when people get in the mood and sex isn't available then they give themselves hand jobs. It's not a big deal. You're still a virgin but now you can do that to yourself whenever you want. "

He got up and stretched leisurely.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Then he stumbled off, aware of Ichigo's eyes following him out. Although the teen probably had dozens of question now Shiro had a huge problem of his own to take care off.

* * *

Leaning against the cool tiled walls of the shower cubicle Shiro sighed. Cool, refreshing water ran down his body. He watched it dribble off of his hair and felt its path from the top of his head, down his legs, dragging dried blood from his wound and semen with it into the drain.

He could easily admit to himself, now, that he'd never been a very positive person. Nor had he ever felt much hope for humanity, or been moved by others plights.

He remembered watching from a dark street corner as a young boy was beaten mercilessly by his own parents, he'd watched grimly, yet he hadn't been able to feel a shred of pity.

He'd seen women dragged off by their boyfriends, kicking and screaming for help. Yet he hadn't lifted a finger. Did being able to watch this, without emotion, mean he didn't have a heart?

He could justify his actions to himself; by saying the death of his mother had made him cold. That it was just the town he lived in, or the people he'd met that made him insensitive to the suffering of others. But deep down he knew that he'd been like this before; before his mother's death, before the promise, before the fighting. Even as a five year old child he hadn't felt pity for his own brother when he was being beaten every day, sometimes right in front of him.

He hadn't lifted a finger then, the thought didn't even cross his mind, even when he had a loving mother, father and brother. Who all smiled together and cared for each other, he had still been selfish. He'd had selfish motives ever since he was born.

Even when his mother had been on her last breath in front of him, and her life-blood poured from her body, he'd only thought of himself. She was _his_ mother; he had needed her to live. He needed her to make him lunches and put him to bed. He'd wanted her all for himself, because she belonged to him. She was supposed to love him unconditionally, and support him and be there for him. He hadn't even spared a thought to what she'd be losing by dying, if her life was complete, if there was anything she'd wanted to do, if she wanted to send a message to dad.

Even as a five-year-old child, he'd thought of her as a possession. Just the way he thought of Ichigo now.

After the promise, he often asked himself why he did it. When older boys, in place of Ichigo, were pounding him into the ground he'd ask himself why. What was it that his mother saw in Ichigo? Why was he so important?

He knew the reasons he endured it in Ichigo's place, he knew, in the back of his mind, why he kept this promise, and they were selfish reasons as well.

One; he had a burning desire, curiosity and need, to know why, for himself. To figure out why Ichigo was so important to his mother. Why he was so special and what was behind his unselfish existence. An abnormality in the existence of humans that Shiro was determined to figure out.

The second reason was simple; he enjoyed it. He enjoyed fighting; he silently enjoyed the rush, the tension and the anticipation. The feeling of power when he could overwhelm his opponents, the power it granted him to see them run away. The look in their eyes when he'd hit them, over and over again, sometimes for no other reason than to feel the power in his veins. He enjoyed having Ichigo depend on him and having something to protect. He fought for Ichigo, because Ichigo was _his_. He belonged to _him_, just like his mother had, and nobody else had the right to touch him or take him away from Shiro, just as his mother had been taken. His mother had left him Ichigo in her place, to fill his need for companionship and affection.

Ichigo loved him unconditionally, Ichigo smiled and packed his lunches. Ichigo was all he had left.

So even his reasons for keeping the promise were selfish. He chuckled to himself as his skin became numb with cold. The dull, ever present throbbing from his shoulder wound vanished into lack of sensation.

If Ichigo knew the truth of Shiro's existence, if he could somehow look inside Shiro's mind, or read his feelings, would his brother still love him? Would he still be there for him if he knew the truth? Would he be disgusted? Disappointed? Would he stop looking at him with that loving smile? Would his face adopt that same, disappointed, sad look his mother had, all those years ago. The one he feared more than anything?

He strongly believed that there was no human in existence that wasn't selfish, no such saint existed in his view of the world. Both Ichigo and his mother had been exceptions to his rule and as a child it hadn't bothered him to disregard their existence in his perfect, selfish, monotonous view of the world.

Now though, he realised, that Ichigo was a person too. Not just an abnormality, therefore it wasn't right to leave Ichigo from his view of humanity. But he couldn't face to think about Ichigo's role for too long, it disturbed his peace of mind and irked him to think someone without selfish intentions existed. To think that even for a second would change his carefully moulded set of beliefs. Beliefs moulded ever since he was a child.

His train of thought quickly moved on to the next topic on his agenda for the night; his feelings for Ichigo.

He'd heard many theories on twins, one said, that the birth of twins is the result of the separating of one soul in the womb. Two half souls that are born into the world.

If that was the case, then it was only natural for the two halves to be drawn to each other?

He'd also heard the theory, that when twins were born, it was the separating of one soul into a 'good soul', and a 'bad soul.' Leaving a 'good twin' and a 'bad twin.'

Though this theory was rather rough and didn't have much evidence to support the theory it fit exceptionally well to Shiro's situation. It answered the question of his existence. It explained a lot. He could justify his selfishness sometimes by saying, 'I'm the bad twin.' As if this somehow made it all right.

He was the bad to balance out the good; if he thought of it this way he could stay by Ichigo's side with the knowledge that Ichigo needed him just as much as he needed Ichigo.

But if he were only bad, would his evilness eventually corrupt Ichigo's pure soul? This thought always gnawed at him when he thought about it. But he was far too selfish to leave Ichigo on his own, what would he do without Ichigo? There would be nothing out there for him.

If he was a purely evil soul did that mean he didn't have a heart? If he didn't have a heart, love was something out of his reach. It was impossible for him to love Ichigo. That meant these feeling that were budding deep inside him were based on a purely physical attraction to his cute little berry.

When Ichigo would smile at him, that same way his mother did, it filled something deep inside. It was a rarely given smile -saved for the times of greatest love and gratitude- but on the few occasions when he was granted that smile he felt complete. Warm, loved, needed. It made his life worthwhile.

When Ichigo would wrap his arms around him, during one of his brother's rare bursts of confidence and boldness, it sent tingles down his spine. Exciting tingles, ones filled with pride and happiness.

The way Ichigo took extra care on his bandages, or made him special bento's filled with things he knew Shiro liked, or the way he worried. The way he studied hard in school to make sure he could make up for any drops Shiro might have due to injuries, the way he'd act all strict when he went into teacher mode, to catch Shiro up on things he missed.

All those things, all the little things about Ichigo that filled a slight hole in his chest, where his heart should have been. All those things were due to a purely physical attraction. This was the obvious answer to the question. But now that he'd found an answer, to satiate his need to analyse every situation and plan accordingly, to understand his own feeling and existence better than anyone else, he would never be caught off guard.

Now that the answer had been found, why wasn't his mind put to rest? Why did it still search for more answers? Why didn't it let the image of his cute little brother leave his mind?

He turned the tap off slowly and climbed out of the shower cubicle, grabbed a fluffy black towel and rubbed himself down with it. His towel was as black as Ichigo's was white.

The white towel sat rumpled next to his own, meaning Ichigo had used it recently.

It was a spur of the moment action, an un-thought out impulse, to grab the fluffy white material in his hands and lift it to his face. Inhaling the mixed smell of bathroom floor, used towel… and the faintest aroma of strawberries.

All his towels were black, because he hated wearing white. His school shirts were white, so he wore it anyway, but he really hated wearing white when he could help it. Blood stood out on white; he'd learnt that from experience.

Ichigo, on the other hand, loved white. Ever since they were little, he'd loved playing with Shiro's hair, and admiring his skin. Shiro, in turn, much preferred black, simply because it looked good on Ichigo, He liked Ichigo's bright orange hair, his deep brown eyes and his tan skin. His brother was so full of life compared to him. White was such a drab, lifeless colour, filled with nothingness. To him it looked like death. Just a nice shade for the crimson red of blood to stand out on, like a blank canvas ready to be splattered in the red that symbolised life. Or an empty sheet of paper waiting for someone to write a story or paint a picture on its lifeless surface. Prepared for the day when someone would come along and give it something to be proud of.

He hated white.

His whole existence was like a blank sheet of paper; he was paper, paper that longed for more colour, paper that needed the bright orange hue of Ichigo's hair and the chocolate brown of his eyes to colour his existence, to brighten up his life and give him that something all blank surfaces longed for. His dull surface needed heart and Ichigo was the only colour that could fill his canvas perfectly; his other half, the good to his bad, the heart he longed for.

* * *

A/N- Well, I would really appreciate some feedback and reviews on my first yaoi scene, i am female, thus yaoi is not something i have physical experience with and i have only learnt about it from other fan fictions. i would be grateful for any mistakes pointed out. Please tell me if you liked/disliked it. Would you like more of this in the future? or did i completely fail and should just Stop? give up? leave it to the experts?

Also what did you think of Stark's character? did he come across as an awesome child predator like i intended? Personally, i love Stark, and i'm sure he will become a prominent character later on. do you think this is a good idea?

And, one last thing, i am sorry for my long rant/sentimental musings at the end. i felt like a huge theoretical discussion was necessary to further enhance Shiro's character. I didn't want him to be too goody-goody and loving, because that, in my opinion would be out of character. In the anime he is an evil character, and thats why i love him. so even though he is still very out of character i still tried to make him slightly evil.

please tell me what you think of the end? was it completely boring and unnecessary? do you think i've portrayed Shiro's character wrong ? All opinions are welcome.

Read & Review! Favourite & Follow. thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Shiro and Ichigo are twins, their mother is murdered in front of 5 year old Shiro kurosaki, who will look after his cry baby brother, Ichigo, to keep the promise he made to his mother. But how much is his love for Ichigo worth? LIME, Ichigo x Shiro- incest as well as het lime. **Most probably LEMON in later chapters. **

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime: both Yaoi and het. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- this chapter contains violence, blood, heartbreak, drama and slight yaoi scenes. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope it makes you sad, because that would make me happy.

Please leave a review!

* * *

"Listen up kiddies! We got a great new course were gonna be testing on you! It'll be heaps of fun so you better try your best!" The sport teacher, Kenpachi Zaraki bellowed across the hall, sending shivers of fear up the spines of all the students present, Shiro was no exception.

It was well known that anything their sport teacher found 'fun' included pain for his victims; which in this case were the students present.

Soi-Fon glared at the class of nervously twitching students.

"Given the increase in street violence recently, the principal has given us permission to run a testing course that specializes in self defense. Your class has been chosen as guinea pigs for this new course," she stated. Many of the students simply collapsed, groaning and moaning dramatically, thinking of what a course with these two would entail. If it was only one of them, they would still be groaning on the floor, but with BOTH their sadistic, bloodthirsty sport teachers, in the same lesson, teaching would be hell! Just what kind of monsters were they expected to defend themselves against?-!  
Shiro was afraid there was a high chance only half the class would come out of this alive. The rest would be in the hospital for months.

Luckily he didn't count himself amongst those odds. He was actually slightly thrilled at the prospect, in a masochistic kind of way. He'd always wondered how he sized up against someone who really knew how to fight. He just hoped his famed sport teachers weren't all bravado, They acted so tough, it would do them good to be knocked down a peg or too.

"Shiro we have to tell them something! You can't fight someone with your shoulder like that," Ichigo shifted nervously next to him, watching as everyone hurried to set up the combat mats, followed by the excited laughter of Zaraki-sensei. Ichigo hadn't met his eyes since last night. He just shifted nervously, staring at the floor whenever Shiro looked at him. It was starting to get on his nerves and he desperately wanted to know what was on his berry's mind. However it was like there was a barrier between them; he couldn't bring himself to ask for fear of what the answer would be.

"Relax, Ichi, I'll be fine! I'm pretty much all healed up now anyway, these buffoons wont be able to hurt me." He ruffled Ichigo's hair and shot him a reassuring grin.

"Well… If you say so, but promise you'll be careful? Your wound is in a very delicate state right now; it's only just starting to knit the flesh back together. If it starts hurting you have to pull out straight away. Because if something knocks it open now, you'll loose a lot of blood and it'll need stitches again. "  
Shiro was only half listening to what his brother was telling him, instead he watched Grimmjow make his way across the room.

"What are you doing here? Your not in our class?" He enquired when the bluenet reached them.

"Yeah, but heaps of your students are chickening out, going to the nurses office and shit, so they were asking around at the other classes for anyone willing," he grumbled.

Shiro knew without asking that Grimmjow was in no way happy about this, which meant that Nel forced him into it. Again.

"Have you fools come to be humiliated?" came a familiar, monotonous voice from behind them. Shiro eyed Ulquiorra appraisingly, as emerald eyes watched him impassively.

"Even Ulqui showed up, this is turning into quite the party!" Shiro grinned at his friends.

"I guess I'm not the only one who wants in on the action then?" Grimmjow smirked back, opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the menacing voice of Zaraki, calling them over. Shiro took a seat at the back, where he could watch the matches but not be called out too soon. Agitated boys shuffled around the arena, glancing and whispering nervously. The air was absolutely thick with the seeping bloodlust of Zaraki as he stood in the centre with his compatriot.

"The lesson will commence like this; your names will be called out, when your name is called you are to take your place on the mat, and either Kenpachi or myself will test your hand to hand combat capabilities, from there you will be marked accordingly. Is that clear?" Silence ensued after Soi-Fons explanation. "Good."

She strutted over to a desk, where the names and marking sheets were laid out, lowering herself into the chair. The first name was called and as the poor soul made his way up to the mat, his face grew paler and paler. Once faced with the malicious grin on Kenpachi's face he simply collapsed; fainting in the middle of the mat like a girl. Shiro snorted but no other student dared to laugh, as their voices were all stuck in their throats and they were at least smart enough to know that could be them in just a few seconds.

"Geez, the air in here is so tense!" Grimmjow grumbled, "It's starting to get to me too."

"Oh? Are you scared Grimmy?" Shiro teased, shooting his friend an excited grin and was returned with a taunting smirk. "Of course not."

"Ulquiorra Cifer!" Soi-Fon bellowed.

Ulquiorra stood up from his seat a few chairs down from them and made his way casually to the mat.

"Goodluck Ulqui!" Shiro yelled, throwing a thumbs up as the martial artist turned to glare at him.

"I do not need such things as luck." He grumbled back. "Least of all yours."

He faced the grinning Zaraki head on, and the two stared each other down.

"You're so skinny, you look really weak. But I guess you didn't faint like that other pansy so you'll have to do for a warm up." Zaraki chuckled.

"I have a request." Ulquiorra stated, staring across at the marking desk. "I would like to fight Soi-Fon-sensei."

Zaraki's grin faded. "You think you can get out of a beating by fighting a woman? You're even more pathetic than the last brat," he sneered.

Ulquiorra turned to glare at him. "On the contrary, sensei, I am a martial artist like herself. It would be more beneficial for me to fight someone with similar skills. I happen to admire Soi-Fon-sensei's skills a great deal. In fact I've only come here for the chance to match my skills with hers, if you refuse me I will be making my way back to class."

Zaraki was frowning now; shoulders slumped as he sized up the short, raven-haired teen.

"Pull back Zaraki, I will fight him." Soi-Fon entered the mat.

"That's no fun! I was really looking forward to this and you go and steal my first fight," the big man grumbled, leaving the mat anyway.

It was eerily silent now, together they lowered into classic martial arts fighting stances; the students leaned forward in their seats, anticipation thick in the air. Even Shiro found himself leaning forward.

Then they sprung, meeting in the centre with an untraceable flurry of kicks and punches. The movements were so fast, even Shiro found it hard to follow as their fight drifted all over the mat, dangerously close to the edge in parts but they managed to keep it confined.  
Since Shiro wasn't a martial artist he really wasn't any good at analyzing these types of fights, especially when he could barely see the movement the fighters were making. But once they separated and each stood panting across from each other, to the untrained eye, it might have looked like a draw. But Shiro was adept at analyzing battles; Ulquiorra's knees shook slightly, while Soi-Fon stood firm, dull markings covered his arms and chest, sore spots that would soon bruise, to be served as a reminder of his loss. Even when Soi-Fon's breathing had recovered completely, Ulquiorra still panted. They stood up straight, and dutifully bowed to each other, her eyes watched him closely as he stumbled on shaking feet back to his seat.

Shiro watched him too, noting the dazed look in his eyes, as he stared at the mat again, mind obviously in a far off place.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques!" Zaraki was back in the centre of the mat, eyes already boring smoldering holes through Grimmjow's.

It was to be expected that even the teachers would know of Grimmjow as being a fighter. He was a well-known delinquent, famed for defending his girlfriend very violently.

Whispering and muttering broke out among the students as Grimmjow made his way to the mat, sporting a grin matching Kenpachi's and rolling his shoulders around in their sockets.

"I've been looking forward to this!" Zaraki growled. "You better not let me down!" Then he rushed at the bluenet, fists bared and bloodthirsty grin in place.

Grimmjow dodged the punch with ease, however by the way his eyes widened it was obvious he felt the force of the blow as it whizzed past him.

He dodged a few more punches, swinging from left to right, shifting his weight expertly and building up momentum for a hit. He built it up much longer than was safe, to the point where even dodging became dangerous, as he couldn't change direction once he'd decided where to go.

Zaraki's grin hadn't faltered yet though, in fact it only got wider as Grimmjow suddenly stopped dodging. He swung his arms back and thrust himself into the blow, his fist connected with Zaraki's rock hard chest, just as Zaraki's fist drove into his stomach. He flew back from the force of the blow, clutching his stomach as he leaned over, coughing up blood and glaring at his teacher who seemed totally unfazed by one of Grimmjow's strongest punches.

"That's a good, strong punch you throw, boy." He leered down at Grimmjow just as a trail of blood leaked from his mouth and ran down his chin to drip onto the floor.

The bluenet stopped glaring at the sight of it before making his way back to his seat next to Shiro and Ichigo.

"Fuck, that guy's a monster! That punch should have downed even a guy as big as him! And he has abs! The man's like friggin forty!" he growled under his breath to Shiro, as Ichigo inquired about his health, blood stains marring the blunet's jaw.

Shiro watched impassively as every student after Grimmjow had been sent to the infirmary with just one punch and none had managed to wound the big man.

Finally Shiro's name was called. He was practically boiling with excitement by this point, it had been nearly a week since he had fought and he was determined to make a great comeback.

"Be careful Shiro!" he heard Ichigo call, raising his hand casually in acknowledgement of the berry's worry.  
Zaraki was looking slightly bored by this point, having been forced to beat on weaklings again and again; Shiro could sympathize.

"You look cocky, brat. I hope you can back up that smirk of yours." He taunted, to which Shiro simply smirked wider.

He eyed up the big man, who actually looked even bigger and more ferocious up close than he had from the back. Shiro could feel the bloodlust and battle hunger emanating from him, any weaker willed guy would be frozen in fear at the prospect of facing such a strong man. But Shiro could feel his own battle lust rising to meet the challenge. Tension and anticipation was rich in the air as they sized each other up, like two wild beasts. In unison their faces split into wolfish grins and Shiro cracked his knuckles, revealing in the stiff cracks as they signaled the start of the fight.

He waited for the big man to rush at him, fists bared and huge intimidating grin in place. Zaraki swung his huge fists at Shiro and even his experienced eyes widened at the air pressure that hit him as the fists moved past. It was like a huge truck had sped past, right next to his face, nearly blasting him off his feet. But he quickly recovered, just as Grimmjow had done, only to be assaulted with blow after blow, and as he dodged them, bouncing off the air pressure. His mind began to comprehend just how out of his league he was here. He considered Grimmjow one of the hardest hitters he knew, but this guy was a monster! Now he understood why Grimmjow had taken such risks to build up a shot that would injure this monster of a man. Every one of Kenpachi's swings was like ten of Grimmjows; enough to shatter bone. But Shiro didn't doubt he could conjure up something as strong.  
He watched the fists rolling in, one after the other, each aimed at his chest. He timed them for a while, noting the exact strength and speed of the man.

The big man began to grow bored with Shiro's dodging though, and the fists became faster and faster as the teacher built up momentum behind his fists, Which was very good for Shiro because momentum decreased reaction time, so when Shiro squatted underneath one fist, he maneuvered under the mans guard and delivered a strong punch to the big mans chest with his good arm. It wasn't as strong as Grimmjow's punch, but it would hurt like a bitch for a few seconds. Then he twisted round to the man's back and elbowed him between the shoulder blades, again, with his good arm. When Zaraki swung around with his fist ready to strike, Shiro ducked underneath it again, bending over and lifting his knee as hard as he could into the teacher's abdomen.

"oof…" he heard the sound upon impact, making him smirk, however now he was locked in extremely close to Zaraki's chest; too close for safety, or comfort. He noticed this too late though as Zaraki's huge fist pounded into his chest, knocking the breath out of him with a single punch. It literally felt like a bulldozer had just collided head on into his chest. He didn't move back though, instead he struck out; knocking the grinning mans jaw back with a single swing of his good arm; just as another punch came from his other side. He noticed too late, the trajectory of the punch and as it drove into his wounded shoulder he felt the sharp spike of pain shoot through his arm. He ignored it, instead focusing on filling his lungs with precious oxygen. He only allowed himself a second to catch his breath before he dived in again, swinging a kick at the other mans abdomen. His leg was caught and ranked roughly inwards, Shiro went with the tug, using it to power another punch which he drove straight into the teachers chest. His leg was released in surprise before the teacher retaliated by placing another huge hit to Shiro's stomach. He stumbled back with the impact and dully noted the pain coursing through his side, as well as the throbbing in his head. Another relentless fist pounded into his wounded chest and when it came away both combatants raised they eyebrows at the blood covering the teacher's fist.  
Shiro looked down to see the bright red stain quickly spreading over his white school shirt. Zaraki paused in confusion at the sight, while Shiro just stared blankly.

The crimson red spread over his chest, but instead of disgusted, or sick, Shiro felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He turned his golden eyes back to his opponent, dully noting how the whole class seemed frozen in shock, even the teacher didn't move as he pounced. Then he realized how things moved so slowly around him, Zaraki was raising his hand to defend but to Shiro it looked like it was in slow motion. The adrenaline rush was increasing his speed by 10x what it usually was. He swung his fists into Zaraki's chest, both at the same time and reveled in the coursing pain that burned in his bad arm. More blood poured from the wound as he knocked Zaraki's jaw back, sending the big man stumbling backwards.

Two more quick punches in the jaw sent Zaraki to the ground, where he sat on his ass dumbfounded. The world seemed to faze back into real time as Shiro panted, and the adrenaline rushed from his veins. The pain caught up to him all at once and a scream tore through his dry throat and forced him to his knees. The blood dripped from his soaking shirt to the floor just as Ichigo appeared beside him.

"Shiro I told you to take it easy, your wounds opened up again! We have to take you to the nurses office." Ichigo was angry with him for not listening but his current worry far surpassed any anger. Shiro didn't say anything; he knew Ichigo was right to be angry, he'd warned him and he hadn't listened; now he was paying the price.

The pain was too intense to move, so he just sat down on the floor.

"Did I win?" he managed to mutter through gritted teeth, but he only received an incredulous glare from Ichigo as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"What's going on?" Zaraki loomed over them, glaring unhappily. "Why was he fighting with such a serious wound."

Ichigo spluttered a bit, intimidated by the huge mans presence.  
"An old wound has opened up, sir, permission to take him too the infirmary?" Ichigo muttered.

"Why was he fighting with a wound like that? And where did he get it?" Zaraki was growling now, and surprisingly, an angry Zaraki proved to be much more terrifying than a gleeful Zaraki.

"Well, you see… he said he would be alright… and…" Ichigo was almost shaking under the full glare of the teacher; he visibly wilted away under the pressure.

"Its none of your business…" Shiro growled back, shooting a pained glare at the man, forcing him to back up from Ichigo.

Zaraki leaned back on his heels. "Tch, well whatever. Take him to the infirmary but we'll have to talk about this later; don't think I'm an idiot. I know where wounds like those come from brat. " He turned and stalked angrily over to Soi-Fon.

Grimmjow appeared at his wounded side, and slipped a supportive hand around his shoulder. Shiro focused on moving his feet forward, one step at a time as he was half carried down the school halls. Lighter footsteps shadowed his own, and he turned his head to see Ulquiorra hovering hesitantly behind him. "Naw, are you that worried about me Ulqui, I'm touched," he said, even through the pain he couldn't resist the urge to tease the pale teen.

"Of course not fool, I'm heading back to my class." Ulquiorra glared at the wall next to him.

"You don't need to make excuses all the time, we all know you just like my company," Shiro teased, but there was no reply as the footsteps continued to shadow his.

* * *

When they arrived at the nurse's office, Ichigo tended to Shiro himself, roughly stitching up the wound and re-bandaging it, all the while the school nurse snored loudly at her desk.

A new shirt for both Shiro and Grimmjow had been found before they headed back to class.  
Shiro could walk easily on his own two feet back, but the ever present pain in his shoulder was stronger than it had been previously, and much more annoying.

He'd tried to convince the two to ditch with him, but Grimmjow hadn't been keen and Ichigo was such a stiff.

Shiro slumped against the back seats, scowling. Zaraki and Soi-Fon shot him curious glances every now and then, however he was otherwise avoided like the plague. Evetually it grew boring to watch Zaraki pummel the remaining students, one by one, he even felt himself falling asleep against the wall.

"Excuse me Zaraki sensei, I was hoping I could borrow two of your students, if you don't mind?" came the carefree, jovial, annoying voice from the door.

"Coyote Stark, I've heard a lot about you." Zaraki's grin grew to face splitting proportions in an instant.

"What an honor it is to have you visit our class, Stark," Soi-Fon said grudgingly to the teacher, who was now leaning casually against the doorframe, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

"I hope it's not too much trouble, but I just need to borrow Shiro and Ichigo Kurosaki for a moment. I hope you don't mind."

Shiro's interest was immediately piqued and his eyes began to search the room for Ichigo. The orange haired teen appeared at his side and helped him stand up and make his way to the front. He watched Ichigo protectively, staying as close as possible incase that pervert tried anything with his berry.

"Do we mind? Well those two are currently participating in our class, and Ichigo hasn't been called up yet, so yes we do mind," Soi-Fon spat the words at Stark, shocking Shiro and Ichigo with her rudeness.

Only the twins were within hearing range, the rest of the students were either wailing in a corner, at the nurses office, or had gone back to class.

"I assure you I don't want any trouble, it wont take a minute." Stark wasn't fazed by her rudeness or apparent hate of him; he met her gaze evenly.

"You can take them if you fight me." Zaraki leered at the English teacher, again shocking the brothers with his boldness.

"That's not very professional, what kind of example would it set for the children if their teachers started fighting in school?" Stark raised an eyebrow incredulously at the big man.

"Comon, just a little sparing match, it wont mean a thing, we'll show em how its really done, aye?" Zaraki's face splitting grin was still in place, as he leaned menacingly over Stark.

The English teacher's face dropped as he assessed his options.

"Geez, this is no fair. It's turning into such a hassle. But if I don't talk to them now, something even worse will happen. So I guess I have no choice…" Stark sighed in defeat and pushed himself off the wall.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, if I spar with you, here and now. Will you cease all attempts for future matches?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yup. Just one little fight and I'll never ask again." Zaraki was so excited now; the bloodlust was think in the air.

"Fine, but I wont be held responsible for any respect you lose from your students. " Stark took off his overcoat, leaving him in a white dress shirt and slacks, before he made his way to the mat. "at least my students might respect me more..." He muttered under his breath

"Is that a threat?" Zaraki called, as they stood opposite each other on the mat.

"No it's a warning. Are you ready?" Stark still had his hands in his pockets as he eyed the big man through one eye. Zaraki raised his fists and charged in response.

The charge was faster and more fierce than anything Shiro had seen before. It proved that the man had been going easy on the students.

It irked Shiro to think that a man he had only just matched in strength had been going easy on him; it made him angry. Where before his strength had been comparable to a truck, his charge at Stark would be the MONSTER truck version.

Even as Zaraki charged towards Stark, the english teacher simply stood there, watching through one opened eye with his hands in his pockets.

It was over in an instant, Shiro might have been the only person in the class who caught what really happened. One second Zaraki was pummelling towards the the brunette, the next he was sprawled on the floor.

Shiro's jaw was also on the floor as he ran the scene through his mind, again and again. Zaraki had charged forward, straight into Stark, but the English teacher simply ducked under the big mans guard and slipped around his back, were he removed his hand from his pocket for an instant to smash his elbow into the back of Zaraki's head.

The force of the blow must have been tremendous to send that man to the ground. Just what the hell was Coyote Stark?-!

Stark stood over the downed man, with his hands back in his pockets, watching incredulously as Zaraki stumbled to his feet, holding his head in his hands, swaying and grinning like a drunk.

"Match over. Winner- Coyote Stark," Soi-Fon growled, glaring at the English teacher as he walked towards the door.

"Maaa… I really need a cigarette…" he mumbled, turning to gesture for the brothers to follow him out.

Ichigo ran after him immediately, Shiro rushed to keep up with him but his wound and his anger and frustration was slowing him down.

Stark leaned against the side of the hallway, with both hands on the back of his head, watching Ichigo as the boy shifted uncomfortable and stared at the ground and Shiro glared venomously at him.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, it was very unbefitting a teacher," he muttered, watching the two pensively.

Shiro's eyes narrowed at his words, it was quite obvious he wasn't sorry and no man ever apologised for something he wasn't sorry for. This situation just reeked of Nel and Grimmjow, though it was obvious they weren't involved. So did this poor sap have a Nel of his own to boss him around?

"That's alright-" Ichigo started to say, but was cut off with a loud snort from Shiro.

"Who put you up to this?" Shiro stated, crossing his arms and smirking at the teacher's shocked expression.

"How did you know someone put me up to it?" the man spluttered.

"Its obvious."

Stark sighed and leaned further back into the wall in defeat. "My daughter said I had to apologise, and I really don't want to know what happens if I don't do what she says, so can we please just pretend this never happened… "

He noted the forlorn look on Ichigo's face, and the extremely pissed one on Shiro's. "Unless of course you're ready to accept my generous offer Ichigo?" he asked. Suddenly the man was leaning over the orange head, boxing him into the wall. The boy blushed a bright red and stuttered incoherently.

"Common Ichi, I even quit smoking for you! I haven't had a smoke since yesterday! And it's killing me! I don't think I'll be able to follow your wise advice without any support to back it up." Ichigo blushed even more at the man's words; he bit his lip in contemplation, eyes roaming the walls. Everywhere but at the man in front of him; until they met Shiro's gold eyes and his face turned a furious red. Brown orbs immediately dropped back to the ground.

Stark didn't miss this exchange and he turned to raise an eyebrow at Shiro.

"Something happened between you? Wow, brother on brother action, that's so hot. I never would have picked you for the type." He chuckled at Shiro as a trail of drool dribbled from his mouth at the thought.

Shiro growled low in his throat. "Get your mind out of the gutter, pervert, and get off my berry."

Stark backed off the blushing berry. "Your berry? This is getting hotter and hotter…"

Ichigo's eyes looked up to meet Shiro's for the second time. "Don't call me berry! I'm not yours Shiro, you can't tell me what I can and can't do all the time!" Ichigo stared at him bravely, with his jaw set in a firm line and his chocolate eyes swirling with anger. Ichigo was upset. The thought shocked Shiro into silence before being filled with anger. How dare his berry talk back to him! He who protected him and looked after him! Ichigo belonged to him, even if he didn't know it yet.

"I'm your older brother, of course I can tell you what you can and cant do!" he growled, slamming his fist into the wall next to Ichigo's head. He watched callously as Ichigo's eyes widened in fright for a moment as he steeled himself again.

"No you cant! I'm 17 now, I'm not a child! I can do what I like! And I want to accept Stark-sensei's offer!" Ichigo glared at him, his angry glare shocking Shiro into silence once more. Since when had his berry grown so bold? And after what they did yesterday? He'd rather do those things with Stark? The anger pooled in his gut, he felt his nonexistent heart grow even colder, colder than it ever had with Ichigo so close. A chilling chuckle found its way up from his stomach. His icy gold eyes met Ichigo's fiery brown and they stared off against each other for a few moments.

"Am I not good enough for you, Your highness? Well fine, do what you like." He shoved both his hands into Ichigo's fiery hair and pulled him in to mash their lips together. He pushed all his anger and passion and lust for the berry into the kiss. The feel of Ichigo's strawberry mouth against his was so addicting, the thought that he might never taste it again only made him angrier. He pulled away and shoved his hands in his pockets; leaving a dazed Ichigo slumped against the wall.  
He sneered at the lust filled look on Ichigo's face. That look was so adorable; he could almost hear the little gasps and the moans, imagining the squirming body beneath him. He needed Ichigo so bad. However his thought process was invaded by the thought of Stark being the one above his berry. Starks ears being graced with those delicious sounds and that delicious taste and body.

"If you want Stark, then fine, your highness gets what your highness wants. Just don't come running back to me when you're in trouble Ichi. " He shoved his way past Stark and stomped down the hallway.

"Shiro wait… Please…" He heard Ichigo whimper but he didn't stop to turn back. It served Ichigo right. Though even as he walked away he felt the sense of loss and the angry frustration pooling in his gut. He needed to beat something up.

He jumped out the closest window, even as Ichigo's footsteps pursued him franticly and landed firmly on the ground.

Like a raging storm he made his way out the school gate. Teeth clenched in anger and fists curled deep in his pockets.

How dare he! How DARE his berry talk back to him! How DARE Ichigo not accept that he belonged to Shiro. Ichigo was HIS. He protected him and looked after him! He'd almost died for his ungrateful berry and now Ichigo just thinks he can do what he likes? That he doesn't need Shiro?

The thought hurt. It cut him deep inside to think Ichigo didn't need him; His berry didn't want him anymore.

It was probably true that Ichigo didn't need him, he wasn't bullied anymore, he was smart and got good grades. He cooked and cleaned and worked really hard. He didn't need Shiro's protection; he wasn't a child anymore and didn't need to be held at night while he cried. He didn't need protection from nightmares or comforting. Stark had just proved himself stronger than Shiro as well, he'd proved himself capable of protecting the boy.

The thought struck him like a bolt of lightening; burning his insides.

Ichigo didn't need him.

It was true; Shiro couldn't cook, clean or work. Shiro couldn't help him study. He was so useless to Ichigo.

"What d'ya think ya doin punk!" came a slurred voice from up ahead.

Shiro looked around to see he'd been kicking a trash can in his haze of anger; the bin was dented and trash was scattered all over the street.

"This 's our territory! Ya lookin for a fight or what?" The guy approached leisurely, backed by two or three of his snickering buddies.

Shiro's face split into a grin at the sight. Just what he needed; a couple of punks to take his anger out on, to get his head straight again. Either that or get some sense beaten back into him.

"You think you can take me?" he drawled in a suggestive tone, his grin unsettling the thug like guys, however they rose to the challenge anyway.

He took the first punch, straight to the face, and the second to the gut, then the third that knocked his jaw back. The pain temporarily served to quell the terrible feeling in his gut. He revealed in the pain for a few moments, focusing on nothing but the pain before he deciding it was enough.

He smashed his fist into the guys face, breaking his teeth and jaw as he crashed to the ground. The feeling of bone and teeth breaking under his fist was euphoric and he whirled his elbow around, revelling in the sickening crack it made when it connected with another ones gut. The guy dropped straight to the ground as he felt another one rushing him from behind.

He turned around to watch the look pass across the man's face when his knee drove into his stomach. The look was absolutely priceless; pure terror and pain, it made his grin grow wider. The man dropped to the ground, panting from pain but Shiro wasn't finished yet.

A sadistic smirk graced his face as he smashed the heel of his shoe into the downed mans stomach, twisting it around for good measure. The agony on his victims face was wonderful, the screaming music to his ears and the bulging eyes icing on the cake. He looked around once his victim had passed out from the torture; he now had four broken ribs instead of two.

There was one more guy awake, a young boy who stared at him with wide, terror filled eyes. He backed himself up against a wall when Shiro approached.

"I'll tell you anything just don't hurt me!" he cried, raising his arms to defend himself.

"You're such a coward!" Shiro sneered, driving his foot into the boy's arms hard enough to leave bruises. " 'Just don't hurt me' what kind of bullshit is that? 'I'll tell you anything' yeah right. Why don't you tell me why? Who does that brat think he is? Talking to me like that," he muttered to himself between kicks.

The boy whimpered under his kicks until his arms grew too bruised to protect him and they collapsed under Shiro's force. He drove his heel into the boy's chest, enjoying the pained cry that followed. He leaned down in front of his last victim. Watching the boy's chest rise and fall. Would it be satisfying if the boy stopped breathing? Would that be enough to quell his pain?

He doubted it. It might be satisfying to see those bruises rising up on the boy's arms but there was nothing more these victims could do to quell him. He sneered at the boy and stood up, shoving his clenched fists into his pockets. He kicked the boy one last time, watching coldly as he slid down the side of the wall in pain. Shiro kicked the boys arm out from his chest so it lay flat on the concrete, he drove his heel into the back of the boys hand, drinking in the pained cry like a drug. When the boy stopped crying Shiro felt his anger rise again, threatening to take over. He increased the force, driving his heel down, but the boy only grunted, biting his lips to hold in his cries.

Shiro's anger peaked. How dare this boy deny him what he wanted? Who did he think he was? Shiro was strong; this boy was a coward, a crybaby and a loser. So how dare he deny Shiro his screams? The image of Ichigo rejecting him jumped to the front of his mind.

He drove his heel into the boy's fingers, one by one, snapping the bone like a pencil. Revelling in the pained cry that followed each snap.

* * *

When Shiro arrived back at school it was lunchtime and his anger hadn't been quelled half as much as he'd hoped. His fists were still clenched in his pockets and his lips set in a fierce scowl. It was unfortunate that Tia Halibel was the one waiting by the gate for him.

He stalked up to her and stopped a meter away. She met his scowl firmly with her empty green eye's, her arms were crossed as she gazed at him.

"What do you want?" he growled. She seemed shocked by his fierceness as he'd only ever treated her with respect and praise before.

It occurred to Shiro that she was just like Ichigo; she'd been denying him for years, ignoring his advances over and over again when he'd only ever treated her kindly.

Perhaps she was the one who inspired Ichigo's boldness? Who was she to think she could deny him? Who was she to show Ichigo how easy it was to deny him?

"You're upset," she stated, to which he snorted in amusement.

"Upset?" he spat. "I'm not upset. I'm fed up. Fed up with you, and everyone else…" he muttered moving to stomp past her.

"Me?" she questioned curiously, "Do you need to talk about it?" She moved into his path. He could see the gate just up ahead and the wall that ran along the side of the school parallel to them hid them from view.

He felt his anger rising again and he backed her up against the wall, driving both his fists either side of her head. Her eyes widened at the sudden proximity and his boldness. The sight of her slight fear angered him more because it reminded him of Ichigo.

"_Do I need to talk about it?_" he mocked, eyeing her figure slowly, roaming the beautiful curve of her hips and bust, her long, slender legs and tan skin. He looked her over slowly; eyes rising back up over her voluptuous breasts to the pulse beating in her neck and her spiky blonde hair that framed her striking green eyes and beautiful face.

She watched him wearily, all too aware of his cage around her.

"For years, we've been doing this. I've chased you and chased you, showered you with praise and compliments. But you know, you've treated me like nothing more than a dog, an annoying stray that follows you around. Is that how you see me?" he growled and leaned down over her menacingly, cold, gold eyes watching wide green. He noticed the pulse in her neck quickening and it thrilled him. "But even stray dogs get tired of playing fetch, if the throws are always faked. " he sneered.

"I didn't know you saw it that way," She said, "I wasn't aware your affections were serious."

He sneered. "Not serious? " his hand rose up to hold the edge of the scarf that covered her mouth; she froze watching him and he froze watching her.

Were his affections serious? He wondered to himself. He knew that he was only doing this to her as a vent from his fight with Ichigo. So no, he wasn't serious. But maybe if he could taste those lips she kept hidden from him, just maybe they would take away the painful taste of Ichigo. The motive was selfish, just like all of his motives and it disgusted him to find his actions backed by another selfish motive. His scowl grew deeper as he pulled his hand away and replaced it in his pocket.

"Tch, your right, I'm not serious about you. You're a beautiful girl, your sexy, and intelligent; everything I should be serious about. We're practically already an item, it's been obvious we'd get together for years. Grimm and Nel, you and me, however, I've never been serious about you. "

"I know. I've been waiting for years but it's obvious now that another has your heart. Ichigo is the only one you'll ever love. It pains me to see you in a fight with him." She watched his reaction hesitantly

His eyes widened in shock. She had been waiting for him? Waiting all that time for him to take her seriously? It must have hurt to receive compliments everyday. It must have hurt her when he joked around while she was totally serious. It was obvious and apology was due for his arrogance.

"Sorry Halibel." He stated simply, frowning sadly at her. They watched each other for a few moments; he read the pain in her eyes now, it was always so obvious. Why had he never seen it before?

Hesitantly she reached up and tugged the scarf down her neck. His eyes widened at the sight of her beautiful full lips, but what drew his attention was the long scar that stretched across the right side of her jaw. So this was why she had hidden her mouth? But why was she showing him now?

"Your still beautiful." He said. "You shouldn't hide your face." He stroked the scar affectionately, His eyes never leaving her eyes as she stared at him hopefully. He obliged her unspoken question, leaning down to take her lips in his, she pressed herself against him, the full pressure of her generous breasts against his chest felt fantastic and her mouth tasted like cinnamon; strong Cinnamon that was momentarily enough to make him forget the lingering strawberry taste. He felt his hands wrap around her thin waist as he drew her into him, her arms wrapped around his neck in response. She opened her mouth to his, her tongue diving in to explore his mouth; he let her and held her as she kissed him. He only pulled back when he felt wetness drip against his cheek. She was crying.

She pulled back too, quickly wiping the lone tear from her eye as she composed herself.

"Thank you Shiro, if you ever change your mind, I will be waiting still." She bowed briefly to him then scurried off towards the school. Leaving him staring after her, with two tastes in his mouth.

* * *

A/N- okay. I'm sorry. But please let me take this time out to rant about my cat, I've been holding back until now, but I cant take it anymore. I am writing this as he is sprawled over my lap, with his beautiful sensually moving tail rubbing against me, kinky little claws slowly digging into my clothing, ears twitching, back arched and his beautiful fluffy body moving against me. Cats are such kinky creatures and I have the sexiest cat in the world. You should all be jealous of my beautiful, wonderful, sexy, succubus cat. None of you will ever touch his royal fluffiness! Or hold his fluffy expanse of fluff in your arms! Mwahahahhaha.

I'm sorry. My laptop and my cat and my two most favourite, treasured things in the world and having them in such close proximity, at the same time, is having an euphoric effect.

BACK TO THE STORY-

As always please tell me what you think of this chapter! Read & Review, Follow & Favourite.

I did say there would be het lime as well, so here it is. Would you like to see more Shiro/Hallibel in the future?

I'm sorry if you found all this sappy and boring, tell me if you did. Thank you for your time!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- _Blah, blah, blah -LIME, Ichigo x Shiro- incest as well as het lime._ ) _Probably Lemon in later chapters._

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime: both Yaoi and het. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- All the responses to the last chapter made me ecstatic and I appreciate your suggestions and ideas so much!

Also, I'm trying something different with this one. I realize Ichigo's motives might be a tad confusing, so this has a little taste of Ichigo's and Starks as well. Please tell me what you think of them, and if you would like more of Ichigo's pov in the future.

**I cannot express enough, how filled with Yaoi this chapter is. So once again, don't read it you don't like yaoi. **

Seriously…. I don't know what I was thinking…. But try to enjoy it anyway!

* * *

"_Shiro wait…please…"_ Ichigo muttered, barely trusting himself to speak. What had he done? Shiro was walking away! Away from him.

Desperately, he needed to reach out and stop him, to pull his brother into a hug and stop him from walking away. He needed to apologize and beg Shiro to come back.

But would Shiro even want to come back? His heart constricted painfully at the thought. Why would Shiro want to come back to a useless little brother like him? Especially after what he'd said. 'Ichigo you're so stupid!' he mentally berated himself. 'What have you done?'

"Wait…" he whispered, however Shiro was too far away to hear. Suddenly his feet where thundering down the hallway, desperately trying to catch up to Shiro.

He hadn't meant it. He hadn't meant that he wanted Stark more than Shiro. How could Shiro even think that? He didn't want anyone but Shiro! He needed Shiro to forgive him then everything would go back to normal and Shiro would pay attention to him, look after him, tease him; like usual. But the word's he said kept echoing around in his mind. _"No you cant! I'm 17 now; I'm not a child! I can do what I like! And I want to accept Stark-sensei's offer!"_

Shiro hadn't wanted him to accept Stark but his reasoning was beyond Ichigo. In fact, the more he thought about it, the greater idea seemed. Stark was a teacher; he was offering to teach Ichigo about sex. The one subject he had never understood. Shiro understood perfectly and he didn't. It wasn't fair! Shiro was so much more experienced than him! How could he ever hope for Shiro to love him if he was so useless? By getting lessons from Stark, Ichigo would be able to do those things with Shiro. Stark seemed like such a nice person and Ichigo couldn't understand why Shiro was so rude to him.

There up ahead; a blur of white. He ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up however as soon as he reached him Shiro jumped out the window. His breath caught in his throat when Shiro disappeared from view and Ichigo grabbed the windowsill, peering out. Damn Shiro! This was the second story! Was his shoulder okay? Did he land okay?

Spotting a crop of white hair he saw Shiro walking towards the gate and the sight appeased his worries. He sighed in relief, the thought that Shiro was safe momentarily enough to clear all his doubts. He jumped slightly when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Ichigo," Stark stated, his deep baritone voice easing Ichigo a little.

"No, no I… I need to apologize," he stuttered as his eyes began to water.

"Apologize for what?" Stark asked.

"For… For not listening… and…" he mumbled, not quite sure what to apologize for.

"You don't need to apologize, you said that because you were sick of it right? You wanted him to respect your decisions and to stop bossing you around?" Stark's words hit home and he felt the guilt rising up from his gut. It was so selfish of him to want Shiro to listen to him. Now Shiro was out on the streets alone...what if he got hurt? Shiro looked after him, defended him, so what right did he have to ask anything of Shiro?

"Yes, but it's not worth it if he gets hurt," Ichigo stated, he turned around to see Stark smiling kindly down at him.

"He wont get hurt, just give him some time, everything will work out in the end." Starks reassuring smile eased Ichigo's worries all the more but he still couldn't condone what he'd done. He'd fought Shiro, his brother and it hurt to think that Shiro wouldn't be there to help him. It hurt to think Shiro was angry with him and it hurt to think he'd pushed the one person he loved most away.

"You were right Ichigo. Stop worrying so much. You're not a child anymore, you can look after yourself and so can Shiro." Stark removed his hand from Ichigo's shoulder and replaced it in his pocket, watching his student carefully. Ichigo's face dropped at the thought; look after himself? He'd always had Shiro to look after him, how could he manage by himself?

"Do you want him to stop treating you like a child or not?" Stark asked.

Ichigo wanted Shiro to stop treating him like a child, more than anything. He wanted to be seen as an equal, not a child. He wanted Shiro to see him as a brother; someone he could trust and confide in, or a lover; he wanted Shiro to see him as that too. He wanted Shiro to hold him and love him. He didn't want to be a burden anymore.

The taste of Shiro's angry kiss still lingered in his mouth, dredging up his guilt. He'd thought that Shiro hadn't wanted him after he'd walked away yesterday night and it hurt. Was he not good enough for Shiro? His brother deserved someone better, someone he didn't have to coach through everything, someone as good as him who knew what they were doing. Ichigo was disgusted at himself for not understanding this vital subject. They'd had a class on it in school, apparently, yet Shiro had been the one to teach him. Ichigo studied hard to make sure he knew everything he would need to know for both Shiro and himself, to relieve his brother's pressure. If he hadn't been there to teach Shiro about this subject how had he known? Did he kiss other people? Had he done this with other people? And if so, how did Ichigo compare to Shiro's past lovers? He was horrible, shy, undecided and he had no experience. Why would Shiro want him over anyone else? It must be such a hassle for Shiro to have to teach him and he was disgusted at himself for not knowing already.

So If Stark taught him then it would be a win-win for both of them, right? Shiro wouldn't have to teach him, and Ichigo would know what to do. He would know how to please his brother and Shiro would like him more. At least that was how he'd seen it before Shiro had been angry with him.

He turned back to Stark, his qualms evident on his face.

"Don't worry so much, Shiro will like you just the way you are, just give him some time and he'll come around," Stark said gently.

Stark was right. He'd give Shiro some time to think about things, then apologize later, when he came back. As long as Shiro was safe it didn't matter. But he'd try and apologize anyway, try and tell Shiro how he felt.

"Thank you Stark-sensei. You're a very good teacher, thank you for your help." Ichigo smiled up at his teacher and bowed low in respect.

"It's fine, It's fine, teachers are here to help. " Stark smiled down upon him.

* * *

Coyote Stark smiled grimly as he lit a cigarette, sucking in the harsh smoke-filled breath as it burned down his throat. He felt his body relax with each puff, until all his thoughts became clear. The orange head teen hurried off down the hallway and Stark watched him leave. Picturing the boys tear filled eyes and light blush. He was so easy to read, Ichigo wore his heart on his sleeve. If Shiro paid more attention he'd be able to read him too.

Ichigo was so fucking adorable it made his stomach clench. The way he cared for his brother and loved him unconditionally was adorable. Stark wanted the berry all to himself. He could only imagine how cute he'd look, panting and writhing beneath him, except he was already taken. Shiro would be the only one Ichigo would ever love like that and the stupid kid couldn't even see it. It hurt to think all that potential was going to waste.

The first time Stark laid eyes on Ichigo, the thoughts he inspired were very unbefitting a teacher. He needed Ichigo like he needed sleep...and cigarettes. He wanted that cute ass under him and those day dreamy eyes. The kid was practically walking sex appeal; he would have been walking jailbait a few years ago. But all that wonderful uke potential was going to waste on the ignorant albino. The two were just as bad as each other.

Stark sighed as he chucked the cigarette out the window. He could have taken Ichigo for himself, not too long ago he would have, given the wonderful opportunity he'd been granted. But It was so obvious how those two brothers felt about each other, he couldn't take the berry when he was so upset, it just wouldn't be any fun. Now it was up to them too fix their relationship.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the all too familiar vibrating of his phone started, with a groan he flicked the screen open and brought it to his ears.

"Did you apologize to those kids?-!" She yelled from the other end.

"Yes Lilynette, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me when I'm at work?" He grumbled.

"Oh shut up, we both know you barely do any work anyway, lazy bastard. You probably spend the whole time hitting on your students! Stupid old pedo goat," She grumbled back.

"Darling, it hurts daddy when you use such insulting language," he feigned in a pained voice.

"By the way, _daddy_, some of my friends are staying over tonight, we have a school assignment together."

He raised, one incredulous eyebrow, "oh really, what friends would those be?" he asked.

"Oh just me, Hiyori and Toshiro, " Her voice suddenly became too cheery, sending a shiver down his spine, "Hiyori and I have a whole bunch of things planned, it's gonna be heaps of fun." She sounded just like Kenpachi when she said that, a small, female, child version of Kenpachi.

"Oh… you girls have fun then… Just remember, put down a tarp over the carpet. You can clean the blood off the walls, but for the carpet we have to call in professionals, and that wont look good." He joked before she hung up on him in annoyance.

'Poor Toshiro…' he sighed before making his way back to class.

* * *

The soft tapping of feet against the pavement only vaguely registered in Shiro's mind. His legs were too numb to feel the steps he took, making it feel as if he was walking on air.

The shadows danced across the houses as he passed by, the sun setting slowly, promising the end of a horrible day. He pulled his overcoat more firmly around him as the cool night air chilled him to the bone. Ichigo had always said his pale complexion made him vulnerable to the cold, his mother had said it too. Winter was coming, and the temperature dropped more every day.

Shiro hoped when he got home, Ichigo would be waiting with a warn mug of cocoa and a plate of food. His berry would smile and ask him where he'd been, just like usual. Maybe it had all been a horrible nightmare? A long, painful nightmare in which he had been beaten by Zaraki, showed up by Stark, shortly followed by Ichigo leaving him for Stark. From there had then gone out to torture civilians mercilessly, before ending his jovial relationship with Halibel, making her cry. Then spend his afternoon sulking by the river and visiting places he knew Ichigo would disapprove of.

His unbearable anger had been replaced with sadness, self-pity and bitterness after the sight of Halibel's tears. It wasn't that he felt sorry for her, or sympathized with her, or even felt anything after making her cry. He had just been so disgusted at himself for NOT feeling for her. His mother would be disgusted too, so would Ichigo. Is that why Ichigo had rejected him? Did the berry finally discover Shiro's true nature? Was he waiting at home, only to throw Shiro out into the street?

Shiro couldn't blame him if he did. Ichigo had every right to be disgusted with him, to reject him and ignore him. Ichigo was the one who cleaned and looked after the house, meaning he had more of a right to kick Shiro out. He couldn't blame the boy for not wanting to be in the same house as a heartless monster like him.

He wondered briefly if Ichigo and Stark had begun their 'extra lessons' yet. Had they kissed? Gone further than that even? Did Ichigo like kissing Stark more than him? The thought made him bitter, bitter with the cold and the loneliness. He hoped Stark had been a horrible kisser, he hoped Ichigo had hated it and begged him to stop. He hoped Ichigo would come crawling back to him, begging for his forgiveness. But somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen. Ichigo didn't need him anymore and he deserved more anyway. Stark was better than him in everyway; he was a teacher, meaning he could actually contribute to Ichigo's education. He was kind, kinder than Shiro at least and he had a heart; a big, kind one. Stark was also older and more experienced than him, he was handsome and strong. He was strong enough to protect Ichigo. It hurt so much to think Ichigo didn't need him, that Stark was stronger than him; he'd beat Zaraki with just one punch! Even if Shiro fought him for Ichigo he'd only lose. Ichigo had been stolen from him.

The lights in his house were on as he made his way up to the door. He thought about knocking but decided against it before letting himself in. He didn't bother to announce his arrival before making his way into the living room.

There was a hot plate of food on the table and a pot of tea though no Ichigo in sight.

The food tasted dull in his mouth, the tea was almost cold but he drank it anyway. The berry made no sound indicating where he was so Shiro snuck up the stairs to place his ear to Ichigo's bedroom door.

Slight muffled sounds came through and Shiro couldn't decide if it was crying or not. In either case it was none of his business, he trudged to his own room and tucked himself under the covers, trying desperately to regain some body heat. The cold and the quiet ate at his pain and kept sleep from him all through the night, plaguing his mind with thoughts of Ichigo; sleeping soundly in the other room.

Ichigo was only two doors down. If Shiro strained his ears he thought he could make out the sounds of Ichigo breathing. His mind could only imagine how good it would feel to have the berry wrapped up in his arms. To feel Ichigo's breathing against his bare chest, and his heart beating beneath his hand; to have HIS Ichigo back again.

But Ichigo wasn't his anymore. He had nothing now.

His ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway, he eyed his door as they stopped outside it. There were a few seconds before the door creaked open and Ichigo stood silhouetted in the doorway.  
"Sh-Shiro…" he muttered, rubbing his arms for warmth, Shiro couldn't decide whether the chattering in his teeth was from the cold or not.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, pulling the blankets further over him, relishing in his slight warmth; just looking at Ichigo standing barefoot in the cold air made him shiver.

"I- I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" he murmured shyly.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the berry. He thought about saying no, telling him to go sleep with Stark but the opportunity to hold Ichigo in his arms again was to enticing to reject so he pulled the blankets down and let Ichigo stumble in.

"Damn, Ichi, you're freezing!" he grumbled as Ichigo snuggled into his chest, his cold hands grasping Shiro's clothing. He pulled the berry further into his chest, wrapping his arms around him to try and spread his warmth.

"I'm so sorry…" he chattered. Snuggling into Shiro's shoulder as the albino raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry for what I said today, I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you please forgive me?" Ichigo muttered. Shiro couldn't believe his ears, Ichigo had come crawling back to him! Just like he'd hoped, everything could go back to normal and Ichigo could be his again! His joy was barely contained as he squeezed Ichigo tightly in his arms, trying to make sure this was real and not just a delirious dream he was having in the middle of the night. Ichigo sucked in a breath as Shiro squeezed his out of him.

It was real; Ichigo was real, here in his arms again. His hands roamed the berry's bare back and chest; searching for anything to indicate he was dreaming.

His relief and happiness could barely be contained, all he wanted to do was say yes and kiss his berry into oblivion. However first he needed to know something.

"Why? Why did you say that? What did you mean?" he asked, Ichigo shivered in his arms, despite the warmth they were surrounded by.

"I- I just wanted you to stop treating me like a child. It was selfish of me and I don't care, I just don't want you to be angry anymore," he whimpered. Shiro was speechless, his mind racing over everything that had happened. Ichigo didn't want to be treated like a child?

"A-And…" Ichigo mumbled, barely audible, "I wanted to learn about sex, so I could be better… for you…" His face was hidden in Shiro's shoulder blades, but he could feel Ichigo's face heat up as he said it. Ichigo wanted to learn about sex… for him? The thought was too good to be true. But there was still one more thing he needed to ask.

"Did you and Stark do anything? Did he kiss you? Touch you?" Shiro grumbled, he felt Ichigo shake his head against his shoulder.

"Mr. Stark never touched me," he stated firmly. "I belong to Shiro…" Those words pushed him over his delicate barrier; suddenly he was bearing down on Ichigo from above, his tongue lapping up the delicious sweet taste of Ichigo's mouth, eating him up hungrily while his hands grasped any of the berry's bare flesh he could find. His hand roamed desperately over Ichigo's back, committing to memory the feel of his shoulder blades. They trailed down his spine, gripping his hips firmly before grasping his cute little ass in his hands. He pulled the berry further up the bed, for better access, all while their lips stayed locked, hungrily devouring each other until Ichigo pulled back in alarm.

"Shiro what's that in your tongue?-!" he inquired, and Shiro smiled sheepishly against the berry's cheek.

"Sorry Ichi, I got it done today after you left me, I thought I was never gonna kiss you again," he admitted, sucking the metal bulb around in his mouth.

"You got a tongue piercing just to spite me! I've told you a million times not to do that…" he grumbled in annoyance.

"That's the point." Shiro smirked. "I've always wanted one, but don't worry I'll get it taken out if you don't like it." He ran his studded tongue along Ichigo's neck. The teen shivered as the cool metal ran up his heated neck, glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

"N-No… No it's okay… If you like it it'll be okay…" he stuttered, against the cool metal's touch. Shiro chuckled against his neck.

"See, I told you you'd like it, you just needed to give it a chance. " he teased, running his studded tongue along Ichigo's earlobe.

"Does- Does this mean you forgive me?" Ichigo chattered, panting for breath under Shiro's assault. He earned an amused snicker in response before Shiro pulled the blankets up over them, bathing them in darkness and warmth.  
Shiro leaned down to nibble on Ichigo's earlobe before answering.

"There's nothing to forgive, berry as long as you know that you belong to me and I belong to you." He breathed in husky tones, relishing the feeling of Ichigo's body heating up beneath him. "I wont treat you like a child anymore, so are you ready for your next lesson in the art of sex? Because this one isn't for children," he said seductively, sucking gently on the pulse point in Ichigo's neck and nibbling on his earlobe, all the while the berry gasped and shuddered beneath him.

"I-I'm ready Shiro…" he gasped, his eyes burning holes through Shiro's with their intensity. He laughed out loud, his joy spilling from his body in hearty rumbles; before he leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss again. The berry kissed back, his hands lifting hesitantly to grip Shiro's long white hair as Shiro hummed in approval against Ichigo's mouth. He felt the berry tug the tie out of his silky strands and they came loose, dangling down the front of his bare chest. Ichigo ran his hands through it as he pressed his lips to Shiro's kissing him fervently and sucking on the metal stud. Shiro almost gasped when he felt the berry's legs wrap around his waist, pulling his growing need against Ichigo's ass.

He pulled at the hem of Ichigo's boxer shorts, tugging them down over his hips and freeing his erection. He pulled them down over the berry's slender legs, enjoying every second of contact.

Ichigo was panting as he clung to Shiro's hair. He ran his finger along the teens cheek; it was hot to the touch and Shiro could just make out how his eyes looked, glazed over with lust.  
"Sh-Shiro…" he gasped, "your eyes are glowing."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, since when had his eye's glowed in the dark? A throaty chuckle rose up from his stomach.  
"All the better to watch you with," he cackled, leaning down to suck one of Ichigo's nipples between his teeth, never taking his eyes off the berry's. Ichigo gasped, his back arching under Shiro's ministrations. He sucked on the nipple slowly, rubbing the cold metal stud around the perky bud, savoring it until it was good and hard before moving to do the same to the other.

When he was satisfied that his berry was as hard as possible, he slowly trailed kisses down Ichigo's navel, grinning deviously when he reached the pulsing erection.

He heard Ichigo suck in a breath before he began to stutter incomprehensibly. "Sh-Shiro…Wha?... What are you doing?" he yelped, when Shiro pressed a light kiss to the tip, before licking up the pre cum that dripped out.

"Relax…" he breathed against the tip, making Ichigo shudder as his gold eyes glowed mischievously in the dark as they flicked between Ichigo's face and his erection. "Just lean back and enjoy the ride, this is lesson two; blowjobs," he stated, before stretching his tongue out to run it up the length of Ichigo's shaft slowly. He could tell Ichigo loved his tongue piercing from the sounds he made, moaning wantonly whenever it touched him.

When he reached the tip, he flicked his tongue around it in circles before pressing the round stud into Ichigo's slit, his ears drinking up the loud, throaty gasps that spilled from his berry's lips as he moved it around. A Cheshire grin spread across his face at the sounds and he snickered evilly against Ichigo's cock before taking it into his mouth as far as he could. A loud moan filled the air, causing Shiro to chuckle around the shaft in his mouth, earning another moan.

Slowly he sucked on the end, swirling his studded tongue around it sensually. He moved his hand to grip the base, sliding it up and down as he took Ichigo in his mouth, again and again while his other hand worked on kneading Ichigo's ass like putty in his hand.

"Oh God… " Ichigo chorused, "faster Shiro, please go faster." He panted, before another moan spilled from his lips. "Nii-chan…" he moaned, drawing the syllables out greedily.

"Wha' was vat?" Shiro asked, with his mouth still around the teens cock.

"Go faster, please, don't stop! Faster, faster!" The boy pleaded, begging for him to continue, Shiro stared greedily up at him, not continuing until he had what he wanted.

"Afer vat. Cawl me wha' ya sai' afer vat." He demanded, his voice muffled by Ichigo's leaking cock in his mouth. Ichigo groaned as his cock twitched in Shiro's mouth, begging to be sucked on.

"Nii-saan!" he groaned, panting the words breathlessly. "Please continue Nii-chan, it feels so good." He begged, thrashing his head back against the pillow as Shiro sucked all his dripping pre-cum off at once, swirling his tongue around the shaft, incase of any missed bits.

"Mmmmmm.." Shiro hummed in satisfaction, his mouth vibrating around Ichigo's cock as he picked up his rhythm, bobbing his head up and down over the shaft.

"Oh God, faster Nii-saan…" Ichigo gasped, " Nii-Chaan…" he moaned out the syllables and Shiro increased his pace in response, giddy with the feelings that name provoked.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum, Shiro…" groaned the teen as his panting grew frenzied.

"Scream ma' name Ichi.." Shiro growled around the cock, before he felt Ichigo reach his climax.

"Shiro Niii-Chaaan…." Ichigo screamed, arching his back in ecstasy as Shiro greedily sucked up the white-hot liquid, swallowing around the cock in his mouth.

"Gee Ichi, you taste so good," he snickered after pulling away, climbing up Ichigo's body to devour the teen's mouth again, smirking as he felt Ichigo's hungry tongue lapping the semen from his mouth and swallowing it.

"You like it?" Shiro chuckled into his ear, earning a blush from his berry.

They lay in the darkness, content in each other's arms before Ichigo began shuffling around impatiently, trying to climb on top of Shiro.

"What do you think your doing?" Shiro hummed, holding the protesting berry prisoner in his arms.

"Let go… it's my turn now!" Ichigo growled, struggling to escape Shiro's grip.

"Your turn for what?" Shiro chuckled.

"My turn to do you… do that to you…" Ichigo whispered, blushing a deep red. Shiro's breath caught in his throat as his erection thrummed in response, rubbing his pant material teasingly as he fought to keep the berry confined. Thoughts of Ichigo's hot mouth around his throbbing shaft invaded his mind, orange hair bobbing up and down, sinful tongue working magic around his need. Ichigo pulled free in his moment of distraction, clambering to pin Shiro down. He hissed when Ichigo sat atop his waist, teasing his erection with more contact as Ichigo's fumbling hands fought with the hem of his pants.

"Wow, wow, slow down Ichi," Shiro laughed, suddenly diving up to force the unsuspecting berry back down into the bed.

"Shiro!" Ichigo fumed with anger. "What are you doing, you have to let me try it too!" he fought, struggling against Shiro's strength.

"Fine, If your that eager I really can't say no," he said with a smirk "but you have to do it differently." Ichigo stopped struggling to stare up at him with wide, curious eyes.

Shiro forced Ichigo off the bed, so that he was kneeling on the floor between his knees, smirking sadistically down at the shivering berry.

"Shirooo!" Ichigo whined, while rubbing his arms for warmth. "The floor is cold! It's not fair; you just wanted to be on top still! Why can't I be on top for once?" the teen grumbled.

The albino's smirk grew wider at Ichigo's whining. "Only when your more experienced you can be on top; the teacher always guides the student." He said, while pulling down his pants and freeing his erection into the cool night air, watching in satisfaction as Ichigo's eyes widened in response.

"You're so big Shiro…" he whimpered, "how can I even fit you in my mouth?" Shiro tsked in response, guiding Ichigo deeper between his knees; so his face was directly in front of Shiro's erection.

"Stop complaining berry, you wanted to do this," he said as he placed his finger against Ichigo's full, pink lips. "Now, listen to your sensei, after foreplay, you should make sure your partner is already as hard as possible before taking them into your mouth. That way it's easier to make them cum."

He grinned deviously as Ichigo's eyes trailed expectantly back to his cock. "That sounds just like you, always looking for the easy way out of things…" the teen grumbled, moving closer to Shiro's length.

"Ah-ah, don't be so impatient Ichi. I said as hard as possible and if they're not, then you just have to be creative," he snickered, pressing his finger against Ichigo's lips triumphantly. The boy turned those doe-like eyes from Shiro's smirking face before eyeing his bulging cock.

"You are already hard," he declared, earning a knowing grin from Shiro.

"Suck," the albino rumbled, tracing his fingers along Ichigo's bottom lip, his grin growing wider as Ichigo sucked his forefinger into his hot mouth, watching for a reaction with lustful, hungry eyes. Shiro growled as he felt his already bulging cock nearly bursting at it's seems. All the while Ichigo licked the length of his finger slowly, watching him with huge brown eyes. It only took a few seconds for Ichigo to push him over his limit with those sinful eyes and tongue.

He growled low in his throat as he grasped Ichigo's hair, pulling him so those taunting lips breathed against the end of his erection.

"Suck" he demanded huskily, groaning low in his throat as Ichigo's hot, wet, mouth devoured his cock. His warm, slick mouth felt so good around his length and he barely fought the urge to sheath himself fully down the teen's throat. He let out a low moan as Ichigo lapped up his liquids and swallowed around his length, almost making him cum right then and there.

"Oh god Ichi!" he gasped, yanking on Ichigo's hair. The boy yelped in response to another harsh tug on his hair, his mouth eating up Shiro's length, earning another tug and a groan.

Shiro watched through lidded eyes as Ichigo's orange head bobbed up and down over his length and he couldn't quite hold in his groans of pleasure.

"Oh god Ichi…" he gasped. "Fucking hell, go faster…"

He found his hands wringing themselves through Ichigo's orange locks as he yanked the teen's mouth further over his length.  
"Fuckin' deep throat me," he groaned, letting the teen pull back to suck in mouthfuls of air.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Ichigo barked, holding Shiro's knee to steady himself.

"Keep going. Suck. Now," Shiro demanded, yanking Ichigo's head roughly over his erection again, moaning as Ichigo went with it this time, the teens wet mouth stretching to accommodate him as he sheathed himself fully down the berry's throat.

The orange head moved on his own, starting a fast paced rhythm to swallow Shiro's length again and again, deep-throating him on every third or fourth suck, when Shiro least expected it. Shiro was quickly brought to his climax, holding the berry over his length as he came, pleasure exploding through his senses.

"Drink it. Drink me…" he groaned, watching Ichigo lap up every last drop from his length before the teen had to steady himself again on Shiro's knees.

"Nii-Chan…" he whispered with hooded eyes gazing at his brother as he collapsed with exhaustion.

Shiro caught Ichigo in his arms, lifting him under the covers of the bed again and holding him.

"You did a good job Ichi…" he whispered into Ichigo's ear listening to the teens quiet breathing and relishing the feel of his warm heart beating against his chest. Ichigo sighed in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling into Shiro's chest before the albino succumbed to the sweet grasp of unconsciousness.

* * *

Orange spiky hair greeted him when he woke. Shiro quickly shot up in his bed, staring down at Ichigo's peaceful face sleeping beside him; the boy looked so sweet when he was asleep. The sun shone in through the open window, accentuating the brightness of Ichigo's tangerine hair.

The alarm clock read 10:00am, which amazed him, because Ichigo was generally a very early riser; preferring to make bento's for the both of them every morning. Could it be that last night wore his berry out too much? Was Ichigo so exhausted he couldn't get up in time for school? Had Shiro gone to far? Pushed his berry too much?

All his doubts and worries came flooding back to him as he berated himself.

He'd forced the boy to deep-throat him on his first time! For god's sake, what kind of selfish bastard did that? Ichigo would probably be angry when he woke up, maybe he'd leave Shiro again. The guilt ate at him like a sickness. It was true that Shiro had been incredibly rough with Ichigo. But he couldn't help it; the berry drove him insane, and when the boy did things like that; made those noises and faces. The way he sucked on Shiro's finger; It was so erotic. He knew just how to push all of Shiro's buttons and drive him over the edge.

Therefore it was also Ichigo's fault that Shiro had been so rough with him; It was the berry's fault for being so damn cute.

Ichigo stirred in his sleep, his face twitching in an annoyed scowl as he mumbled sleepily. Shiro couldn't quite help himself from reaching out to touch his brothers healthily tanned skin, stroking his cheek lovingly.

The scowl dimmed at the touch, before Ichigo smiled slightly in his sleep, snuggling into Shiro's hand and muttering his name. The albino felt his previous nights mentality coming back to him at the sight and a smug smirk graced his face as his hand traveled lower down the berry's body.

"Shiro…" Ichigo muttered, squirming as Shiro's hands reached his boxers.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty…" he chimed, pulling the elastic back so it slapped against the berry's skin painfully; Ichigo yelped and sat up in his bed.

"What do you think your doing!-?" Ichigo complained, shoving Shiro's hands away from his pants, and bringing a playful grin to the albino's face before his hands were suddenly back, tugging at the material purposefully. He straddled Ichigo's waist, smirking down at the stuttering berry.

"I'm helping you get dressed of course, we're late for school." Shiro gestured casually towards the clock.

"Damn! How could we be this late!" Ichigo panicked, "we have to hurry and get there!" With surprising strength of will, Ichigo pushed Shiro all the way down the hall to the bathroom.

"Quickly have a shower, don't take too long, I'll have one next, then were going." He ordered, handing Shiro his towel and clothes.  
"Oh but Ichi…." Shiro whined, "won't it be quicker if we take one together?" His hands somehow found their way to pinch Ichigo's rear teasingly, earning an adorable squeak of surprise.

"No Shiro, we have school now." Ichigo began; ready to launch into a lecture on how Shiro didn't take school serious enough before the door was slammed in his face.

"Fine, fine, stingy Ichigo…" he grumbled from behind the door, slightly disappointed that Ichigo didn't want to stay home and do kinky things all day.

"I heard that!" The orange head yelled back before stomping off down the hall again, leaving Shiro alone in the bathroom to his thoughts, once again.

* * *

A/N-

So what did you think of the make-up smut? Is it to your liking? Please let me know what your thinking.

I probably got a bit carried away…. I really don't know where the tongue-piercing thing came from; I just thought it would be kinky. It turned out to be very unnecessary, so should he keep it or get rid of it?

And do you want there to be a lemon? I'm not quite confident I can pull off a really climatic lemon, especially one that will surpass this scene; because I tried by best with this one. But if you think I can do it I'll give it a go

I decided not to go down the dark, dark road of heartbreak and suicide just yet ;) I have a few terrible things planned for the future, but for the moment Shiro and Ichigo can enjoy their brief happiness…

I'm having incredible writers block with the next chapter, basically the next sequence of events in general, and my beta/best friend was totally useless when I asked her for ideas. I quote- _"Well, I think Shiro should dress up as a dinosaur before he FUCKS THE LIFEFORCE OUT OF ICHIGO WITH HIS PENIS." _

_..._So she was totally unhelpful…

This chapter was basically all smut, but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!

Follow, Favourite, Read and Review! Thank you for your time!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- _Blah, blah, blah -LIME, Ichigo x Shiro- incest as well as het lime._ ) _High probability of lemon in later chapters._

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime: both Yaoi and het. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- Sorry- I've had this written for awhile, but my beta's hopeless, so I'm uploading it without editing, please point out any mistakes you come across. Enjoy.

* * *

Grimmjow Jagerjaques was by no means a patient person, so when Nel started acting suspiciously, he immediately asked her what the hell her problem was. This blunt way of approaching a situation proved to only make Nel more upset.

"Baby, You know you can talk to me about it, right?" he'd asked, ghosting his hands around her waist, half in the hope of distracting her, the other half because she was just _so damn sexy._ She swatted his hand away, turning a fierce glare at him as she stood.

"Don't touch me, Grimmjow, I'm not in the mood." She barked before strutting off.

_'Okay… touchy subject._' He'd mused, watching her hips sway as she walked, and _damn was she hot. _Quickly he shook his head to clear the perverted thoughts. His girlfriend was upset, so it was up to him to figure it out; like a puzzle or something…but puzzles were Grimmjow's personal hell.

What could be bothering Nel so much that she wouldn't be in the mood? That was the question.

He thought about it for a few minutes, before thinking became insufferable and he stomped off after her angrily; intent on getting answers.

"Leave me alone."

He heard her voice from around the corner; she sounded angry and upset, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know you've been following me, and I've told you I don't want anything to do with you, so leave." She said firmly. Low chuckling revealed the presence of another, sending annoyed shivers up Grimmjows spine. Who would she deliberately ditch him to meet up with? By the sounds of it, she didn't want him bugging her, so why hadn't she just come to him? He could beat the shit out of anyone who bothered her.

"Who's that guy ya're hanging out with? Ya boyfriend? " The other man sneered, " well we cant have that, now can we? Looks like ya haven't learnt yer place, Neliel."

He heard her gasp as she hit the ground, her body bouncing off the concrete. Within seconds he'd rounded the corner, pure fury driving him up to the man who'd hit her.

Bones broke under his fist as he slugged the guy across the face. Thin gray, blood-shot eyes turned to regard him venomously as he panted with rage.

The guy was tall; incredibly thin and lanky with straight black hair that hung below his shoulders. He stood at least a head above Grimmjow, regarding him through one eye, as an eye patch covered the other.

"Great…" The guys face split into a huge, leering grin that reminded Grimmjow of a piano, as some of his teeth were missing from the punch, and his jaw hung loosely, further dementing the grin.

"Ya save me tha trouble of comin' ta find ya." He said, sending shivers of uncontrolled anger up Grimmjow's spine; his hair standing on end.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled, barely controlling his rage. "If you have a bone to pick, you come to me."

The man laughed, rising up to his full height to stare down Grimmjow.

"I see ya've tamed a nice little kitten, Neliel. But did ya really think he could protect ya?" the man ignored him, grinning his piano grin over Grimmjow's shoulder.

The bluenette trembled with rage between the two, being ignored had always gotten on his nerves, but being called a kitten by this guy? Neliel had called him kitten a few times, but only she could get away with it. Coming from this guy it was almost as unforgivable as _hitting_ her.

Nel didn't reply, watching her boyfriend bristle with anger as she climbed to her feet. "Leave us alone, Nnoitra. This is your last chance." She said confidently, placing a restraining hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Ya gonna release that little kitten on me? Think he's enough ta stop me?" the man laughed in amusement. "Go ahead, release yer pet! I'll enjoy watchin' tha look on ya face when I kill 'im!"

Grimmjow shrugged off Nel's hand, desperate to prove to himself he wasn't her pet to be ordered around, Then lunged at the lanky man, thrusting his fist into the mans stomach

"You bastard!" He growled. "I'm gonna kill ya!" He yelled, heaving hit after hit into the thin frame of his opponent. It felt like pounding dough; Nnoitra's body was loose and relaxed as he suffered Grimmjow's punches effortlessly.

The man laughed under Grimmjow's assault. "Ya think yer pesky fists are enough ta hurt me! Yer nothing but a bug before me!" Laughing arrogantly as Grimmjow grew desperate and frustrated.

"What the fuck are you!" he yelled, driving fist after fist into the mocking man.

"I'm much stronger than I used ta be, Neliel. Boss made sure I would never loose ta worms like you!" Nnoitra leered as Grimmjow backed off momentarily, to catch his breath.

"Grimmjow! Stop, please!" Nel cried, "We have to get out of here!"

"I don't run from fights Nel! You know that! I'm gonna beat this guy!" he growled, glaring at Nnoitra like his life depended on it.

"No Grimm… " She stuttered, "Lets just run!" She gripped his shirt desperately, forcing him to meet her eyes; they were wide, filled with pain, anger and desperation as tears brimmed in the corners. It hurt him to see her so upset, he felt the need to comfort her and tell her everything was okay. But first he had to beat this guy; the guy who has caused her so much hurt. This guy needed to pay!

"Don't think ya can run from me, Neliel! I'll always find ya!" he laughed, stalking closer to the two with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"We're not running!" growled Grimmjow, "I'm gonna beat you! I'll never let you get anywhere near her!" he launched himself, renewing his assault with more force than before, spurred on by the desperation and anger he felt. Bones snapped under his fists; _Crack, Crack, Crack…_ one after the other.

How dare this guy hurt Nel! He drove his fists into the man, again and again, with enough force to injure Kenpachi.

"Is it my turn yet?" the guy grinned sadistically, looming over a panting Grimmjow unfazed by three broken ribs, a disconnected jaw and multiple missing teeth.

The bluenet didn't even see where it came from, but suddenly he felt a stinging in his side, and looked down to see blood dripping to the floor from a long cut along his torso. Metal glinted from Nnoitra's sleeve, his grin growing feral as Grimmjow connected the dots.

"What'cha gonna do now, kitty? Gonna run?" He teased, while snaking his long tongue along the length of the knife, licking up the blood that covered its surface.

The pain from his side was soon replaced with unbridled anger as Grimmjow exploded into a furious assault of kicks and punches, gritting his teeth as more blood sprayed through the air. Nnoitra laughed, now gripping a knife in each hand as he returned the bluenet's assault. For each punch Grimmjow landed a new arch of his blood flew through the air, but Grimmjow was too angry to notice the pain; his assault continued through his berserker fury.

It wasn't until his body stopped responding to the insane demands for more that the pain seeped through his rage; he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth against the pain. His body burned like fire, and only the thought of Neliel kept him conscious through it.

"Ya finally give up, kitty?" Nnoitra laughed, grinning down at Grimmjow's blood covered form; only his intense blue eyes shone through the mess his body was in, cut up so bad he could barely move.

Nnoitra moved closer to Nel, who was whimpering on the floor behind Grimmjow.

"Never…" Grimmjow struggled to form the word through his pain, but somehow he managed to grip the man's ankle, smearing it with blood, but holding firm.  
"You wont… hurt her…" he growled through gritted teeth, earning a loud sob from Nel.

"Please, you can have me, just don't hurt him anymore!" she cried, tears falling down her face and loud sobs raking the air. Nnoitra sneered, kicking Grimmjow's hand away and lifting the girl off the ground by her shirt collar, smashing her against the brick wall.

"Don't tell me what ta do, woman!" he sneered, grinning triumphantly at her pained gasp. "Why would ya plead for that weaklings life anyhow? Just what is he to ya?" he sneered.

Grimmjow could only watch as Nel struggled against the hand around her throat, trying in vain to suck in air.

"Why don't ya plead for yer own life? " he demanded, smashing her head against the wall again, reveling in the pained gasps, but she didn't form any words, just continued to stare sadly and suck in breaths.

Nnoitra grew angered, moving his death grip from her throat to her breasts as he squeezed them painfully, forcing her further into the wall as he pulled back her head, grinning into her exposed neck as her breathing became ragged.

"Just what has happened to you, Nnoitra?" She breathed, eyes never leaving him as he pressed his blade against her pearl white neck.

"Quiet! Woman, I didn't give ya permission ta speak!" he squeezed her breast again, grinning at her pained expression as he shoved his knee between her legs, keeping her feet from the ground.

"I found work, just like ya always wanted." He sneered as his hands molested her body, earning pained whimpers. "I owe all this ta tha boss, this chance ta get my revenge. I will have you Neliel. Nothin' can stop me! I'm tha strongest! So do ya regret it yet?" he sneered, searching her eyes.

"Never…" she whispered, staring at him with pity. He growled as he drew his knife over her skin, drawing blood.

"Don't pity me…" he warned, barely controlling his anger as he fought to saver her suffering. "Stop looking at me like that." His bloodshot eyes widened as he was pulled back, letting her drop to the ground, he tuned to face the bloodied Grimmjow, who'd fought his way to his feet.

"Don't you… dare… touch her…" he growled, stumbling slightly as he cleared the blood from his eyes to glower daggers at Nnoitra.

"So ya haven't had enough yet, kitten? Well this time ya wont be getting' back up." His grin widened as he brought out his bloodied knives, launching at the bluenet.

He stumbled when his hand was caught, midair.

"That's enough." Said the interloper, turning blazing gold on black eyes to take in Grimmjow's condition. "How about facing me instead?" Shiro said calmly, moving to stand in front of Grimmjow, just as the bluenet fell to his knees again. Nnoitra sneered, eyes narrowing in annoyance as he scowled.

"Shiro Kurosaki, damn it!" he spat, glaring at Shiro with vehemence. "You'll get what's comin' ta ya, albino. The boss hasn't forgotten bout'cha just yet. Watch ya back, cuz next time we meet ya wont be so lucky." Then he left, turning his glare at Neliel once before leaving.

"Grimmjow! Neliel!" Cried Ichigo as he came running around the corner, immediately tending to Grimmjow's condition.

* * *

Shiro scowled as he pushed the door to the roof open, eyes immediately landing on the slumped, bandaged form of his blue-haired best friend in the corner. The wind carried his hair around him as he went to sit next to Grimmjow, dangling his legs over the edge.

"Cigarette?" the bluenet muttered, holding the packet out.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "since when do you smoke, Grimm?" he asked, taking a cigarette, even though he knew Ichigo would hate it. Or would he? The boy had taken a liking to the tongue piercing, so maybe his little uke would get a kick out of this too. There was only one-way to find out… he snickered evilly as he lit the cigarette.

"I don't, Nel doesn't like it all the time, but she lets me now that I'm all cut up like this." He gestured to his bandages. "You wanna know what happened right?"

Shiro savored the harsh smoke before he nodded hesitantly. "How'd you know?" he asked absently.

"I can guess what your thinking. " The bluenet scoffed, earning a snort from Shiro.

"There's not much to tell, that guy'd been following Nel around, seems like it was for some old grudge, since he didn't even know who I was." The bluenet began, "of course I confronted him, but he just…. It was like he didn't even feel anything I threw at him! But that's not true cuz I felt the damage he was taking. Then he cut the shit out of me with his pesky little knives and I couldn't do shit when he started on Nel!" the bluenet growled, gripping the railings while he clenched his teeth.

There was a long silence as it became clear this was all Grimmjow knew, and the two were caught up in thoughts of their own.

"Whats happened to us? What the hell are we supposed to do!-?" the bluenet suddenly spat, glaring angrily over the roof.

Shiro regarded his friend pensively, "about what?" he asked through his cigarette. There was another pause, as Grimmjow fought to control his anger and organize his thoughts.

"Up until now, we've been the strongest around; nobody could touch us. We were the toughest guys in the school. Now all these super frickin' thugs keep climbing out of the woodwork lookin' to beat us up. Its like we've fallen right back to the bottom!" he sneered, chucking his cigarette over the edge.

"We have to get stronger." Shiro stated eventually, after mulling over his thoughts. "We both have things to protect, so I guess we just have to fight our way to the top all over again." He chucked his cigarette over to join Grimmjow's, and then stood up, long hair swaying in the breeze. "It's not like we have a choice."

The bluenet shot him an incredulous, questioning look, but stoop up as well.

"Ever since we both got out ass's beat by Kenpachi, and my shoulder fucked up again, they've been onto me about an explanation, I kept saying to wait till you were better." He watched Grimmjow's reaction pensively.

"You don't mean…?" The bluenet's eyes widened. To which Shiro nodded, placing his hands in his pocket as he trudged over to the door.

"Nel owes you an explanation for why you got all cut up in the first place, and she said she'd wait till you got better. Now you're discharged from the hospital, everybody is waiting."

Tension followed them down the empty halls of the school, as it was after classes and only a few club's remained. Shiro's mind was racing a mile a minute, running over everything to do with his mysterious pursuers. Nnoitra had talked about his 'boss' as if Shiro knew who that was or had some previous affiliation with him. This brought him back to when he had been attacked on the street; the day he got shot. Those high-class thugs had talked about a 'boss' so if they were connected, like his gut was telling him, why was this 'boss' attacking him?

His first lead had been Nnoitra; he needed to know more about the man, in the hope that it could reveal what kind of group this was stalking him. But Nel refused to share anything until Grimmjow woke up, so he'd hit a dead end. Now though, things were about to change.

What Grimmjow had said irked him too, about falling to the bottom again. This sudden weakness was unforgettable. After years of being the strongest, suddenly being faced with a multitude of stronger opponents, like Stark, Kenpachi and Nnoitra, who as Grimmjow put it seemed to 'crawl out of the woodwork' was humbling, and very unpleasant.

When they arrived in the designated room, Nel, Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Stark were waiting for them.

"What's he doing here?" Shiro glared at Stark, beginning to rethink this whole fessing up thing Ichigo and Nel had talked him into.

'We have to tell the teachers what's going on' Ichigo had said 'they can help us.' He seemed so determined and sincere that they'd be able to help Shiro couldn't say no. He wouldn't have even thought about it, until meeting Nnoitra, and watching him hurt Nel with his own eyes. Seeing Grimmjow so utterly defeated and hurt had made him think of Ichigo. What if someone suddenly appeared like that, someone who was stronger than him? Someone who would hurt Ichigo, and Shiro could do nothing but watch. That thought terrified him, more than ever anything had. It was unforgivable for him to be this weak, and even getting police and teachers involved would be worth it if Ichigo were kept safe.

"He's here to help us Shiro." Ichigo shot him a stern look as he went to stand protectively next to his brother.

Not catching the hint from Ichigo's demeanor, He blurted out "Ichigo why don't you go on home and I'll meet you there."

The glare he received was like being buried alive. "You're doing it again." Ichigo muttered warningly, "Don't treat me like a child." Their wills clashed for a few seconds, before Shiro conceded, turning his head away. "Fine…" he muttered quietly, remembering the promise made to a distraught little brother. A promise was a promise even if pride needed to be put aside to complete it. He didn't feel like arguing either; His mind distracted and worried, and his movements slow and sluggish. Strangely enough, he felt calm.

"Halibel is absent." Ulquiorra stated, being the only one who didn't know what had happened between the blonde and Shiro, except Stark, he was bound to point it out.

"Tia and Shiro had a falling out, she hasn't come to school lately…" Nel shuffled nervously. "She just needs some time."

Ulquiorra turned his questioning glance to Shiro, who shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Now, students, Zaraki and Sui-fong have agreed to pass all matters relating to you, over to me. So it's my job to hear what you have to say and see if I can help." He pulled out a cigarette and took a seat behind a desk.

"First of all, where did you get injured Shiro?" The albino glared at him, turning away nervously. Making it clear he wasn't going to be the one to talk.

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"He got shot. Tell him Shiro, Mr. Stark can help." Ichigo elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Shot? That sounds serious. Please tell me everything. Don't leave out any details. If there's anything I can do to help you out, ill do it, And rest assured I won't go to the police or anything without your consent." The teacher puffed on his cigarette, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"You sure about that, perv? When you hear this you'll only change your mind." Shiro glared at the teacher.

"Nah, I can't go to them anyway, got too many skeletons in my closet. If you need the police then you have to go to Sui-fong. " He looked pensive, growing bored with waiting for the explanation.

Shiro sighed, running his options through his head. If he didn't talk, these guys were just going to keep coming after him; he knew from experience that they'd get stronger too. It was only a matter of time before he couldn't handle them anymore. Inwardly, he was kind of glad it was Stark there. Stark had proved himself stronger than the sport teachers, so if Shiro wanted to get stronger, he had to go to the strongest person, even if he didn't like the man.

Reluctantly, he began his explanation, retelling the events in detail. He told Stark; with help from Grimmjow, about the mafia suited guys, then skipped straight to Nnoitra's words.

"Nnoitra…" Stark rubbed his chin absently, searching his memory. "That rings a bell… maybe…"

"His name is Nnoitra Gilga." Nel said, piping up for the first time. "He came looking for me."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's a long story…" She looked away nervously.

"We have all the time in the world…" Stark yawned. "Please tell us everything."

She was silent for a while, shooting guilty glances at Grimmjow. "He was my best friend, we grew up together, then when I was 10 he said he loved me." she sniffled, kneading her hands in her lap. "He was five years older than me. I didn't love him back, I was arrogant and cruel, he was angry at my plain refusal… he…" She continued slowly, voice wavering from guilt and trauma, "He grabbed me, and did things to me…" Her bottom lip quivered and she paused to bite until it stilled. "I don't remember much, only that I was scared, but I never told anyone- I had no one to tell. We grew up in a rough neighbourhood, you see, I was just another girl, another victim, nothing special." Her lip quivered again, whether from mirth or pain it didn't matter.

"It was after that, when he began to change. He got involved in drugs and things, I only ever saw him occasionally, after he dropped out of high school I never saw him again, until yesterday. "

Grimmjow placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, as she seemed ready to burst into tears.

"Nnoitra Gilga…" Stark mused, suddenly his face turned dark, bangs shading his eyes as he smashed his fist into the table."I thought I knew that name from somewhere…" he chuckled darkly.

"So what is it, perv? What do you know?" Shiro demanded, unconsciously digging his nails into Ichigo's shoulder and wishing he could somehow cover his brothers ears and hide him from the world; lock him up where no one could reach him, keep his berry all to himself, forever. But the weight of his promise was holding him down like an anchor.

"I don't know why that man would be interested in you, but his ways have always been a mystery." Stark began calmly, though the slight fear his words emitted wasn't missed on Shiro.

"What man?" he asked. Stark regarded him coolly, putting out his cigarette in an ashtray before continuing.

"The man Nnoitra works for; they call him the master of illusions." He turned to survey the room's occupants. "If any of you aren't too involved, I recommend leaving now, because just knowing too much about him can be dangerous." Everyone turned to look at Ulquiorra, as he was the least involved, but the stoic man held his ground, leaning casually against the wall. Shiro gulped as an unsettling, foreboding feeling settled over him. He swore if this was Starks idea of a joke he would kill the man. He felt Ichigo's nervousness and he squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Whatever… You're digging your own grave." Stark muttered. "Sosuke Aizen is his name. He is a terrifying man; the master of Karakura's underworld. Aizen controls everything that happens in this town, and everyone in it. Like I said; I don't know why he'd be interested in you, but his favourite pastime just happens to be messing with people's heads and lives, so it's not very surprising. He's a pretty is scary guy, even without his insane power, just the sound of his voice instills fear in people. He knows everything, and has the sharpest mind I've ever seen. In fact he's probably the cruelest, most conniving, cunning bastard to exist. His intelligence and knowledge are unrivalled. He could probably be one of the most lethal people in existence. But unfortunately for the sake of the world, he definitely has a few screws loose in his head; the man's insane. He love to mess with the lives and minds of civilians, he also messes with his subordinates; He murdered the girlfriend and wife of two of his most loyal subordinates, and I don't even think they know… They still follow him blindly."

Through his speech, Stark had lit another cigarette. Somehow managing to look slightly casual through his grievous explanation.

"How do you know all this...?" Shiro asked pensively, raising an eyebrow at his teacher and trying in vain to make sense of Starks words. Although the information was appreciated, it was more than a little suspicious. Stark watched him carefully for a while, weighing his options, before he sighed sadly and slumped.

"I used to work for him, when I was in high school I had a daughter to take care of too, and I was a good fighter. He paid well; enough for me to raise a daughter while completing high school, but the work was unforgettable… " A shiver ran up Starks spine. "I went overseas to get my degree, I was sure I could get away from him by leaving the country, but it didn't work. The master of illusions knows all, and he made it quite clear he knew where I was, and that he could still hurt me. But he must have gotten bored messing with me after awhile, so he let me go. " Stark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can help you much, I like you; your good kids. I can give you information, but I can't do anything that will bring me back to his attention, or my daughter might get hurt. If you know any other countries you think you'll be safe then that's probably your best bet. "

"We're not leaving the country!" Ichigo stood up from his seat, sniffling loudly. "I like Karakura, and it makes me sick to think someone like that is ruling over it like a king. " The orange head was moved between fury and sorrow, clinging to Shiro like a lost puppy. Shiro sighed, pacing back and forth, thinking over his options again.

"You said yourself leaving the country would be useless, and as long as it's just me they're after I can handle it." He said."I'm grateful that you've had by back, Grimm and Ulqui, but it's better if you don't get involved in this at all; the more people I bring in the more they'll send, the conflict will just escalate. I can handle this alone."

"I'm already too involved," Grimmjow muttered. "That bastard Nnoitra will be back. Next time I'll destroy him; nobody hurts Nel like that and gets away with It." he growled low in his throat, standing up to run his fingers through Nel's hair. She kept her head down; gripping Grimmjow's hands like a lifeline.

"What should we do, Mr. Stark?" Ichigo said. Stark met the hope in Ichigo's eyes sadly, brown orbs watching sorrowfully.

"The most logical decision would be to go to the police. But I'm afraid more than 40% of the force is corrupt here; you'd be handed over sooner than you can blink. Seeking protection from anyone else would only put them and their families in danger and nobody would willingly help you, to risk getting on the bad side of that man… It's such a shame; you're too young to be dragged into this world…. All you can really do is fend them off; He might get bored of messing with you after a while. " Stark suggested hopefully.

"Tch, well aren't you optimistic, thanks so much for all your help." Shiro muttered sarcastically.

The teacher yawned loudly and stretched his arms out, "I'm sure you all have more important things to do now, if there's anything I can do for you let me know." He drawled.

It felt as if a heavy weight had been settled atop the shoulders of all present; the air was moody as they filed out of the room and proceeded to their daily business, a clear inkling in the back of their mind on what the next step would be.

* * *

Ulquiorra almost felt nervous as he walked down the empty corridors, He found himself constantly watching over his back, flinching at tiny sounds and suspecting any passerby.

'_Paranoia…' _He recognized. It wasn't like him to be affected so easily, nor to feel the way he did towards his white haired peer. It wasn't like him to feel anything at all. But he did feel something; at this stage of development the feeling was unrecognizable, so logically he labeled it something along the lines of debt. He felt indebted to Shiro, he told himself.

It was a normal human reaction, to feel thankful to someone who saved your life.

Ulquiorra almost shivered as the memory of that day surfaced. That brief moment after the bullet was fired would forever be engraved in his memory. The moment when death came to collect was truly terrifying. That had been the moment all his armour had come crashing down, his whole life's worth of defences and a carefully built persona had collapsed, leaving him vulnerable.

_'I thought I was going to die…' _he thought in awe. The moment the angel of death had loomed over him, he had been left with nothing; in that moment he had forgotten who he had moulded himself to be. Fear had stripped that from him. In the face of something so dreaded he had been reduced to the pitiful human he pretended not to be.

'_The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.' _he recited. '_Nobody can confidently say he will still be living tomorrow, thus some people are so afraid of death that they never begin to live. Have I been one of those people?' _For as long as he could remember, Ulquiorra had unconsciously shielded himself and his emotions from the world, locking everything up inside so as never to feel pain again, but with locking up painful emotions, the enjoyable ones had been locked as well. To change his way of living and thinking will take time, but perhaps the key lies somewhere in those golden eyes that seemed to see right through him, and stirred butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

A dim light shone as he reached his destination, with silent footsteps he stood in the doorway, casting a shadow across the room.

"Eep!" Soi-fong squealed suddenly, shoving something black and fluffy under her desk, She turned a stern glare at Ulquiorra, opening her mouth to speak.

He didn't even bat an eyelid at her girlish squeal, nor spare a thought to the mysterious fluffy item. '_What she does in her spare time is not my concern_.' He thought

Swiftly he bent down at her feet. "Please take me under your wing, sensei, Teach me your martial arts in order to defend myself and others." He said monotonously, forcing his emotions; hope and desperation, back down into oblivion so they couldn't betray him through his eyes as she stared speechless.

* * *

Grimmjow kicked an empty can along the halls, muttering irritably to himself. Simply angry, wasn't enough to describe how he was feeling. He was _furious_ that someone could just walk in off the streets and utterly destroy him like that. Even after he'd spent his whole high school life fighting, someone he'd never met before could just kill him like it was nothing.

And to top it all off, Nel had been hurt. Fury was too light a word to describe how utterly pissed off he was, at Nnoitra and himself. With extra caution he held his smouldering rage in check, quickly it had escalated from a puddle, to a never ending well growing inside him while he lay motionless in a hospital bed. His fists itched painfully, begging him to drive them through a wall, or better yet, through someone's guts, his hair stood on end and his cyan eyes burned with intensity. _Nobody_ would get away with defeating him ever again, _nobody_ would get away with putting him in the hospital, and _nobody_ would get away with hurting Nel.

'_I'll make them pay…_' He thought. _'Kenpachi will pay for defeating me first, then Nnoitra for hurting Nel and humiliating me, then Aizen, and anybody else who dare stand in my way! I am the king, the strongest!' _

But even if he thought himself the strongest in his mind, that didn't change the fact he'd been defeated.

Tiny drips of his anger escaped as he kicked the door off its hinges, sending it flying across the room in a display of strength and dust.

"Hahaha! I've been waiting for ya blue!" Came the slightly insane laugh of Kenpachi, as the spike-headed man emerged from the dust. "Heard ya got put in the hospital."

Grimmjow was too angry to reply rationally; as the dust cleared his smouldering cyan eyes met gleaming sunshine yellow.

"Lets fight, Kenpachi. I'm going to defeat you." He growled.

* * *

Shiro ran a nervous hand through his long hair as the others filed out of the room, leaving Ichigo, Stark and himself; all deep in thought. He watched the teacher wearily, mind running over the information he'd been given.

Stark just lazed over his desk, looking as if he could fall asleep at any moment. His casual attitude made Shiro angry, and he found himself looking for any fault to accuse the man with. He had been working for the enemy; a traitor, he could betray them at any time, for all Shiro knew he could still be working for Aizen, so it was logical he could not be trusted.

The thought of all the times he had left Ichigo alone with this man sent shivers up his spine. He could have hurt Ichigo during any of those times, but he hadn't.

Information from the enemy wasn't to be trusted either; Shiro would have to find a way to prove its legitimacy himself, this 'Aizen' might not even exist.

But putting Stark's loyalties aside, he was the only man fit for Shiro to ask help from; he wasn't strong enough to make accusations.

Suddenly, Stark stood up from his desk, heading to the door with his hands in his pockets. He continued past a startled Ichigo, without sparing them a glance.

"Where are you going!-?" Shiro growled turning to grab Starks sleeve and pull him back. To his surprise, Stark pulled away, turning an exasperated glare at him.

"I'm going home. It's been a long day, and I still have things to do." He said.

"We're not finished here yet!" Shiro spat back, his anger betraying him.

"Aren't we?" Stark didn't move, until suddenly he was standing menacingly over Shiro's head, glaring down at him tiredly.

"I think my good deeds for the day are finished here. I've already risked my life, and that of my daughters to give you the information you need. What more do you want!-?"

Shiro didn't notice he'd been cowering, until he stumbled against the desk behind him. His shock was quickly buried with a burst of anger.

"You haven't told me how to fight these guys! " He yelled, rising to face off against the older man, head to head.

"Oh? So now you want me to teach you how to fight?" Stark raised an incredulous eyebrow. "And what do I get out of this? How are you going to make it worth my while?"

He moved quickly, leaning over Ichigo, forcing him back into his chair and freezing him with his serious, husky look. Ichigo's lips parted in shock, innocent brown eyes widened as Stark tilted his chin, admiring him closely enough to drive Shiro insane.

"It's cute, how he can stay so innocent, despite all you've done to him." He mused, tilting the berry's chin again, his eyes following the lump make its way down the teen's throat. "Have you fucked him yet? Or are you saving that first time for me?"

Shiro growled, diving to push the man away from his brother. "You can't have him, no matter what, you can't have him." he breathed deeply, guarding Ichigo and forcing Stark to back down with the severity in his eyes; desperation and pride, Duty and desire. Stark watched the conflicting emotions play through the albino's eyes; he saw the teen's body tense with every movement he made; taut like a bowstring.

With just one glance he could tell how experienced the boy was; he could judge how angry he was, how desperate, and how quickly he could be killed. Again, following his train of thoughts, he cursed Aizen.

"What about you then?" he said huskily, advancing towards Shiro, who stared dumbfounded, until the teacher leaned over him, forcing his head back by his hair.

He gritted his teeth and glared as Stark tugged on his hair, watching him swallow with hooded eyes.

"Your just as hot as your brother you know, if not more." He mused, trailing a finger down the albino's snow-white neck. "Just a little feisty. Loose some of that headstrong pride, and violent tendencies and I'd fuck you into oblivion. " He chuckled.

Shiro growled low in his throat, and forced himself not to say anything, even as the teacher's fingers made their way down his sides, until they gripped his hips. He pulled the teen closer, looming over Shiro's tense body and playing with the tips of his hair. Shiro could smell smoke on the man's breath, as it ghosted over his neck and feel the loose stance of muscles against him. Dark, sinful brown eyes met defiant gold, and held them. Ripples shot through Shiro's tension strung body and he felt the man's heart beating in the chest against his.

"So this is the price you're asking for your assistance? This is the price of strength?" He snarled, breathing heavily as he was forced further back, until Stark leant over him, with one leg between his own, And their breaths mingled. The man's smoky, musky, lips were right next to his own, only an inch from taking them.

Suddenly, he pulled away; leaving the panting teen sprawled backwards over the desk. "Your gorgeous, but not really my type. Too intimidating and intense." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. " I don't think you could pull off a halfway good uke impression."

Shiro shot bolt upright, glaring for all he was worth at his teacher. "Damn I fucking hate you!" he growled.

The teacher only chuckled at his student's disheveled hair and shirt. "Aw, did I get you all hot and bothered?" he mocked.

Shiro scowled, as he quickly straightened himself, shelving his anger momentarily, to pretend nothing was wrong. "So will you help me or not?" He said, keeping his voice monotonous, so as not to sound desperate or overly concerned about being rejected. Although the overall outcome was good, it hurt his pride to be rejected, or toyed with, and just when he'd mentally prepared himself. This transgression was not going to be forgiven easily; it was going to rot and fester in the depth of his soul until he could take Stark on equal grounds.

Stark sighed, pulling out and lighting another cigarette; savouring it for a few minutes until he slumped in defeat.

"Fine, but this is my last good deed for the rest of my life." He swore. "I'll train you to take on these guys. Keep in mind that I wouldn't mind some compensation for my efforts, and there will be a condition. "

Shiro felt his brow grow sweaty when stark left it at that. Was he going to have sex with him anyway?

"Whats the condition?" he gulped.

"Don't smoke anymore, stay in school, and pass your tests." Then he abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

'_I'm too damn nice for my own good…'_ Stark sighed, as left the twins alone.

* * *

A/N- I hope that chapter was okay, even without editing. It will probably be awhile before i update again, Any ideas or encouragement is extremely welcome.

I wouldn't say this chapter is my greatest masterpiece, but the plot line needed a huge kick in the ass to get moving, so please bear with me. Also I apologise for my terrible attempt at an accent, it's my first time trying to write one. Please tell me what you think of this new villain?

Thank you for reading! and please leave a review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Summary- Golden eyes, alabaster skin, a devilish smile and deadly instinct. Shiro Kurosaki isn't an opponent any fool would mess with. In a high school where perverted or bloodthirsty predators loom around every corner, and the streets are filled with gang warfare, Shiro has one weakness- his brother Ichigo. LEMON, ShiroxIchigo- Incest, with het lime as well. Uke-Ichigo.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime & Lemon, Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Disturbing and mature themes. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- So what do you think of the new summary? Is it better or worse than the last one? :S

**Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter! It's very cliché in parts, and contains mature themes that may offend some viewers. So watch out for that, its pretty odd, with a fluffy start and crack-fic elements. So read at your own discretion**!

* * *

"_The Streets of Karakura town have seen a spike in underworld activities in the last few weeks. Ongoing investigations suggest that gang movement has been steadily increasing over the past 10 years. Statistics show that more than 20 people have met their deaths at the hands of violent gang members in the past week. _

_Police are working around the clock to put a stop to this terrorism. When we spoke to Luitenant Izuru Kira, after one of the most recent incidents, he advised all civilians should stay indoors, after dark, and as much as possible… "_

Shiro sighed, as he listened to the television drone on and on… before flicking his eyes over to Ichigo. He noted the intense look upon the teens face as he listened to the news report.

Orange brows furrowed as Ichigo leaned forward in his seat, his body stiff and stressed.

Reclining into the embrace of the warm couch, Shiro stretched his limbs like a cat, yawning loudly enough to grab Ichigo's attention as he draped his legs over the teen.

"Shiro, are you even listening to this!-? It's relevant to you," Ichigo nagged.

"It's boring and I'm cold Ichi…" Shiro whined, as he snuggled into his brother's side. "Make me a hot chocolate."

"Make one yourself." Ichigo shot back, turning once again to the television screen.

Shiro almost scowled as his brother ignored him. However with renewed purpose he proceeded to poke at Ichigo's cheek, until the teen turned back to him, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"You're always so serious, Ichi, You've gotta loosen up a bit." He smirked into Ichigo's neck, loving the red that crept up it.

"This is serious Shiro," Ichigo countered, pulling away from his brother. "I'm just worried about you."

The albino crept forward, straddling the teen's waist as a coy smirk spread across his face.

"Tch, we can't have that can we?" Pale hands crept up Ichigo's ribs, circling his hips delicately as he leant in till their lips were almost touching. Ichigo's eyes were wide with anticipation as he stared into mischievous gold orbs, felt their breaths mingle, his heart thumping in his ears as his cheeks tinged a nice, light shade of pink.

"Say you wont worry about me," Shiro ordered.

"No," Ichigo shot straight back. The intensity in Shiro's gaze froze him in place as a wandering hand crept beneath the waistband of Ichigo's pants.

"What about now?" Shiro smirked. Ichigo's cheeks burned a ferocious red, as he pursed his lips and shook his head in defiance.

"Now?" the albino tried, slipping his hands beneath Ichigo's boxers and massaging his buttocks slowly.

"No matter what you do to me I'll always worry about you," Ichigo said, biting his lip as he resisted melting like putty in Shiro's capable hands.

The albino stopped, scowling briefly, before his coy smirk returned. "No matter what I do, eh?" He grinned.

Ichigo blushed, but nodded surely, determination settling in his eyes like dust, just begging to be stirred up.

"How about… If I do this!-?" Shiro exclaimed, suddenly his hands were back on Ichigo's sides, playing into his ribs like a piano as Ichigo squealed and convulsed beneath him.

"HAHAHAHA-N-NO, SHIRO STOP, PLEASE! HAHAHA" Ichigo laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he shook with effort under Shiro's ministrations.

"Geez Ichi, you're so ticklish," Shiro smirked, not relenting to Ichigo's pleas in the slightest.

"PLEASE SHIRO! HAHAHAHAH, STOP! HAHAHA" Ichigo tried to regain his former serious tone, but it was divided by fits of giggles as Shiro knew just where his worst spots where.

"Say you aren't worried about me." Shiro ordered, watching his hysterical twin with amusement.

"EVEN IF I- HAHAHA- SAY THAT-HAHAHAHA- I'LL STILL WORRY! HAHAHA" Ichigo ground out, breaking into squeals and giggles as tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and he rolled around to try and escape his brother.

"Say it!" Shiro exclaimed, renewing his touches with extra vigor as Ichigo's laughter heightened.

"N-NO!" the teen squealed, rolling off the couch in a fit of hysterics. As they both crashed to the floor, Shiro felt the impact jolt his arm, and he paused to wince at the pain, while Ichigo scrambled to his feet, too desperate in the peak of the moment to get away from Shiro's tickling hands to notice he hadn't been caught yet. It was only a second of delay but as Shiro reached out to grab Ichigo's clothing and capture him again, the teen slipped right out of his grip, darting off down he hallway.

'_Dammit! He got away_!' he fumed, cursing his injury for what seemed like the thousandths time. In a flash he was on his feet, running after his twin again.

There was no way Shiro could relent now until he got Ichigo to submit. It was he who had made it into a competition, knowing full well the limitation he had on himself, thus it was out of the question to loose in a competition he had initiated.

Ichigo disappeared around the last bend, followed by the sound of a door slamming behind him.

"Running and hiding wont do you any good!" he yelled out when he reached the end of the hallway, looking over the three doors presented to him. "I'll always find you berry!" he taunted, hearing the shuffle of furniture moving behind the farthest door, he pounced. Not wasting a single second as the door swung open under his force, pushing a chair Ichigo had moved to bar it onto the ground.

Ichigo laughed at him, immediately moving to escape out his open window as Shiro came crashing into the room, a predatory grin the berry knew all too well adorning his face. With practiced skill Ichigo leapt onto the tree branch outside, swinging his legs down gracefully to the soft grass underfoot. He turned to send a cocky smirk back at Shiro, grinning at the surprised expression on his twins face.

"Your not the only one that can pull off impressive stunts!" he taunted, feeling uncharacteristically bold after his winning streak against Shiro.

"Brat, don't get too confident, I'm coming to get you!" Shiro grinned back, jumping out to the tree branch himself. But Ichigo didn't stick around to get caught, after poking his tongue out he darted off down the street; sure the albino was hot on his tail. He only got a few meters before he remembered Shiro's injury; worry overcame him as he turned around, bracing himself to see his twin sprawled on the ground.

Just as he turned, he saw Shiro leap off the branch, bypassing using his arms altogether, as he stumbled with the force of landing on the ground.

"That's dangerous!" Ichigo scolded, "You could have broken your legs!"

"Haven't you got more important things to worry about?" Shiro grinned as he came running towards a startled Ichigo, who by instinct turned and continued running down the street.

He panted with the effort, as their house disappeared behind them, and his legs became as heavy as lead weights. However this time he could hear Shiro hot on his tail, also panting with effort but keeping up and if he slowed his pace by even a millisecond his brother would have him, then he'd be subjected to more torture.

"You can't run forever, Berry!" Shiro yelled, so close behind him it sent an adrenaline jolt up Ichigo's spine; he lurched forward, running with transformed effort into a nearby park.

He jumped over the swing set, disrupting them in his wake and turned to laugh as Shiro's legs got tangled in the chains. He freed himself quickly though and Ichigo darted off again, trudging through a sand pit before pausing to catch his breath on the edge of a horizontal spinning wheel. Shiro was there not two seconds later. They each braced themselves on either side of the wheel, panting, but ready to predict the others movements.

Ichigo stared into his brother's mischievous, determined, golden eyes, and smirked back, equally determined.

"You can't run from me." Shiro grinned.

Ichigo just smiled, before spinning the wheel to the left as he darted right, hoping it would distract Shiro long enough to get away.

Only soft green grass spread out before him as he darted across a field, running as if the hounds of hell were after him, his pace slowed as he looked up, noticing for the first time the blooming sakura trees surrounding the field. Their beauty took any breath he might have left away, as their branches glowed under the rising moon, blowing in the cool breeze as if to welcome him. Time seemed to stop as the gentle breeze brushed against him, sakura petals floating through it.

The moment was ruined as Shiro came crashing into his back, sending them both tumbling into the soft grass, smiles playing on their faces as they panted with the effort of the chase. In an instant Shiro had pinned him to the ground, grinning triumphantly, his white cheeks slightly flushed from the thrill and the cold.

"Don't just stop like that!" he yelled, grinning through his annoyance. "I could have hurt you if I'd been running at full speed!"

Ichigo laughed, "If you weren't running at full speed how come you're so worn out!" he giggled.

"I'm not worn out, I was just giving you a chance to get away," Shiro denied, still panting as his cheeks flushed further. "I could run much further than that!" he boasted, stopping once he noticed Ichigo wasn't even listening. "Why'd you stop anyway?" he asked, flopping down in the grass next to his twin, propping himself up on his good arm.

"Look at the sakura!" Ichigo exclaimed, eyes wide with awe as he watched the pink petals swirl through the air.

"Tch your such a girl sometimes," Shiro snorted, examining the heat in Ichigo's cheeks and the hot, orange of his hair that made him want to bury his face in those autumn locks. However the thing that drew his attention most of all the awe in his eyes; the sparkling excitement of a child at Christmas shining in honey sweet eyes. Ichigo watched with avid amazement as pink sakura petals danced around them, shining under the moonlight as they drifted through the breeze.

Even Shiro was captivated by the beautiful image Ichigo made, sprawled under the stars with petals floating around them. He watched as a particular petal drifted slowly down to land on Ichigo's forehead. The teen concentrated, sticking his tongue out as his eyes both turned inwards to look at it. Shiro burst out laughing, rolling over the grass until his sides hurt with laughter. Ichigo seemed to finally realize what he'd said, and he turned to glare at his brother.

"I'm not a girl!" he retorted. "Even you can't deny they're beautiful."

He turned to regard the berry again, "They're pretty, Just like you!" he teased, grinning stupidly at his brother as the teen threw a light punch his way.

Suddenly, a howling wind crashed through the clearing, sending the petals twirling violently around them, as the ice-cold wind cut into their bones. It vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving the clearing completely empty of petals and breeze. Ichigo scowled, shivering as an eerie feeling drowned the previously beautiful area. He turned worried brown eyes to his twin, Ichigo was well aware Shiro had always been weak to the cold.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, quickly getting to his feet, shifting uncomfortably as he waited for Shiro. The albino felt the chill too, and not just from the cold. He couldn't deny the foreboding atmosphere the wind had left.

"I still haven't got you to stop worrying." Shiro scowled at the same worried expression on his twins face, reminding him of why they were here. He stood up, turning to gesture towards the trees.

"You don't have to worry about me, berry, I'm a lot tougher than you think, and I don't break; I bend not break." He said sternly, watching Ichigo fidget.

"Now's not the time for that! Lets get out of here." Ichigo whined, eyes darting around the clearing nervously.

"Not until you stop worrying so much." Shiro said, stubborn despite his guts screaming at him to run.

"Didn't you listen to the news report!-? We shouldn't be out at night." Ichigo complained, turning to walk back the way they came before Shiro grabbed his shoulder.

"Who's the strongest guy you know?" The albino asked firmly, the serious look in his golden eyes stopping Ichigo in his tracks.

"Y-You…" he stuttered.

"Who has never, and never will, lose in a fight?" Shiro asked.

"You…" Ichigo sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Exactly, so there's nothing to worry about, right." He said, not even asking a question, as there was only one answer he would accept.

"Right, Fine, I'm not worried about you, because you'll be fine." Ichigo smiled, tugging on his sleeve as they started walking back home.

"Damn straight." Shiro replied, pleased with his victory, but most of all, pleased with how difficult it had been to achieve; it seemed the more Ichigo matured, the more feisty he got.

Shiro smirked as he followed his twin through the line of trees surrounding the clearing, oblivious to the 20 black clad figures that stumbled into it from the other side; weapons glinting in the moonlight, as the malicious smell of alcohol and drugs followed their deranged laughter.

* * *

"Your too sloppy! Be more graceful!" Stark yelled, from where he was slouched over the gymnasiums grandstand, bottle in one hand and cigarettes in the other.

"Why am I even doing this!-? "Shiro screeched back, "This is the stupidest form of training I've ever seen! And you're the worst teacher I've ever seen!"

He ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the forehead by M&M's before he carefully dodged most the next batch, which sailed past him in a brilliant rainbow of colors…or fell to the floor, where he tripped over them and crushed them beneath his feet.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and teach me something useful! Like fighting! Instead of just chucking chocolate at me, you lazy pervert!"

"This is training! I've told you, when you can dodge these M&M's as fast as I'm throwing them, then we'll move on to something different." Stark retorted, shoving the next handful of chocolate into his mouth. "Besides, " he continued, mouth full of chocolate. "It's not my fault I don't have the energy to do anything like that! Its yours!"

"How the hells that!-?" the albino yelled back, as he jumped frantically side to side, attempting to dodge the chocolates.

"Ever since you told me about your special relationship with Ichigo, my sleeping pattern is all fucked up! I have these dreams about you two getting it on, and then I have to wake up and relieve myself! I wake up like five times a night to wank because of you! Why did you have to tell me you two were intimate! You've ruined my life!" Stark yelled, shoving more chocolate into his mouth as he shed crocodile tears.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU STUPID PERVERT TEACHER!" Shiro screeched at the top of his lungs, veins popping all over his forehead as he fumed. In his fit of rage he managed to dodge all incoming chocolates, storming across the gymnasium as colored confectionaries whizzed past him. He marched straight up to the teacher, glaring at him fiercely as he snatched the bottle from the man's hand, taking a huge swig of it for himself.

"Heh, you did pretty well then; you're fast when you put your mind to it, kid." The teacher shrugged.

"That's fucking vodka!" Shiro yelled, as he handed the bottle back, coughing violently into his hand as his throat burned.

"I'm surprised you can tell…" the teacher yawned.

"You shouldn't be drinking that on school grounds! And it's only five in the afternoon!" the albino stomped his foot, snatching the bottle back and taking another swig.

"It's after school hours! I can do what I like!" the teacher defended, attempting to grab the bottle back.

"You're fucking hopeless; the worst teacher I've ever met. How did someone like you even become a teacher?" he queried, staring into the murky liquid skeptically.

"So you wanna hear my life's story now?" Stark replied sarcastically.

"And you said you had a daughter when you were in high school, that's fucked up, how did someone as gay as you ever get a daughter!" Shiro ranted, swinging the bottle away from the man's grip.

Stark sighed, giving up on the bottle to light a cigarette instead. "Did you ever think that maybe she's the reason why I'm gay?" He retorted, suddenly serious. "I had some bad experiences with women in my high school years."

Shiro wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but curiosity was a powerful foe. "How so?" he ventured.

"Lets just say non-consensual sex is an unpleasant experience…" the teacher muttered, puffing on his smoke. They were quiet for a while, sitting side by side on the bench, until Stark began to speak with a faraway look in his eye.

"My parents were Russian, I think. My earliest memory is of my dad downing a liter of brandy with his breakfast, before starting on the vodka. I don't remember much of them, because I was abandoned in my early childhood. They left me with my name though; Coyote. I still can't work out if they were just so fucking drunk they decided to give me an American name as a joke, or if it was some kind of anti-capitalist protest. I did a lot of fucked up shit for money during my youth, even worse things after I was left with lillynette. Working for Aizen was one of those things. But it was worth it in the long run; to see Lillynette well and cared for, however troublesome she is. " Stark smiled slightly, as he thought about his daughter, and it was another minute before he spoke again.

"I'm only in my twenties, I made it through raising Lillynette thanks to a good friend of mine. We sit around in a circle sometimes with other single fathers and talk about our troubles like old maternal women; bitching and complaining. But it feels so good! I feel so old sometimes! Shin and Kensei have been a great help, but there still older than me, there's no other single father in his twenties!" he took another large gulp of vodka, and taking his time with a cigarette before speaking again.

"It wasn't any special dream; being a teacher, it was just something I decided wouldn't be too bad. Just sitting around watching kids write up notes is no problem. But teaching you how to fight these guys? That's a heavy weight on my shoulders. I like you and your brother; if I didn't I wouldn't be doing this for you. But knowing your life's in my hands is more troublesome…" Shiro let the teacher take back the bottle, watching him as he chugged down the rest, tossing the bottle over his shoulder where it clanked, joining a pile of previously emptied bottles.

"You could live or die any day, depending on how well I teach you…" He mused, pulling another bottle out, and downing half of it in one swig. "So I've decided I'm going to teach you well; so that I don't have to worry if you die, so that I know it wasn't my fault." Stark stood up, swaying on his feet. "So lets do some real training now!" he cheered, before passing out face down on the wooden floor, loud snores rocking the building to its foundation.

Shiro sighed, turning around to count five empty bottles of vodka under the grandstand. _'So he can hold his liquor alright…'_ He noted. The pile was quickly joined by a sixth, as he finished the newly opened bottle off, before chucking Stark's arm over his shoulder and trudging them through the door.

'_Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm a good person…' _he told himself_ 'I'm just paying back a debt that I don't owe yet.' _Taking fifty dollars and a few cigarettes from his teachers wallet, while searching for an address, helped clear the 'good citizen' notion from his head, while covering the fair for the taxi and his troubles.

When he hauled the man into the taxi, a strangely angled bob of blond hair and slanted, skeptical eyes stared at him from under a brown newsboy cap.

"Well if it ain't good ol' Stark!" the man jeered, his wide grin revealing a set of the straightest teeth Shiro had ever seen. He stared skeptically at the man, shady being the mildest of words to describe him, and the passed out, mumbling body of Stark, before climbing in after him. '_Damn it! I cant leave him with such a shady looking guy…_' he complained to himself.

"He's out cold, just take us to…" he read off the address retrieved from Starks wallet, and settled into the window, glaring at the passing cars. His brow began to twitch as he felt the blonde drivers eyes on him through the rearview mirror, turning a fierce glare at the man only earned him a light chuckle, but his eyes went back to the road.

"Oh boys… stop that…" Stark giggled, curling into his seat, before giggling again and rolling towards Shiro, his arms reaching out to grab him, while his lips stretched out as if to place a kiss. The teen almost retched in disgust as he desperately warded the groping hands away, his annoyance levels shooting through the roof as veins popped all over his forehead.

"Oh, Shiroooo, Ichiiii… we're in school! You cant touch me there!" he wheezed, now leaning fully over the struggling teen, salivating on his shoulder and hands groping muscled chest and thigh, before Shiro's patience hit rock bottom. With both his feet he sent the man crashing into the other side of the cab, where his head impacted with the glass and he slumped against the door.

The albino turned a ferocious death glare at the driver, whose eyes were alight with mirth as he struggled to hold in his laughter.

"Do continue! Just pretend I'm not here. " The driver teased, his knowing smirk reflected in the mirror.

"Its not what you think!" Shiro shot back, "He's just drunk."

"Are you sure he's not like that all the time?" the man chuckled, earning a snarl from the teen as he turned to look at the passing cars again.

When they arrived at the house, Shiro kicked the teacher out of the car, dragging him by the ear toward the front door of the house. He rang the doorbell, tapping his foot as he waited. Soon enough the door swung open violently, revealing a short, angry preteen with light green hair, arranged in a very basic manner, and pink eyes. She answered the door in her underwear, apparently not phased by cold weather in the slightest.

"What!-?" She growled, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. But Shiro was master at cold treatment, and he glared back, forcing her to step back into the house with his eyes alone.

"Your old man." He yanked the man forward, handing him to his daughter by the scruff of his collar. She looked him over, sighed, and then looked over his shoulder at the waiting taxi.

"Hi Shinji." She greeted, her stance softening into the comfortable slouch one would use around family friends.

"Hey lil' "he grinned back. Before she turned her glare back to Shiro, watching him as he turned to leave, his hands in his pockets to protect him from the cold.

"Who are you!-?" she asked, and he stopped to regard her again before answering.

"Shiro Kurosaki." He said.

"Why were you with my old man?" She cocked her hip to the side again.

"None of your business, ask him when he wakes up." He turned a cold shoulder on the inappropriately dressed girl, definitely not in the mood to explain himself as the temperature dropped every second, and climbed back into the cab.  
_'So he's a terrible teacher, a terrible father, a pervert, an alcoholic and a smoker.' _He mused in annoyance, _'Why do I have to be trained by such a troublesome guy?'_

* * *

"How's your training with Stark-sensei going?" Ichigo asked, making casual conversation as they walked to school.

"It's been a week, and I've gotten heaps stronger, so it's going okay…" He muttered back.

"So you like Stark-sensei now?" His brother replied.

"No, why would you think that!-?" He barked.

Ichigo chuckled, looking him over knowingly. "You don't say bad stuff about him all the time now, I can tell you like him."

Shiro growled, diverting his eyes, "He's still a pervert…" he muttered.

* * *

When classes had finished, Shiro made his way to the gymnasium as usual, for his training with Stark. Ichigo trailed behind him, skimming the pages of a book as they walked, then setting up his books across the bench. Prepared for a good session of study while he watched Shiro train.

The albino paced across the floor, muttering curses to himself. "He's late again!" he growled, just as the door came swinging open.

"Ah, sorry I'm late…" Stark muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What was it this time? Having another toss in the bathroom?" Shiro snorted.

"I'll have you know that was only one time. I was making preparations. " Stark replied lazily, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "We're going on a field trip."

The twins ears pricked up, "What kind of field trip?" Shiro inquired.

"I think your ready for the final stage of the training." Stark said, gesturing for them to follow. "Ichigo can come too."

"Actually, I think I'll meet you at home. I have to study," Ichigo replied sheepishly, waving his book around. Stark waved dismissively, and Shiro turned to face his brother.

"Be careful, Ichi, you never know what kind of monsters are lurking. " he teased, ruffling his twins hair before skipping off after Stark.

Stark's car was surprisingly nice, black and shiny with tinted windows and a sleek design. Shiro whistled his appreciation, running his hand along its side as he smudged the gloss.

"Seems like your doing pretty well, Sensei." He muttered, hesitating slightly before climbing into the car. Who'd have thought he'd climb into a black, tinted car with Stark of all people? He decided that if he was ever going to kidnap someone, this car would be the ideal way to do it; stylish and dramatic. He found the situation amusing; climbing willingly into such a suspicious car with a pervert, without even knowing where they were headed.

"Don't tell me your taking me to your rape dungeon or something," Shiro joked, hoping Stark would tell him their destination.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied eerily, smirking to himself. Shiro shivered, considering what he'd do if the man actually did kidnap him.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a long time, while Shiro became more and more suspicious. Did Stark have a rape dungeon somewhere outside the town center they were heading to? Was it underground? Or in an old abandoned warehouse? They _were _heading into the district for warehouses…

The car slowed, as a small rundown corner store came into view, surrounded by a large, dusty yard. Stark drove straight through the open gate and got out of the car, followed hesitantly by a scowling Shiro. The teen slinked after his teacher, hands in his pockets as he glared at the two kids that watched them approach.

A scowling red haired boy glared at them, kicking the dust around so it settled in their clothing. The other was a sickly girl with pig-tails and huge doe like eyes and a permanent blush. She was so fucking cute Shiro's eyes had to look over her twice, to assure she was real, and not a character from a perverted hentai manga, for pedophiles like Stark.

"Ururu, Jinta." Stark greeted the kids, not sparing them a second glace as he went to enter the store.

"The boss has quests, I wouldn't go in there if I was you." The red haired boy said, going back to sweeping at the dust.

Stark entered the store anyway, making his way confidently down the hallway, following the muffled sounds of conversation to a closed door.

Shiro hung back as Stark slid the door open, followed by an immediate cease in all conversation.

"Coyote Stark…" A deep voice drawled from inside the room, "I never expected to see you here."

Shiro's curiosity grew as Stark only stood in the doorway, a bored expression on his face.

"Why don't you join us for tea?" Asked another voice, cheerful and lighthearted.

The tension was dispelled as Starks lips twitched up in a smirk. "I'd love to." He said, disappearing into the room.

Shiro frowned, feeling neglected and out of his element as he hung awkwardly in the hallway, wanting nothing more than to be home with Ichigo. Instead he was in some stranger's house in an uninhabited district with a bunch of perverts; He deduced whoever kept the uke girl outside _had_ to be a pervert.

"Shiro, come here, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine." Stark called out to him.

With a famous Kurosaki scowl in place, Shiro walked confidently into the room, only to be immediately intimidated by four sets of examining, experienced eyes.

The four middle-aged men sat around the table, looking him over like a piece of meat.

A blonde man with steely, playful, curious eyes met his from under a green and white bucket hat. He could have looked a lot younger if it weren't for the stubble along his chin and neck.

Next to him was a pale man with long white hair and a kind smile. On his right was a thick set man wearing a pink overcoat, long, curly, brown hair cascaded down his back as he eyed Shiro with an indifferent expression rivaling Starks at his most uninterested.

"So this is the kid you told us about?" the brown haired one asked, turning back to Stark lazily. Sweat beaded down Shiro's neck.

"This is Shiro Kurosaki, yeah he's the one." Stark replied, leaning back in his seat.

The white haired man was immediately on his feet, snatching up Shiro's hand and shaking it forcefully.

"Hello, my name's Ukitake Jushiro." He smiled kindly. "You can call me Jushiro if you like, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Us Shiro's have to stick together, don't we?" his kindly smile was all up in the teens face, making him feel nauseas as he twitched in irritation, resisting the urge to punch the smothering man.

He almost sighed in relief as Stark pulled the man back to his seat, sensing Shiro's irritation.

"Maaa, you have lovely hair, Kurosaki." Chimed the suddenly too-close voice of the bucket hat man, as he stood at Shiro's side, fingering his silky locks. The albino jumped in surprise, glaring at the man who only snickered at his response.

"I'm Urahara kisuke, the owner of this fine establishment!" he grinned, patting Shiro on the shoulder. '_Definitely a pervert...'_ Shiro thought.

"Kyoraku." Greeted the flower-garbed man lazily.

There was a pregnant silence as the men all exchanged glances, seeming to have a silent conversation.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Kyoraku finally said, doubt swaying his voice.

"I'm sure, just a little confused as to why the man would wait so long to make his move…" Stark grumbled.

"The boy sure is a looker, ne?" Kisuke grinned, "I can see why Aizen would be interested in him, I have a theory about that…" The blonde rubbed his stubbly chin in thought.

"I hope your doing a good job training the boy, Stark." Ukitake smiled. "It'd be a shame for him to get hurt. He is just a civilian after all."

"Ah about that, I need to borrow your training grounds, Kisuke; its time for the final test." Stark smirked.

"Already?" Urahara feigned shock, "he must be a fast learner." The man chuckled darkly, bucked hat shading his eyes as he pulled out a fan and waved it mysteriously around his face.

"I wouldn't even think about it, Kisuke, this kids too fast a learner in my opinion." Stark replied, yawning lazily. "You couldn't handle him anyway."

"Oh? Your admitting even _you_ couldn't handle him? " Kisuke grinned, mischief glinted in his eyes as he teased the teacher.

Stark scoffed. "I doubt even Aizen himself could handle this one; he's feisty"

Shiro was bristling in anger; being ignored was one of the quickest ways to rile him up, on top of being ignored, and talked about, as if he weren't there was infuriating.

"What the fuck are we doing here!" he snapped, drawing shocked looks from the men present as they seemed to remember him.

"So can we borrow the training grounds?" Stark stood up, not waiting for a reply. "Bring all the heavy artillery, will you? We'll be going through everything today." He left with his hands in his pockets, gesturing for Shiro to follow as they stalked the maze of Urahara's house.

Shiro hesitated as a hatch in the floor was lifted, revealing a dark spiraling staircase leading deep under the complex.

"There's no way I'm going down there with you." He stated firmly, images of creepy rape dungeons eating up his mind.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki I'll be right there with you!" Kisuke grinned a lecherous grin, appearing right beside him, hat shading his eyes, as he waved the fan in front his face, making him seem extra shady.

"That's even worse!" Shiro growled, inching away from the creepy man, and towards the exit. "There is no way I am going down into a creepy dark basement with two perverts." He planted his feet firmly in place.

"Smart kid." Came the voice of Kyoraku, leaning against the doorframe and blocking the exit.

"You boys have fun now!" Ukitake popped up, smiling his sickly sweet smile over kyoraku's shoulder. "We'll be heading off; got to get back to work."

Shiro glared at them as they disappeared, the logical part of his mind begging him to call them back; beg them not to leave him here with these two. But his pride wouldn't allow it, and instead he just twitched in annoyance.

"Off we go!" Sang Kisuke as he suddenly shoved Shiro firmly down into the basement, grinning as the teen tumbled down the stairs, yelping and cursing.

He groaned as he hit the bottom, rubbing his eyes as they were assaulted by harsh, unforgiving light. When he opened them, blue sky and floating clouds crossed his vision.

Looking around he found a large wasteland filled with dust and rock formations. _'So its not a rape dungeon…?' _he thought in confusion.

"How'd you like it, Kurosaki?" Urahara cheered, waving his fan around to hide his huge grin.

Gold eyes roamed the landscape, hoping he hadn't been kidnapped and shipped off to an American desert by these two perverts, before his eyes rested on a large table stretched over the rocks, spread across it was every type of firearm Shiro had ever seen or heard about, and a lot he hadn't.

Stark was looking over them curiously, occasionally picking a pair up and fingering their triggers.

"All gangsters handle guns." He drawled lazily, "especially Aizen's top dogs; so if you don't want to get shot again, your going to learn a bit about them." Starks smirk could only be described as sadistic; and it sent a shiver of fear down Shiro's spine. The twin pistols he picked seemed to look so perfect in his teachers grip.

* * *

The first thing Shiro noticed as he stumbled up the path to his house was that the lights weren't on. '_Why wouldn't Ichigo have the damn porch lights on!' _ He mentally scolded his brother as he felt his way to the front door in the dark, grasping blindly for the handle.

It gave way easily when he turned it, and the door swung eerily open. He paused at the entrance, fear pooling in his gut as he stared into the dark house. '_Why would Ichigo leave the door open this late at night! Is this some kind of joke?' _ He shivered uncomfortably, already knowing for certain that Ichigo would never pull a joke like this.

"Ichigo?-!" he called into the house, dumping his bag and shoes in the threshold before sneaking his way down the hallway. "Ichigo are you home!-?" he yelled.

The floorboards creaked as he walked, meeting his desperate calls with eerie silence. Fear was quickly taking hold of him, crawling like ants all over his body, drowning him in panic and desperation. _'Maybe he's just asleep?_' he tried to rationalize, '_or at one of his friends houses? No, he would have left a note.'_ He slunk silently down the hallway, body stiff and alert, as he searched the living room for his brother or a note, the fear still crawling at him every time he came up empty.

Shiro froze in his tracks when noises reached his ears; the thudding of footsteps and muffled voices. He slunk through the kitchen, as quiet as a cat and paused outside the door to the clinic.

Voices and movement came through the door, sinister and scary as he faced the unknown.

'_Put the boy down on the bed.' _he made out, almost letting out a growl, before arming himself against the threat.

The door creaked open before him, and the voices ceased as the dark room revealed two figures standing over the unmistakable form of Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" he yelled out, unable to hold in his cry as anger overcame him. With a flick of his fingers two knives were released, the mysterious figures easily deflected them, moving to stand between him and Ichigo.

"Maaa, that was close." The first figure drawled, cocking his head to the side as he addressed his partner, "you deflected it too, ne?" he grinned.

"Bastards! What have you done to Ichigo!-?" Shiro growled, grasping more knives and readying for a fight.

"Worried are ya? Don't be. 'Es just sleepin' Wan' me ta wake 'im up?" The figure drawled, silver hair glinting in the moonlight, though shadows hid his face Shiro could hear the grin in his voice. The man moved, reaching a hand out to the unconscious form of Ichigo.

"Don't touch him!" Shiro barked, stopping the man's approach with a knife imbedded in the wall.

"A bit protective, ne?" he chimed back, removing his hand.

"Give him back and get out of my house." Shiro growled, moving to clear the doorway and inch closer towards his brother.

"Ain'cha gonna ask why we're here?" the figure tilted his head again.

"Don't care. Leave." Shiro growled, but was ignored as the mysterious man's hand reached out towards Ichigo again. Two knives were released as Shiro growled a warning, though they were deflected easily as the man slipped a short wakizashi styled sword from the folds of his coat. The albino's body clenched in fear as he watched the man run his blade over Ichigo's pulsing throat, then down over his chest, cutting off the clothes he wore.

"Such a pretty little thing, it'd be a shame to 'ave to disfigure that smooth skin." The man tsked, turning his blade so it glinted in the moonlight. It took a few seconds for Shiro to catch his breath, as he felt as if the knife had just been run over his throat, instead of Ichigo's.

"What do you want?" He chocked out helplessly.

"You." The man turned his grin straight on Shiro, aquamarine eyes glowing in the dark as he quickly bore down on the shocked teen. Pinning him to the wall by the tip of his wakazashi.

Shiro swallowed thickly, letting his arms drop to his sides as he stared into mesmerizing aqua eyes that seemed to see right through him. He could feel the other man leaning over Ichigo, like a chain dragging him back, holding back his wrath. Contrasting thoughts ran through his mind as he froze underneath his captor. He closed his eyes, Knowing if he made a move the other would hurt Ichigo; he could feel his brothers vulnerability like a ball and chain, stopping him from tearing into these fools. His desire to destroy them burned in his mind as he opened his eyes again, watching in glee as his captor's eyes widened, and he backed off slightly, intimidated by Shiro's bloodlust.

In that moment he swore they would pay for threatening Ichigo; For breaking into his home and hurting his brother, And for putting him in such a frustrating position.

"Ya still got the little one? Ne Tousen?" The silver haired man flicked his squinting eyes to his partner.

"He is at my mercy." The other spoke for the first time; his voice deep and tinged with arrogance and self-certainty. Shiro almost scoffed.

"Don't move, Shiro, or ya brother's gonna get hurt." The smiling guy chimed, pushing his blade further into Shiro's skin. The teen balled his hands into fists, clenching them against his bloodlust and anger as the man moved closer, until his face was right next to Shiro's.

"Ma names' Ichimaru Gin, and this is Kaname Tousen." He almost sung into Shiro's ear, his voice silky and seductive. "It's a pleasure ta finally meet'cha." He chimed.

"What do you want with me?" Shiro ground out, gritting his teeth in rage.

* * *

A/N- Well… I think that counts as a cliffhanger! Sorry guys. :P This chapter drawled on a bit, though lots of new characters were introduced- Shinji, Lillynette, jinta, Ururu, Urahara, Kyoraku and Ukitake! It only got really serious at the end, Starks drunk rambling were kind of weird too- I'm not sure if it makes much sense, and sorry about Gin's accent- I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. :/

Also, I would like to remind everyone, that this story is Shiro-centric. Ichigo is a 'damsel in distress' type of character, so his feelings won't be covered to the same extent as Shiro's. He is OOC & uke, If you have any complaints please let me know though!

Thank you for reading! And please leave a review, anything you guys have to say means a lot to me, especially criticism.

I'd like to know if I should change the summary back though? :/

Thank you for your time everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary- Golden eyes, alabaster skin, a devilish smile and deadly instinct. Shiro Kurosaki isn't an opponent any fool would mess with. In a high school where perverted or bloodthirsty predators loom around every corner, and the streets are filled with gang warfare, Shiro has one weakness- his brother Ichigo. LEMON, ShiroxIchigo- Incest, with het lime as well. Uke-Ichigo.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime & Lemon, Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Disturbing and mature themes. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- I must say, I started this story with absolutely no idea where it was going, and now, 50 thousand words later, I still have no idea where it's going! After 50 thousand words I am only just introducing a villain. Thank you for reviewing and Do enjoy this poor excuse of a chapter.

* * *

"Wha' do we want with wit' ya?" Gin tilted his head playfully, as his grin spread. "Wha' was tha' mission again? Tousen?" he addressed his partner.

The other man looked up, watching them closely from his position over Ichigo. The albino turned his gaze to the other man, examining him with the little light that filtered in, and sizing up how quickly he could be killed.

He was black. This was the first thing he noticed, as dark-skinned people weren't very common in this part of the world. Long braids fell over his back and face, lending him a fierce warrior-like image, his muscles were accentuated by the vest he wore, and Shiro could just make out the shape of a sword he kept hidden under his clothing. But under the teens scrutinizing gaze, violet eyes met his unflinching; empty violet eyes stood out on his face, gleaming in the moonlight as much as the aqua-eyed orbs had.

"We are here to enforce justice." He answered vaguely, turning his eyes back to the unconscious teen he was guarding.

Gin sighed, wishing he could smack some sense out of his partner, but turned back to his prey nonetheless.

"Yada yada… seems we forgot!" he sung nonchalantly, "Oh well."

Suddenly his long fingers were running through silky strands of the teen's hair, as Shiro couldn't hold in his growl; his wrath was almost released at the gesture, this having been the second stranger in the same day to touch his hair so intimately.

" Such pretty hair ya 'ave… " He drawled, "Ne, Why don' we 'ave a little fun while we're 'ere." If possible his grin spread further. Long fingers wound through his hair, tugging, twisting and teasing, until they were ghosting over his ass. Shiro almost yelped when those hands impacted, hard, with his unsuspecting bottom. He instinctively jumped forward to escape the pain, straight into Gins chest as the older man smirked down at him, backing him further into the wall as his hands molested his stinging butt-cheeks.

"Wha's with tha angry face… Ya scarin' me koi." As he said this, Gin didn't look the slightest bit scared, instead he grinded his hips roughly against the teens, mashing him into the wall.

"Fuck you! Don't touch me, bastard!" Shiro yelled, his anger finally overcoming him as he lashed out at Gin, knocking him back with a huge punch to the jaw.

Gins foxy grin fell as he stumbled to the floor, knocking over tables and chairs in his descent. He frowned, sitting on his ass as he rubbed his swelling cheek, before the Grin was back full force and he jumped up from the floor.

"Tha wasn't very nice, ya know." He teased, earning a warning growl from Shiro before knives were flying across the room, leaving the teens hands as quick as bullets and dropping to the ground as they neared their targets; the men deflecting or dodging them.

"Wow… Ya're pretty good a' tha' " Gin said, once the wave of knives had run out. "Ever think 'bout joinin' the circus? "

His clothes were shredded, showing how close the knives had come to breaking skin, and blood dripped from a few shallow cuts; One across his cheek, his right bicep, and the other in his side. Just as Shiro was preparing for a second attack, his blood turned to ice in his veins as he felt the, by now familiar, feeling of a blade against Ichigo's neck. The orangette twitched, and scowled, but showed no signs of waking up.

His outburst of anger forgotten, he felt the ball and chain dragging him back into the fear for Ichigo's safety. Arms dropped to his side as he glared at the men, the painfully frustrating feeling of being helpless and scared crawling over him, while his eyes screeched for blood.

"I'll 'ave ta punish ya fer tha' " Gin said smugly, as the teen only stared back indifferently, uncaring of whatever punishment his captors would use.

"Wake 'im up." Gin ordered, watching Shiro's eyes shoot open with panic as he addressed his partner.

"NO!" Shiro shouted, but it was too late, as Tousen swung his blade down, piercing into smooth tan skin.

Ichigo screamed as he shoot up in his seat, brown eyes wide and confused as he panted against the pain in his hand.

Tousen didn't even bat an eye as he quickly pulled the blade from the teens hand, letting him take it away and nurse it against his chest.

Tears formed in the corners of Ichigo's eyes as he gritted his teeth and whimpered. Blood was pouring from the hole in his hand, dripping down his chest and abdomen as he rocked back and forth, trying in vain to hold in his sounds of agony.

Shiro stood stock still, staring in horror as his beloved little brother was dripping with his own blood. Images of his mother's bloody body flashed across his vision, her tan skin and bright autumn hair dripping with crimson as her warm brown eyes stared lifelessly into him.

It was a miracle the albino's delicate mental state wasn't smashed to pieces at the sight. It had been over ten years since he had seen Ichigo bleeding, ten years since Ichigo had been in so much pain and ten years since he'd allowed Ichigo to be hurt. Only the small sounds of the teen's whimpers and sobs- as painful as it was to hear them- kept him sane. His long beautiful hair suddenly felt heavy, condemning him for failing, and dragging him into the ground.

The rush of feelings he had coursed through him like a drug, hitting him with sensations much stronger than he was used to feeling- Shock, Worry, Fear, Frustration, Distress, Insecurity, Guilt, Anguish…etc But worry was the foremost feeling he had, before it was replaced by a blind rage. Shiro's limbs were trembling as he watched the crimson liquid cover his brother. The rage rushed through him like a drug, feeding his burning desire for violence and bloodshed, pumping in his veins and alerting his senses with a shot of adrenaline.

Gin stepped back as he felt the anger in the air, the bloodlust was incredible, sitting heavy upon his shoulders as he watched the albino tremble with rage. Tousen quickly moved to apprehend the orange head again, pressing his blade into the boy's neck, not sparing shocked brown orbs a glance as he also watched Shiro wearily.

The foreboding pressure was stifling for the two thugs, they shared a weary glace, watching the trembling teen in fear as his white hair curtained his face.

"Heh…" A shiver shot up their spines as low, dark chuckles started tumbling from the teens mouth, his grin was wide and insane as he looked up, his golden orbs shining with insanity as he called for their blood. The sinister chuckling evolved into full-blown cackling as the teen's shoulders rolled in mirth, the laughter rolling through his body in waves.

"Now, now…" Gin's fox-like grin was still in place, delicate as it may be, "don't be loosin' ya' mind on us now." He scolded, bringing the teen back to reality as he fell to his knees, the laughter fading to hysteric sobs as he stared hopelessly at the floor.

Tousen moved, drawing a long barreled gun from his coat pocket and placing it against Ichigo's temple, he tugged back on the trigger, ready to take the berry's life in less than a second.

"Come 'ere." Gin ordered, and Shiro hesitantly crawled across the floor, not looking up, as he dragged himself toward his enemy's; reluctance in every cell of his being.

Gin smirked as his long fingers grasped Shiro's jaw, turning to admire his blank face; Golden eyes were hidden behind long bangs, hiding those scary eyes from view, and Gin didn't move them, as he didn't want to look into those intense eyes ever again. The teens jaw hung slack in his grip, pale lips slightly parted and his breathing even.

Gin's grin dimmed as he thought about his next move. The albino seemed compliant now, and he wanted to have some more fun, but after the display of insanity Gin was hesitant to put himself in any perilous positions. The kid was hot; even if he was insane, intense and generally scary; he was a wild card. Now he looked extra hot all spacey and submissive in Gins hands. It felt like holding a bomb, knowing the slightest wrong touch could set the timer ticking, or a delicate porcelain doll as a simple flick of his wrist or drop of his grip around the teens will could send him crashing into pieces; shattering that beautiful porcelain complexion.

He turned the teens jaw again, admiring the beautiful snow white skin, the sharp curve to his jaw as he followed a breath make its way down his neck, chest rising and falling under smooth skin. Licking his lips, Gin swallowed drool as his hungry eyes roamed over the teen's collarbone, watching that smooth skin disappear into his shirt. A quick slash of his knife got rid of that, the fabric falling to the ground as more pale skin was revealed to the cold night air. Gin smirked as a shudder racked the teen's body, rippling through lanky arms and slim chest.

Shiro was on his knees before him, willing to do anything for the safety of his brother.

His hips were the absolute symbol of male perfection; as thin and slim as his brothers, which Gin remembered admiring before the albino showed up. Sharp hipbones descended from his taut abdomen; flat stomach pulled tight with muscle and perfection. He recalled the perfect, juicy ass his hands had the honor of molesting previously.

"Unzip me." Gin purred, watching the albino hesitate only a second before long fingers reached out, skillfully dragging the zip of his jeans down.

Shiro swallowed thickly as he pulled Gins length free; the man was so turned on it would have amused him under any other circumstances. Shiro's face was so expressionless it would have scared him if he could see it, and his eyes, hidden as they were, dredged in defeat and helplessness… he was exceptionally glad the man couldn't see those. He wrapped his black nailed fingers around the base; not even hesitating as he brought the tip straight into his mouth, studded tongue worshipping his captor's erection.

"Maa, Y'ur good a' tha', Kid. " Gin groaned, slipping his fingers through long white hair.

Inwardly, Shiro retched in disgust; he could feel Ichigo's brown eyes on him, feel them boring into him intensely, Imagine the betrayal showing through them- Betrayal, despair and disappointment. But at the same time he could feel the weight of the gun poised to take Ichigo's life. Just one second, one mistake from him and Ichigo would have a hole in his head, his intelligent brains splattered across the wall and his face forever frozen in a mask of horror. His precious brother could be taken from him in an instant, his whole life- the life his mother entrusted him with, the life his father worked everyday to educate, the life he protected for ten years, the life that made his lunch and studied and had friends and laughed and cried. The one thing he lived for.

It was funny how things turned out this way, when you decide to live for someone else; it's their life on the line, instead of your own.

One measly blowjob wasn't worth Ichigo's life, and it wasn't as if it was his first time… So he sucked it up, literally and figuratively.

It didn't take long, a few flicks of his tongue and jerks of his hand before the man was releasing in his mouth. Fingers were tangled in his hair as he desperately tried to pull away, but Gin held him in place, mocking him with that fox-like grin. He only gagged once before downing the thick semen with heavy gulps.

"Wowie, koi, ya' must 'ave a lotta practice with cock in ya mouth, ta get tha' good." Gin sighed breathlessly. "I'm sure Aizen'll be pleased."

That was when Shiro lost it; the delicate line between insanity and responsibility snapped like a rubber band, ricocheting violently through his garbled emotions.

His captors had dropped their guard; they thought he'd given up, and Gin was still basking in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Dangerous gold eyes glowed from under his bangs, and an insane Grin stretched across his face as he launched himself from the ground; leaping through the air like a predator as the adrenaline and madness rushed through his veins. The familiar feeling of the power rush he'd become acquainted with pulsed through him, caressing his fragile mind like an old friend, or a timely savior.

Tousen only had a second, as his violet eyes widened in shock and fear as the teen bore down on him. The fear was too thick in his blood to move his body anyway; all he could do was grunt as the teen tore into him with his bare fists, powering into his strong muscled body as if it were dough. They crashed over tables and stools until Shiro was pinning him down on the ground. The huge black man was too out of breath after the pummeling to struggle. He stared in shock at the mindless teen above, gaping like a fish at the complete change in personality; one second the teen was defeated and compliant, even going so far as to suck Gins cock, which by right should take a teenager a while to recover from. The next he was grinning like a madman, beating the shit out of Tousen as if it was his favorite pastime; as if Tousen were just a neatly wrapped birthday present he could tear into with the abandon of a child.

It was mildly unfortunate that Shiro found something in the man's gaze insulting, as he reached out to grasp the first sharp object he found. Knives were scattered over the floor from their previous contest, though what the albino found in his hand was a pen. It was a nice pen; gold coated and engraved with his mother's name, as it had been hers before she was murdered.

He grasped the pen tightly in his hand, insane grin stretching his face as he plunged it into the man's eye. Tousen's screams tore through the room, probably the whole neighborhood as the fountain pen was plunged into the delicate jelly substance of his eye, not just once, but over and over again until his entire eye socket was a bloody mess, all mashed up and crushed like a rotten apple. The gleeful laughter started again as he started on the second eye. Driving the bloody pen into that flawless violet eye, laughing at the man's screams and pleading, as he destroyed the contents of his last eye socket with reckless abandon.

Tousen was whimpering and sobbing now. Shiro only laughed louder as he thought how hard the man would be crying, if he still had eyes to cry from. But he was never going to cry again. Ever. The thought thrilled him, utter elation possessing him as he continued to defile the man's eyes, or what was left of them, laughing as if he were having the time of his life.

His laughter died down as Tousen could do nothing but sob and scream.

"Justice will get you!" He managed to scream, before passing out, or dying- Shiro didn't really care.

Gin was next, the albino turned around, excited grin already in place as he searched for the silver haired man he wanted to kill the most. Fox-face was nowhere to be seen, and he turned around to his latest victim just in time to see Gin's shit-eating grin as he hauled Tousen over his shoulder, already halfway across the room and standing in the doorway.

"Well It's been fun playin wi't cha' " he chimed, as if his buddy hadn't just been hacked to pieces. "But we really must be goin' now. See ya around, koi!" Then he was gone, disappearing from the clinic, the house and into the night as if his life depended on escape; which it most definitely did.

The clinic was utterly silent while Shiro simply watched as they left; he would have killed them both if it hadn't been for Ichigo's reassuring hand in his pant leg. The adrenaline and the madness left him completely at the touch, leaving him shocked and empty. He sunk to his knees in despair- a feeling he was really getting sick of by this point, then slumped on his ass, staring at the open door, the knives, scattered furniture, belongings and ripped clothing.

Had that been him, to brutally pulverize Tousen's eyes? Could he really do that, while laughing manically? Yes. Yes he could. The only thing he was ashamed of was that Ichigo had been witness to such brutal behavior.

Would the orangette ever want to look and him again? What would he think? How would he go on living with such a monster?

His worries all came crashing down on him at once, and on the very top of the huge pile was Ichigo's injury. Ichigo was right behind him, though he didn't dare turn around, as desperately as he wanted too. It was of the uttermost importance that Ichigo didn't look into his eyes. Didn't look into the eyes of a monster, or see into his cold, unregretful heart.

Shiro's breath caught in his throat as he felt a hand wrap around his torso, followed hesitantly by the bloody, injured one, as Ichigo wrapped both his arms around shiro, drawing him back into his warm, bloody chest and burying his orange locks into his brothers shoulder.

The albino rocked back and forth, cradling ichigo's arms around him as tears welled in his eyes. They fell like stones, until he was sobbing into him arms.

He didn't even know why he was crying; it was all too much. He had a long day, and followed by Ichigo getting hurt, dredging up his feeling about his mothers death, The assailants pushing him and pushing him until he cracked. Split under the pressure of standing strong for ten years, and the power rush that seemed to come when he was in trouble. Two of them in a row had pushed him too far. The situation, the danger, the pressure, the insanity; everything was too overwhelming, and the albino couldn't hold himself, or pull himself together this time. The pieces were to scattered to be picked up. So he allowed Ichigo to cradle him as he cried, the berry rocking him gently back and forth as he breathed into his brothers shoulder blades.

They sat there, on the cold stone floor, shitless and bloody in the midst of chaos, late into the night; until Shiro's tears were all spent up, and he'd cried his heart out. Ten years worth of tears were shed until they finally dried up as sleep overcame both of them.

* * *

A rare frown was sported on Gins face as he made his way hastily through corridors draped in shadow. The walls rose up around him, boxing him in their concrete confines as shadows flickered and moved. The occasional candle lit the way as he moved quietly through the maze of twists and turns. The frown adorning Gin Ichimaru's face was, in a way, scarier than his constant smile, as it spoke his displeasure, sending moths and insects scurrying out of his way.

A shiver raked his body as sharp eyes caught sight of glowing gold, watching him from the shadows, stopping him in his tracks as his mind took him back to only hours before. The golden eyed albino glaring hatefully at him through the darkness. The insane amount of hate in those eyes was enough to freeze him in place; even the memory of it had him stumbling away from the darkness in the corner, his heartbeat increasing in his chest.

Suddenly the candle flickered again, and a golden winged moth took to the air; a single circle of gold surrounded by black on each wing.

Gin scowled as he quickly regained his composure, hurrying on his way again, as he tried to shake off the haunting memory of that boy.

The mocking smile returned to the man's face as he reached a huge, red door, taking up the whole wall and decked with two, large, bronze handles. He increased his smile to its normal proportions, brushing himself down before knocking firmly on the door.

"Enter." A deep voice came from inside, and Gin pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

The sight that met him consisted of a large backed chair, swung facing away from the door and towards the huge, roaring hearth of a fire. Expensive tapestries hung from the walls and floor, a huge mahogany desk sat decked in paperwork, vials and mysterious things sat to one side, while the other wall was covered in a huge bookshelf.

"I trust your mission was a success?" came the smooth, baritone voice from behind the chair.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. The Kurosaki kid's ripe fer the pickin'" Gin chimed back. "Protective little fella… Gouged poor Tousen's eyes out! Ain't never gonna see the light of day 'gain." Gin chuckled heartily.  
"I see…" Aizen mused, the amusement evident in his voice before he swung around in his chair dramatically. Revealing a young, brunette man with his hair slicked back, cold, calculating eyes and a cruel smirk twisting his lips.

"The Kurosaki boy is strong you say? His training is complete?" Aizen moved over to his desk, rummaging through the neatly stacked papers.

"Strong as strong can be" Gin smiled, rocking on his heels.

"Excellent." Aizen smiled, stopping his rummaging as he found what he was looking for, staring almost lovingly at a photo of a younger Shiro; the child glaring at the camera. Aizen carefully pinned the photo above his desk, causing Gin's eyes to widen minimally as Aizen had never kept photos of his victims before.

"This one shall be exceptionally fun; I do love it when they struggle in the face of despair." Aizens eyes were glittering with an excitement the silver-haired fox had never seen before, and it sent tingles of fear down his spine.  
"After all, a flowers true perfume can only be found when it is crushed; and what a pretty flower we have found this time, Gin. I'm sure it will be outstandingly beautiful to destroy it." An eerie smile stretched across the man's face, and Gin braced himself, sure Aizen would burst out laughing maniacally any second. But he never did, just continue to smile lovingly at the photo. Gin deduced it was his cue to leave, and he slipped quietly out the door. Taking deep breaths as he closed it behind him, and hurrying, as fast as he could down the hallways; desperate too shake the heavy feeling on his shoulders whenever he encountered that man.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he heard the frantic knocking on the door grow louder. If it got any louder, Ichigo was going to wake up! So reluctantly he pried himself from the sleeping orangette's grip and stumbled off towards the door, grumbling to himself and cracking his stiff neck.

When he swung the front door open, ready to yell at whoever had woken him up, he was enveloped in a strong, desperate hug. Shiro stumbled backwards, into the house in shock, spluttering hopelessly and waving his arms.

"Ah, kid. I'm so glad to see your okay; I thought something might have happened when you didn't show up to school today and I was worried sick!" Stark whined, running his hands through Shiro's hair and grumbling into the teens bare chest.

"Crazy pervert! Get off me!" Shiro yelped, pushing the man away. "I'm not the one you should be worried about!" He glared at the teacher who rubbed the back off his head sheepishly after the surprise hug.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Stark cleaned his ear with his pinky finger, totally oblivious.

"Ichigo was hurt." Shiro shot him a deadly serious look, causing the man to look up at him in surprise.

"Shiro!" came the scared voice of Ichigo from the lounge room. "Shiro where are you!-?" In an instant the albino was rushing to his brother, tucking the crying teen in his arms and patting his hair.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said soothingly.

"I thought they'd taken you." Ichigo sniffled.

"I'll never leave you." Shiro stated, sitting the boy down on the couch and looking over his injured hand.

"What happened?" Stark asked as he came into the room, crouching to look over Ichigo's injury beside the albino.

"We were attacked." Shiro began as he drew a first aid kit from under the couch, beginning to clean and wrap Ichigo's stab wound. "Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen broke into our house, they were waiting for me when I got home and already had Ichigo as a hostage." He grumbled.

"Shiro tried to fight them off, but he couldn't do anything because of me!" Ichigo cried, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. "And they made him do Th-Things…" The teen stuttered, hiccupping slightly. "I'm so sorry Shiro." He apologized. "If I wasn't there then you would have been able to fight them, and-" Ichigo was cut off as Shiro pressed his lips to his brothers, drawing him into a heated kiss, and wrapping the orangette in a hug.

"Stupid berry." He stated after pulling away to stare into Ichigo's teary, apologetic eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry you had to get hurt because of me."

"I-It wasn't your fault. Besides its not really that serious; its not even my writing hand, so i can still go to school." Ichigo smiled as he waved his hand around, trying to prove he was okay.

"Ah Stark-sensei!" Ichigo jumped at the sight of his teacher, blushing as he remembered his kiss with his brother. "D-Do you want something to eat? I'll make some tea!" Then he rushed off into the kitchen in embarrassment.

"Do you need some help!-?" Shiro yelled after him.

"No! I told you it wasn't that serious!" Ichigo yelled back, causing Stark to chuckle to himself.

"It's good to see he's okay." Stark frowned when he noticed the serious look on the albino's face.

"They were after me. Trying to hurt me." He stated hatefully. "Ichigo got hurt because of me." Shiro spat the words out, eyes glittering with anger. "I'm going to make them pay."

Stark sighed, taking a seat on the coach just as Ichigo brought in a tray of tea and toast for the twins breakfast.

Shiro dug in desperately, devouring the toast like it was his last meal alive.  
"Ne, what time is it anyway…?" he mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"Four in the afternoon. I came as soon as school ended to check on you." Stark replied, sipping on his tea as he watched the teens eat.

Ichigo spluttered, chocking on a mouthful of tea as he looked up at the clock for confirmation.

"We missed school!" he exclaimed, earning to bop on the head from his brother.

"I wouldn't let you go to school after a night like that anyway! Idiot." Shiro grumbled, before turning back to Stark. "So who were those guys anyway? " he asked.

"Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen? They're big shots. To tell you the truth you're lucky you made it out in one piece. They're supposed to be super strong; on the same level as me even. But I don't know 'cus I've never fought them." Stark put down his tea and leaned back in the chair, lighting a cigarette. "Remember how I told you Aizen had two closest subordinates? The ones he killed the girlfriends of? Well that's them; His two most loyal dogs."

Ichigo spluttered. "You're saying he killed their girlfriends, and they're still loyal!"

"Well, its only rumours, but it probably isn't beyond Aizen to do that. Tousen is incredibly loyal, even if he saw it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe Aizen would do it." Stark shrugged his shoulders casually as he sucked on his cigarette. Looking up as Shiro chuckled to himself.

"Well it's too late for him to see it now…" He muttered under his breath, earning a raised eyebrow from Stark and a punch from Ichigo.

"You shouldn't joke about that!" Ichigo fumed. "That poor man is just… misguided…" But it sounded weak even to the teen's own ears, and he lowered his head in defeat.

"Sorry, Ichi." Shiro mumbled back, knowing Ichigo's compassionate heart would yearn for his two captors losses.

"What are you talking about?" Stark asked, and Shiro shot him a lazy glare as he hesitated to say it out loud, for fear of Ichigo's reaction.

"I gouged his eyes out, both of them. " Shiro stated slowly, after an assuring nod from Ichigo. Stark spluttered for a moment, dropping his cigarette as he stared in shock at the teen, before a grim smile crept up his face, and he shrugged it off.  
"So what about Gin? You never said anything about him." Ichigo asked, trying to change the subject as he fought off the urge to vomit.

"Gin? Well, he had this beautiful girl; he always used to gush about her, bragging and showing her off. He was absolutely smitten. We were never close; that guy scared the shit out of me. He always had that mocking smile on his face; it was really creepy, and I've never seen him open his eyes… Anyway, he was going to propose to this girl, right before she was murdered. I never pegged him as stupid, or blindly loyal. He always seemed really intelligent; like a conniving little snake…" Stark trailed off lazily. "But oh well, if he wants to stay loyal to Aizen I guess he has his own reasons. It seemed to me though, that Aizen killed her to stop Gin from leaving; as Gin was his right hand man, and was planning to run off and get married and all that; Aizen wouldn't allow it. So he probably has something to hang over Gins head and keep him from leaving."

"That poor guy…" Ichigo mused, earning another bop from Shiro.

"Idiot! Don't feel sorry for him!" Shiro growled, as Ichigo looked up apologetically.

"Sorry Shiro." He stated, remembering what the silver haired man had done to his brother.

"He made me blow him off, in exchange for Ichigo's safety." Shiro mumbled to a confused Stark.

"And you did?" Stark questioned incredulously, leaning forward in intrigue.

"Of course." The teen replied venomously, glaring at him. Daring him to reply.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are okay…" he muttered, standing up to leave. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'll see you at school tomorrow-" Stark stopped talking as the hesitant hand of Ichigo grasped onto his shirt, staring shyly at the ground as the teachers eyes turned to bore into him.

"W-Why are you doing all this to help my brother?" the teen asked hesitantly, shooting Shiro an apologetic look before turning back to the teacher.

"I guess I just feel responsible; if there's anything I can do to stop you two from getting involved with Aizen and his gang, I'll do it. " Starks eyes softened, as he looked over the teens lovingly. "You deserve to live a normal life."

Ichigo's eyes watered as he stared in shock up at his teacher. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to Starks cheek.

"Thank you Sensei, for taking care of my brother. If there's anything I can do to properly thank you. P-Please s-say so." Ichigo blushed and stuttered at the last part, looking down at the ground again.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the scene, and the lustful, slack jawed look on his teachers face, before sighing in defeat; he couldn't bring himself to be angry with his brother. Stark had been incredibly worried when he'd opened the door, and he had dedicated a large amount of time and effort to making Shiro strong. Perhaps Ichigo was right, and the man deserved a reward of sorts; Ichigo was obviously up for it.

The albino smirked, as he grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them back into the living room, shoving Stark onto the lounge and tugging Ichigo into his arms.

"Don't get used to it; this is only a one time thing" Shiro growled, holding Ichigo closer and clenching his teeth in anger. "B-But Ichigo can thank you if he wants." He ground out through his gritted teeth.

"Wha-What!-?" Ichigo blanched as he was shoved into the arms of Stark, turning unsure, questioning glances at his brother.

"Go ahead, I wont be angry. You can thank him if you want. " Shiro muttered, watching Ichigo blush and nod his head, determination etched across his face as he turned back to Stark.

"I- I Love Shiro." He stated, an adorable look of teary dedication adorning his face as he blushed. "But I really want you to know how grateful I am, Stark-sensei." He said firmly, blushing even further as he reached a hand out to Stark's belt, and with delicate, fumbling fingers began to undo it.

"Ichigo…" Stark muttered, reaching out to take Ichigo's chin, drawing the boy up into his lap as his hands rested on the teen's cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, receiving a determined nod. Ichigo reached out to Starks pants again successfully taking off the belt, but his fingers began to shake as he touched the mans skin, and the trembling wouldn't allow him to draw Stark's erection from his jeans, although it was obvious how turned on the man was, as the huge bulge in his jeans stood out like a sore thumb.

By this point, Shiro was tapping his foot impatiently, glaring at his teacher, while the man bit his lip, holding in a moan every time Ichigo's hands brushed his jean-clad erection.

The albino deduced that Stark was just as impatient as he was, and Shiro realised he didn't have it in him to just sit by and watch Ichigo pleasure another man.

Grumbling, he got up, pushing Stark further into the couch so Ichigo rolled forward onto the mans abdomen, and leant between the teachers open legs on the floor.

"I'll do it." He stated. "It's me that should be thankful anyway." In one smooth movement he pulled Starks erection from his tight jeans, smirking to himself as the man moaned; the feeling rumbling through his and Ichigo's bodies.

"Sensei…" Ichigo murmured above him, running his hesitant hand over his teacher's shirt buttons, and fumbling with them until they came free.

Shiro wrapped his hand around Starks cock, and slowly began to move his hand over it, while Ichigo explored Stark's muscled chest with his tongue, shooting nervous glances at his teachers face every second.

"Oh Ichigo…" Stark groaned, growing harder in Shiro's hands and causing the teen to pump him faster. Ichigo yelped as Starks firm hands wrapped around his ass, pulling him further over his chest until the berry's open lips were within range for him to eat.  
Ichigo blushed again, watching the expressions cross Starks face shyly, before he hesitantly pecked his teacher on the lips. Smiling at his own confidence. Suddenly he gasped as Starks lips were on his, one hand on his ass and the other tangled in his neon orange hair, pulling him down into his teacher. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth in admittance as Stark ravished him, tongue eating him up roughly and hand molesting the berry's ass.

Stark was weeping in shiro's hands now, pre-cum dribbling from his head, as he stood painfully erect in the air. Shiro's hand could barely fit around him and the albino took this as his queue to take his teacher into his mouth.

Stark groaned above him, thrusting his hips and causing Ichigo to bounce on his muscled abdomen, before their lips connected again, while Ichigo's hands explored the teachers abs.

Shiro wrapped his studded tongue around Starks length, tracing the cool metal over veins while his mouth muscles worked on sucking the man dry. He pulled back to lick his lips, enabling him to slide his mouth over the erection easier, before adding his hand to the base; slicking it with pre-cum as he moved it up and down along with his mouth.

Ichigo was panting above him, face flushed and eyes hazy with lust as he gasped against Starks shoulder, placing rushed kissed along his collar and moaning wantonly as one of Stark's hands invaded his pants, massaging his bare ass, and perking the teens nipples with his other hand. Ichigo was writhing under the touches, panting and moaning like a real whore as Starks hand delved deeper, tracing the crack of Ichigo's ass, diving in to trace the teens puckering hole, as Ichigo arched against him, gasping for air as his eyes widened in shock.

Stark would have thrust his fingers straight in if it wasn't for the threatening growl that reverberated around his cock, making the blood run cold in his veins as teeth scraped over his length.

He gulped for air, slowly removing his hand from Ichigo's pants and waiting for the teeth to disappear from his length.

Ichigo was breathing heavy against him, staring up with flushed cheeks and doe eyes as he leaned against his teacher's collarbone, wrapping his long legs tightly around Starks chest.

Shiro removed his teeth, renewing his work as he went in for the climax, milking the man for all he was worth and running his studded tongue through the dribbling slit at the tip before Stark exploded, groaning out his pleasure as he groped Ichigo's ass through his pants.

"We are very grateful that you care so much about us, Sensei." Ichigo murmured through his teacher's orgasm, managing to sound so innocently seductive Shiro had trouble of his own growing in his pants.

Shiro pulled away, holding his hand over Stark's cock to catch as much semen as he could, while pumping it out with his other hand.

Stark panted, as he stayed slumped on his back on the couch, letting Ichigo crawl off him to catch his breath on the other side.

Shiro stood up from between Starks knees, cocking his hip to the side as he glared down at his spent teacher. "You can't just finger him like that!" he ranted. "That's uncharted territory!"

"You can't look intimidating when you have my cum dripping off you like that, kid." Stark chuckled to himself.

"Tch whatever…" Shiro mumbled to himself as Ichigo passed him a wet towel, which he used to wipe the dripping semen from his face and chest before kneeling between Starks legs to clean him off and return his cock to his pants.

"Where the hell did you get so good at that!-?" Stark rumbled, "Don't tell me you two were whores in a past life or something."

"Gin said something similar; though it's the studded tongue. I got it the day I was angry at Ichigo, but it turned out he liked it…" Shiro snickered as Ichigo blushed as red as a tomato, and Stark chuckled again.

"So I take it you don't like to swallow?" Stark muttered as he got up from the coach, stumbling towards the door.

"I don't swallow and I don't deep throat. Though I can say for a fact Ichigo is rather adept at both." He smirked as the berry blushed another ten shades of red.

"Geez, you two are going to fuel my wet dreams for the rest of my life…" Stark muttered as he stumbled through the front door, stopping to compose himself and light a cigarette before turning back to the two shirtless teens.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He muttered. "And thanks." Stark smiled brightly at them, the cigarette still hanging from his mouth as he placed his hands in his pockets and wandered down the path, humming a tune to himself.

* * *

A/N- Oh my! Two blow-jobs in the same chapter!-? Poor Shiro. :P I hope you all liked Aizen's character so far, please tell me what you think of him, as I have yet to shape his character into something great.

It seems to me, that both my stories are aligning themselves. It's rather odd that I have the same smut pairings planned, in the same order, in both this and irresistible.

Anyway it's been awhile since I told you all about the majesty of my cat. I own the most beautiful cat in the world; he's fluffy, fat, lazy and lethargic- Everything a cat should be. He moves with such grace I cannot even hope to comprehend the beauty of his sweet little paws on the ground. How do cats manage to keep their feet so clean, while undergoing such strenuous activities like running, climbing and scaling vertical surfaces? My cat is so indifferent, cruel and demanding; he is a perfect creation. He just struts in, sweeping through the house with his sensual tail moving all over the place, and demands things with his eyes. He looks you right in the eye and glares evilly until you rush to do his bidding. Or maybe that's just me that rushes and do his bidding? I can't help it, eye contact with cats is a magical thing, and my cat has a firm hold over my will.

He's like a grumpy little child; I touch him and hug him and pinch his cheeks and spin him around and throw him and he just glares indifferently. His patience is a godsend, especially with such an insane servant like me.

He helps me with writing things too, I ask him things and then he flicks me with his tail, or glares, and moves away, then I get distracted and sweep him up and hug him until an idea comes!

Thank you for putting up with my 50 thousand words of lunacy and dramatic nothingness. The main plot point of this story is coming up like a tsunami now, when it comes you will all be drowned in despair; at least that's the plan…

Please leave a review; I'd be glad to hear your thoughts and criticisms. And thanks for your time! And putting up with such painfully long authors notes...


	9. Chapter 9

Summary- Golden eyes, alabaster skin, a devilish smile and deadly instinct. Shiro Kurosaki isn't an opponent any fool would mess with. In a high school where perverted or bloodthirsty predators loom around every corner, and the streets are filled with gang warfare, Shiro has one weakness- his brother Ichigo. LEMON, ShiroxIchigo- Incest, with het lime as well. Uke-Ichigo. AU

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Lime & Lemon, Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Disturbing and mature themes. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- Sorry it took so long, This chapter contains **lemon; yaoi lemon**, so don't read it if you don't like that, though I don't know why you'd even be reading this story if you didn't like yaoi. Also I'm probably putting this on hiatus… But when I come back it'll be all sorted out, and this will be better than ever, because I AM going to finish it. Rest assured.

* * *

Shiro's smile faded from his face as he shut the door, turning to stare down Ichigo who hung hesitantly behind him.

"What was that?" He growled, backing his nervous brother up against the wall.

"S-Stark-Sensei is a nice man!" Ichigo blushed nervously, "H-He's done s-so much for us."

"I don't mean that, I mean those noises you were making and that tone of voice you used," Shiro countered as he backed his brother against the wall, watching him blush a shade of red he'd never seen before.

"Heh… heh… Well… That… It was…" Ichigo stuttered, looking down at his hand as he wrung them nervously.

"You liked it didn't you?" Shiro purred, grinding his hips against the berry's, smirking when his jaw fell open and blind pleasure crossed his face. Ichigo's hands fell to grip at his brother's hips. Though Shiro couldn't decide if it was to push him away or pull him closer. Either way he wasn't backing down.

"Your such a little whore, you know," he snickered seductively in the berry's ear, smirking when Ichigo gasped against him as his hand found and squeezed the orangette's ass.

"You loved it when he touched your hole, didn't you? It felt really good," Shiro teased, flicking his tongue out to lick the rim of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo moaned as Shiro's hands massaged his buttocks again, lifting him up in the air as his legs instinctively moved around his brother's waist. Shiro leaned against him, forcing his back flat against the wall.

"Answer me honestly, Ichigo." Shiro ordered huskily, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Y-Yes, It felt good." Ichigo murmured, his brown eyes already starting to glaze over with lust as he gripped his brothers shoulders to support himself.

"Do you want me to show you even more pleasure?" Shiro whispered back, nipping at his brother's neck.

Ichigo didn't answer, he simply gasped as Shiro's lips sealed over his pulse and began sucking as a cold hand snuck under his pants to trace circles around his delicious ass cheeks.

"You like me better then him right?" Shiro muttered, sliding his knee between Ichigo's open legs, his hands creeping up to tweak the berry's nipples. "You love me more, right?"

Ichigo moaned and arched against him but still didn't reply, causing Shiro to become enraged. Why wouldn't Ichigo submit? Bow down and beg for his forgiveness? Admit his undying love and devotion to him? Ichigo belonged to him and no one else.

His love bites became angry as he sucked and nibbled his way over Ichigo's neck and collarbone and dragged his nails down the teens exposed, panting chest.

It was another selfish motivation that forced him to molest his brother in the hallway. Allowing Ichigo to play with another man had crushed his pride and the fact that Ichigo had enjoyed it as much as he did angered him. His insecurities rose to the surface like bubbles in a boiling pot of water, fizzing and bursting with every touch of their skin.

"Sh-Shiro S-Stop," Ichigo groaned, as a particularly mean bite drew drops of blood from the teen's neck. The albino growled against his twin's chest, placing urgent, angry kisses down it as he continued his search for some kind of acknowledgement.

"You love him more than you love me? Is that it?" He snarled, feeling Ichigo shiver in his arms.

"N-No." Ichigo stuttered, tangling his fingers in Shiro's long hair.

"Then prove it," Shiro spat, glaring harshly down at his brother as he lifted his head to meet scared, brown eyes. "Make noises like those for me and I'll forgive you for loving Stark."

Ichigo gulped, meeting the ferocity in Shiro's glare made his hands began to shake in fear. Ichigo may be oblivious to others intentions when they involved sexual ambition however he was not oblivious to the moods of his brother. The Shiro that met his gaze now was not the loving brother he had known for years, nor the loving brother that had shown him immense pleasure before, nor the brother that defended him. This was the cold, apathetic Shiro he had known before their mother died; _the Shiro that hated him. _Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at his brother, hoping in vain it was some kind of nightmare. Shiro didn't hate him, right? He could have cried at the thought of losing Shiro like this; the last person he had left, and the person he loved the most. Why was Shiro staring at him so coldly, looking down on him as if he could turn his back and walk away? He desperately needed to fix this, before the tears spilled from his eyes and his throat clogged up in fear.

Shiro simply glared as he noticed the tears in his berry's eyes. Tears he hated to see but weren't enough to quell his feelings. Inside he was hurting; like a ferocious wounded animal. He's been severely wounded by Ichigo allowing Stark to touch him in places he himself hadn't and Ichigo had keened under the attention, moaning like a spoilt little whore in order to please someone else. He wanted the tone of voice the berry used, that sultry murmur, all to himself. His instincts were overcoming his judgement and his lust was taking over his body as he moved in to take what was his.

Ichigo belonged to him. There was no way he would allow Ichigo to love someone else, or forget he was the only one to give him pleasure. If Ichigo wanted to be a whore, Shiro would treat him like one.

"I-I'm S-Sorry Shiro," Ichigo murmured, looking up at him with shaking doe brown eyes. "To be honest, I was imagining you as the one I was doing those things with…" Ichigo blushed and looked away, flinching when Shiro's hands rose to cup his cheek. Shiro's assault ground to a halt after the statement.

"Really…?" Shiro muttered.

Ichigo nodded nervously. "I already said I loved you, Shiro, but you promised that you would treat me as an equal, not a child and you're doing it again now…"

Shiro's anger had quelled, as regret overcame his slightly darker feelings. He gazed into his brothers hurt expression. "Sorry Ichi…" he said, cupping his twin's chin in his hands.

Ichigo moved his hands out to wrap around Shiro's chest, pulling him into a warm embrace and burying his head in the crook of the albino's neck, sighing as cold hand wrapped around him in return. That was when he felt it; Ichigo's erection sticking into his abdomen. He snickered wickedly to himself, subtly moving his hand down to palm against it.

"You're horny." He stated with amusement, "Perhaps you got off on the things I said? Do you like it when I call you a whore?"

Ichigo stiffened in his grasp, his arms tightening their hold as he shock his head urgently. However the slight jolt in his cock spoke otherwise.

"Do you love me Ichigo?" Shiro asked, even though the question had already been answered. Ichigo nodded hesitantly.

"Then let me take your virginity, if you truly do love me," he whispered in the berry's ear, smirking as he blushed. "You never know who will come along and snatch you up; someone like Gin Ichimaru will take you harshly." He growled at the thought. "I'll treat you gentle, and make sure you like it, I'll show you pleasure like you've never known." His tone was immediately back to seductive and husky as he pressured Ichigo.

"I-I don't think I'm ready…" Ichigo murmured against him.

"You definitely wont be ready when some rapist comes along and takes your delicious, Fuck-me-now attitude and does just that," Shiro snarled.

"I do not have an attitude like that!" Ichigo barked, his face turning red with his usual spitfire attitude.

"Yes you do! You use it on Stark all the time. Skipping around like a fairy and showing of that adorable, tight little ass of yours, batting your eyelashes like a girl." Shiro snorted, earning an enraged punch in the arm from Ichigo.

"I do not!" Ichigo fumed, "My ass is not adorable!"

"Oh yes it is!" Shiro laughed, squeezing the mentioned posterior and grinning when the teen yelped. "You already said you liked it, right? Your ass is just begging to be fucked. If not me, who would you rather do it?" Shiro smirked down at his brother, as the berry's face was frozen in mortification and bliss as Shiro molested him.

"I-If you promise to be gentle…" he finally murmured, blushing profusely, eyes fixed to the ground.

Shiro snickered as he scooped the berry up in his arms, carrying him down the hallway and kicking open the door to his bedroom, throwing Ichigo down on the bed and climbing over him hungrily.

"You said you'd be gentle!" Ichigo fumed as he was thrown onto the bed.

"Sorry." Shiro snickered, "You're just so cute I can't help but be a little impatient."  
Ichigo blushed once again, shifting his gaze nervously and fiddling with his hands, trying to avoid the hungry beast lurking over him.

"Are you going to make those delicious noises for me too?" Shiro purred in his ear.

"If you keep your promise!" Ichigo shot back, flustered.

Cold hands trailed over Ichigo's heated skin leisurely, earning a moan as the berry squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists as he waited for Shiro to do something that would undoubtedly hurt, as he'd heard first times always hurt.

Shiro's fingers began work on Ichigo's pants, slowly removing them as he ate up the sight of his brother's skin under him greedily.

"Have you done this before…?" Ichigo muttered nervously, trying to distract himself from his fear and insecurity. It worked, as the thought of Shiro loving others hurt him a little. But Shiro was Shiro, and he had surely taken many others virginities, and lost his himself, so he would be good at making it not hurt, right?

Shiro grunted. "Just a few people… Girls and one other guy." Ichigo's pants were sliding down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers, and he shivered uncomfortably in the cool air.

The small hope that they'd be able to share their first time together died after the confession but Ichigo had expected that. His brother hadn't made his reputation at school by savouring virginity.

"So you've been in my position before too, right?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No," Shiro said triumphantly, licking up the berry's chest as he tugged down his boxers. Ichigo became panicked at the statement, fidgeting and shifting his gaze. If Shiro had never done this, how did he know it wouldn't hurt? How would he know what did hurt or not? How would he know when to stop?

Shiro noticed his brother's unease and lifted his fingers to the berry's lips.

"Only certain people can handle your position, Ichi. It will hurt a little but not that much, and the pleasure will be very much worth it," he purred soothingly.

"How do you know I'm one of those people!-?" Ichigo squeaked, beginning to squirm away.

"Ichi." Shiro hushed, dragging the berry back under him. "You're strong, I know you are, and you already proved you were when Stark touched you. Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok." Shiro grinned as he lowered his head to begin sucking on his brother's perky nipples, twisting his tongue around them.

Ichigo tried to relax, focusing on how good it felt rather than the impending pain, handing his trust to Shiro completely as he lost himself in the pleasure.

With his smirk still in place, Shiro proceeded to arouse his brother by touching, sucking and biting over his neck and chest until the berry was writhing beneath him, wanton moans and small keens spilling from his lips.

The sunset filtered in through the window, igniting Ichigo's fiery hair. The berry was beautiful, aroused and desperate as he relished Shiro's expert touches.

"What do you want, Berry?" Shiro snickered as he licked the length of Ichigo's erection.

"I want you to fuck me." Ichigo stated, too far gone in the pleasure to realize what he was saying. If he had his wits about him the berry would have been mortified at the tone of his own voice; it was like something straight out of a hentai movie.

Shiro snickered to himself, proud of his efforts to turn Ichigo into the keening whore he'd been on top of Stark, even going so far as to ignore the thrumming cock in his pants.

"What's the magic word~?" He teased, nipping at the head of Ichigo's cock as the teen moaned and twisted his hands through the sheets under him.

"P-Please Nii-chan…" The orangette gasped, lifting his head to give Shiro the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. His big, brown doe like eyes begging and shameless as the teen nibbled on his bottom lip desperately. "Please take me Nii-Sama!" Ichigo pleaded..

Shiro froze; it was that name again. The name Ichigo tortured him with during the blowjob lesson, the name that plucked all his strings in every possible way.

_Nii-Sama…_

It was so arousing he couldn't form enough words to tell Ichigo what to do next. He simply dug his nails into the teen's hips to stop himself from taking him right then and there.

His cock jumped up into the air and his chest throbbed painfully in response to his forgotten title. It was a pet name Ichigo had used when they were little; one that he'd forgotten. _Nii-sama, Nii-chan or Nii-san... _It was the berry's way of submitting completely, of acknowledging Shiro as his guardian and protector, and of conveying his feelings in one simple title. Over the years Ichigo had stopped using it, until it had been buried and forgotten amongst the skyscrapers full of memories.

But now that he remembered its origins, he could appreciate its new context all the more.

A low growl escaped his throat as he released his death grip on Ichigo's slim hips.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered, leaning back to watch as Ichigo blushed, hesitantly lifting himself on shaking arms to turn. The berry gripped the sheets in his hands, burying half his face as he turned lust darkened eyes to peer back at his brother.

Shiro's breathing was haggard as his eyes travelled Ichigo's body, following the smooth skin of his thighs up to the perfect, tight, round cheeks and then up the sculpted, thin frame of his spine and shoulder blades. Sweat glistened on his sun-bronzed skin and a dark flush covered his neck and cheeks.

"Ass in the air." Shiro stated, gripping the orangette's hips as he wiggled. Without a complaint Ichigo pushed his posterior off the bed and up into the air, bending his knees and arching his back as he concealed his red-flushed face in the sheets, hiding in embarrassment.

Shiro blinked as Ichigo's delicious, winking, puckered hole was presented to him eagerly, his cock thrummed as the excitement pumped in his veins and lust raged a battle through his mind.

Oh how he wanted to simply take Ichigo right then and there… pound into that tight orifice as Ichigo screamed that arousing name to the heavens. His aching cock certainly agreed with this way of thinking.

But he'd promised to show Ichigo pleasure and make his first time enjoyable. Though he was loath to admit he'd never fucked a virgin before. All his partners had been willing and loose; they'd thrown themselves at him due to his exotic beauty and begged him to do them. He'd never had to think about how his partner felt before, or making the experience pleasurable for them. But now his beloved baby brother was putting his whole-hearted trust in him to do just that.

He began by reaching under the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept hidden there, clicking the top off and coating his fingers with it, before pressing one to Ichigo's virgin entrance. A shudder went through Ichigo's entire body as he pressed the lone finger into the tight ring of muscle and into the warm heat that waited beyond.

"Are you okay?" he asked the virgin as Ichigo tensed around him, his insides hugging Shiro's finger as he turned his face away from the sheets to meet his eye.

"It's weird…" he whimpered, pouting cutely with hazy chocolate eyes and a bright flush to his face.

"Tell me when I can move," Shiro stated, the enveloping heat drowning his finger sending pleasured tingles to his cock.

"M-Move…" Ichigo whimpered into the sheet, cringing as Shiro pulled his finger out and slowly pressed back in again, finger-fucking Ichigo a few times before introducing a second finger, earning a pained yelp from the orangette. He stilled at the sound.

"Is that too much?" He asked, real concern dripping from his mouth.

"N-No, just take it slowly," Ichigo murmured. Shiro took it extra slowly, sliding his lubed fingers all the way in to the base before scissoring them carefully, stretching the teen as wide as he could without causing him pain. Ichigo arched his back and cried out in pain nonetheless as he introduced a third finger, causing him to grip the teen's hips in place as he fought to shy away.

"Shh… Just hold still, it'll feel really good soon." He soothed, twirling his fingers around inside the berry and searching for that one spot that would have him seeing stars.

"AH Nii-chan!" Ichigo gasped when he finally found it. A victorious smirk graced his face as he pressed into Ichigo's prostate teasingly.

"You like that?" he purred, caressing the teens hips as he tortured the boy with his fingers, dancing around that one spot on purpose.

"Nii-Samaaaaa!" Ichigo whined. "Please do it again!" the teen arched his back magnificently, throwing his head back in pleasure and pressing his ass backwards, into Shiro's hand.

"As you wish~" Shiro snickered and rubbed his prostate again, earning a drawn out moan of ecstasy.

Ichigo whimpered and slumped as he removed all three fingers, licking his lips deviously as he leant down to kiss Ichigo's waiting ass cheek. The orangette yelped and jumped out of his skin as Shiro sunk his teeth into the delicious peachy flesh, drawing crimson droplets of blood and marking the teen for anyone else who'd dare go this far.

"Shiro!" Ichigo yelped, "What the hell-" He started to complain before the albino reached down to turn his head at an awkward angle for a kiss, delving his tongue straight into the strawberry's mouth to swallow his protests. The metallic taste of blood tinting their kiss had Ichigo's mind going hazy and he kissed back hesitantly.

He left the berry panting for breath as he retreated to tend to the teens waiting behind, spreading more lube along his fingers before plunging them in again, twisting them around and stretching Ichigo as much as he could while the teen whimpered and moaned beneath him. From the sounds the berry was making when he hit his prostate, and the cute shudders that shook his body, he obviously loved the treatment. Shiro toyed with the idea of making the virgin come with his fingers alone. But his rock hard, aching cock still confined in his pants protested loudly, and painfully. The sight of Ichigo; ass in the air, back arched, face flushed and breathing heavy, waiting to be fucked, was not one he could handle for long without coming in his pants. He licked the blood that was dripping from his chin up slowly, and sensually. All too aware of his brothers chocolate eyes watching him. His fingers slowly danced over his belt, undoing the buttons and pulling his large erection out with one hand, the other still gripping Ichigo's hip in place.

Ichigo's heated eyes watched him as he lathered his dick in lube, leaning over the berry's back with an excited, wicked gleam in his eye.

"Are you ready for me, berry?" He breathed out, hovering over Ichigo and breathing down his neck as he pressed his rock hard erection to Ichigo's behind.

"I-I'm not too sure about this…" Ichigo muttered, his body shaking with fear, bottom lip quivering as blood dripped down his chin from the worried bites and his hands trembled. "Please s-stop Shiro nii-chan."

Shiro didn't know what he'd do if Ichigo changed his mind; he was so desperate to make the orangette his completely, before anything bad happened. He needed to know Ichigo wasn't completely vulnerable under the forces that bore down upon his shoulders. The desperation and lust were clawing at his insides to show no mercy, to seal the deal in one foul swoop and get it over and done with for the teen he'd dragged into all this trouble. But deep in his chest was a warming feeling that tied him to his promise of making it enjoyable and showing the teen how deeply his love for his twin went.

When a convicted man is faced with death row, he will spend his last night alive immersed in earthly pleasures. When a doomed patient with a terminal illness reaches the end of the road, their limited time is spent with loved ones. And when a suicidal human has finally given up they will generally drown themselves in alcohol before taking their own life in a last ditch attempt to find happiness.

Shiro Kurosaki was none of these things, but he could never shake the dredging feeling raking through his gut all hours of the day ever since Aizen had begun stalking him. He wasn't stupid enough to overlook the power he was up against, nor was he stupid enough to fancy himself a hero that could fight the rising odds or miraculously keep himself and Ichigo safe from such enemies. He was just a high school kid; a cold-hearted thug no different to those commonly found on the streets. Each had at least one thing they cared about and he had Ichigo.

But he found himself likening his situation to all three of the condemned fates mentioned. Aizen was playing a tormenting game of cat and mouse with him and for once he wasn't the cat. Each time his lackeys were sent they left irreparable damage to his psyche, all the while taunting him with the fact that they left him alive, claiming it was against orders to kill him but damaging him anyway.

If they had wanted him dead he would be in the ground with Ichigo crying over his grave weeks ago. It killed him to realize how useless his situation was; he was condemned to whatever fate Aizen had planned for him.

It was like a terminal illness; counting down to the day Aizen would get bored of destroying him slowly and painfully, or to see if his sanity gave in first and he would commit suicide out of spite. Giving up on the stupid game Aizen was playing with him and end it all himself.

Then there was Ichigo; his beautiful beloved baby twin, the thing he cared about most in the world. Would Aizen look to him after he finished with Shiro? Maybe the dreaded storm on the horizon would pelt Ichigo too; the next shower could spare some if its grief for the orangette and Shiro could do nothing to stop it. It was his fault for having such a vulnerable weakness in the first place.

So what else could a doomed man do but indulge himself in this earthly pleasure of making love with his one loved one, drowning himself in the hold of lust to wash away his melancholy insanity and morbid trepidation.

So back to the question at hand; the selfish lust of a damned man, or the love he had hidden deep in his heart? Taking Ichigo's virginity right now despite the berry's uncertainty or showing him how loved he was?

Shiro chose the former.

With one harsh thrust he buried himself in Ichigo's wet, warm, waiting heat. The teen cried out and sobbed loudly as Shiro pushed past his tight sphincter, sheathing his erection inside Ichigo right to the hilt and groaning his ecstasy as his twins ass fit around him like a glove; wonderfully tight and strained.

Ichigo sobbed again before muffling his cried in the sheets, reaching forward to pull his hips out of Shiro's grip and free himself from the pain but his brother held him over his cock firmly.

"Shit Ichi, you're so tight!" He groaned, ignoring the tears that fell from the orangette's mocha eyes.

"Please Shiro, it hurts!" Ichigo whimpered, and Shiro stilled himself enough to reach down and stroke his brother into hardness again, placing kisses along his peachy neck and down his spine.

"It will feel really good soon," he mumbled back, his senses tingling everywhere his skin connected with Ichigo's, his hands wandering unashamedly, groping everywhere he could reach and drawing the berry's ass further over himself. He wished he could simply touch all that delicious skin at the same time, he wished he could bury himself inside his twin even more than he already was, he wished he could simply be one with Ichigo. Then having to worry about a separate entity 's wellbeing would be stupid. He would feel much better about himself if he was more like Ichigo, and Ichigo was more like him; less vulnerable and weak. But alas the embryo that had once been both of them was split into two very different persons that utterly depended on each other. At least they balanced out each other's strengths and weaknesses this way. Although Shiro couldn't help wishing they hadn't been split apart; if Ichigo and he had been one perhaps they would be kind, compassionate and intelligent while still having a cruel streak and the ability to kick ass.

He hissed at the incredible sucking sensation that gripped him as he began to move his hips back, pulling out of Ichigo's entrance before slamming back in again, throwing his head back and gasping at the waves of pleasure that washed his body. Ichigo's slicked-up orifice welcomed him greedily as he stretched the tight muscle to painful proportions. Ichigo wailed again at the overwhelming feeling of being filled with Shiro's thick length and unconsciously clenched his muscles around the invasion, earning a drawn out moan from his brother.

"Fuck, Ichi, don't do that or I'll come in you right now," Shiro growled as he supported himself over his brother, gripping the headboard of the bed and panting to catch his breath against the insanely tight fit. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he snickered. "Me coming deep inside you…."

Ichigo moaned out loud as he became more accustomed to Shiro's length and dirty words, allowing the wonderful sensations of completeness to dull the pain. After all, an atom can only be happy when it is full! (Science lesson during sex!)

Shiro groaned again when he repeated the action of thrusting into Ichigo, the teen's hole swallowing him up greedily. Ichigo cried out in joy as something deep inside him was brushed, he arched his back and keened into the sheets, pushing his hips back over Shiro's cock, desperate to get more of that pleasurable feeling he had struck.

"Nii-Sama…" He whined at the pleasure, keening and whimpering and wiggling his hips; driving Shiro insane as he slammed into him again, hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on and smirking as his brother screamed, mouth falling open in awe and eyes glazed with lust as he pulled out.

"Shiro Nii-Chan, please do that again!" Ichigo begged, writhing and moaning as his arms collapsed in fatigue beneath him.

"You want me to slam into you and hit that spot again? What about if I pound into you and hit it every time?" Shiro snickered "How does that sound?"

"Y-Yes Nii-sama, just do it again!" Ichigo whined before attempting to move his hips back for more contact as Shiro held him in place.

"Say what you want, berry," Shiro whispered in his twin's ear as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Ichigo's entrance.

"I-I want you to l-love me…" Ichigo whispered softly, burying his face again as he blushed.

It wasn't quite the dirty comeback he had been hoping for but nevertheless it sent a painful need coursing through his body and cock, his chest thumped and his throat clogged up. Suddenly he felt weak; he felt like whimpering and kissing his berry, declaring his undying love for his baby brother until the sun came up again. But he steeled himself and snapped his hips forward while trailing tentative fingers over Ichigo's body. He snapped his hips forward again, and again, accompanying each thrust with a groan, hiss or gasp while Ichigo screamed his pleasure each time. Suddenly his steady rhythm wasn't enough for his sex induced baby brother and the orangette began snapping his hips back harshly, meeting his thrusts each time as he fought to speed up the rhythm. His screams of 'harder' and 'faster' would have made Shiro's ears bleed if his blood flow hadn't all gone to his cock. His movements grew primal and violent as he pounded Ichigo into the bed, jolting the teen's body with the shock wave of their collision and producing frantic screams that spilled from the orangette's mouth.

Blood dripped down Ichigo's hips from large, swelling welts where Shiro had gripped him, and they only suffered more as Shiro pulled him back over the bed, seating the wanton teen on his lap as he lifted the teen by his delicate hips and dragged him down harshly over his cock. Teeth sunk into the berry's neck, more blood dripping down his neck and collarbone as Shiro bounced his twin up and down on his lap. His wicked grin could have split Shiro's face in half as blood dripped maliciously from his teeth and his golden eyes swam with lust and desire.

Ichigo moaned hazily as he threw his head back against Shiro's shoulder, tangling his fingers in long, white locks and tugging on them ruthlessly. Shiro revelled in the pain and the sweaty gleam that coated both their bodies as Ichigo helped him smash his hips down over his cock and their bodies pressed and ground against each other with every movement.

The pleasure built up in the base of their stomach with every electrifying union and the sounds only became more fevered and heated as they reached the pinnacle of earthly pleasure, the feeling that stripped a mortal of his identity; his sins and woes. Everything was lost in the waves of divine pleasure that rocked their bodies and exploded deep inside them. The strength of their orgasm was enough to have each twin forgetting his own name, and everything else that had ever filled their brains except the name of the one who could show them such pleasure.

"Shiro Nii-sama!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo…" Shiro grunted at the same time, seeing stars dancing in front of his eyes.

Shiro reached around to pump Ichigo's aching cock as he released, spraying his semen all over his own chest, face and Shiro's hand, while the albino shot his seed deep inside the orangette, just as he said he'd do, filling the teen to the brim until he was overflowing with the thick, white juices of their love.

They stayed like that; each slumped, satiated, and lethargic leaning into the other until well into the night. Ichigo was still panting to catch his breath with stars still swimming in his vision as Shiro lifted him off his limp cock and laid him down on the bed, touching his bloodied, bruised body delicately and raking his eyes over the berry's trembling, come covered frame. Ichigo sighed in contentment as his talented, studded tongue began to lap up the dripping semen that adorned his chest.

"I thought you didn't like tasting that stuff…" Ichigo whispered quietly, too exhausted to think, never mind move.

"Only you, berry. You just taste so good I can't get enough," Shiro snickered, his playful golden eyes watching the small smile that graced Ichigo's peaceful face as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Shiro-nii..." The orangette murmured before passing out.

When he'd finished cleaning Ichigo completely, he slumped on the bed next to him, running his hands through tangerine locks and palming his twins sweet, sleeping face.

"I love you so much Ichigo…" He bit his lip as his voice broke slightly. "So much it hurts."

* * *

A/N- Sorry about this being shorter than all my other updates, but it was very difficult to write. Probably the worst, and most forced lemon i've ever written. But rest assured i have i have a plan!

I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read and review! Favourite and Follow.

Thanks for your time!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary- "A flowers true perfume can only be found when it is crushed; and what a pretty flower we have found this time, Gin." ~ AU! Highschool. In a town where perverted or bloodthirsty predators loom around every corner, and the streets are filled with gang warfare, Shiro has one weakness- his brother Ichigo. YAOI, ShiroIchi- Incest, UKE! Ichigo.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warnings- Lime & Lemon. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Disturbing and mature themes. – Possible rape, torture scenes and drug usage in future chapters. Read at your own discretion.

Beta'd by gabstergirl ! Thank you for helping me out. :)

A/N- Turns out I'm failing my English class. -_- Apparently I should focus on the _quality_ of my writing, rather that _quantity_. Since I only started this as an incentive to practice writing, I should probably do that. Please help me out here, because I don't have anyone else I can ask for feedback. If it weren't for your reviews I would never get the motivation to write ANYTHING.

I'm not sure whether to be angry or sad at the results. I'm halfway between setting fire to the school in rage and committing seppuku in despair~ But not literally.

* * *

Shiro hated the cold. It crept up on him too soon every year and proceeded to freeze all his energy along with his blood. So when he awoke the morning after his wild escapade with his beautiful brother to find only blistering cold air waiting to greet him, he was understandably bitter.

An alarm clock was screaming its batteries away as if it was the apocalypse; his ears were ringing like gongs and he felt as if he'd gained 100 pounds overnight. Nevertheless he dragged his heavy, lethargic body out from beneath the covers and immediately shivered at the chill that caressed his spine. Goosebumps jumped up all over his body as he ran to the bathroom, sprinting down the hallway as fast as the albino could. He jumped into the shower, sighing contently and slumping his shoulders as heat thawed his bones.

Winter was here, and if the trip to the bathroom was any indication this winter was shaping up to be an especially cold one. Snow had frosted the window, and was falling in light sheets to cover everything beyond the house.

He could hear Ichigo down in the kitchen, but was reluctant to step out of the shower. Was Ichigo angry at him? Was that why he didn't wake Shiro up before he left his side? Or was he simply being nice and letting him sleep longer? Or perhaps he was making a special breakfast? The latter seemed more likely, and he pictured Ichigo down in the kitchen, humming to himself and wearing an apron.

_Only an apron_.

From there his thoughts descended into the gutter, and left him a giggling mess before he remembered it was snowing today, thus Ichigo wouldn't be waiting in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron to have the lights fucked out of him over the dining table.

He dressed quickly in the warmest clothes in his wardrobe; Jeans, boots, gloves, scarves and fluffy feather coats- the whole Eskimo deal, before he was bounding down the stairs like a bundle of energy, excited to lay eyes on his orangette.

Once he reached the bottom, a dark chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Nervousness overcame him and he paced across the threshold as the full implications of last night hit him. They'd had sex last night; the best sex he'd ever had. So this was a morning after scenario. Was something expected of him now that he'd fucked his baby brother? Should they just pretend nothing had ever happened, and continue as normal, or should they act like lovers?

He didn't know how lovers acted, and had never participated in a morning after encounter; his fucks either left before he rose, or he did. But he would be seeing Ichigo every day, and the decision he made now might change their relationship forever.

Did he want to be more than a brother to Ichigo? Hell yes. He wanted so much more than that.

With his mind made up it was easy to round the corner and stalk up behind the orangette, slipping his hands around his twins' waist while snuggling into Ichigo's neck.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, running his hands over Ichigo's slim body.

"Sore…" His twin answered, scowling as he shrugged the hands off and turned back to the sink.

"Naw, do you want me to kiss it better?" Shiro snickered, renewing his efforts to slip cold hands down Ichigo's pants. Was it just him, or did Ichigo look and feel extra delectable the morning after? He was even wearing an apron, the cutest scowl Shiro had ever seen, and his sleeves were rolled up as soapsuds covered his hands.

"Shiro, please stop, I really am sore." Ichigo pleaded, pushing his hands away and squaring his shoulders stubbornly.

"Loosen up Berry, It won't hurt a bit, I'll leave you feeling really nice…" His hands returned to molesting the orangette, turning him around and leaning him over the sink.

"That's what you said last night, but you lied." Ichigo's scowl deepened and his eyes burned with headstrong anger.

"But you liked it." He protested, squeezing Ichigo's ass and earning a wince from his twin.

"That's beside the point. You said it wouldn't hurt and it did. You said you'd stop if I changed my mind but you didn't. You promised to be gentle and you weren't." Ichigo was scowling so fiercely, it must have hurt him; he crossed his arms over his chest and stormed past a stunned Shiro to grab his bag and his coat. That was the first time Shiro noticed the huge limp he walked with, and the bruises and cuts on his hips and neck.

"I'm bleeding and bruised and my ass hurts like hell, so were not doing it again." He grumbled, but added a small "at least until I heal," before storming out of the door and starting the trek to school on his own.

Shiro stood, stunned for a good five minutes before making a mental note not to molest the berry in the morning, grabbing some toast and running out the door after him.

* * *

Stark droned on and on all English, and Shiro was practically falling asleep in his seat before a messenger came directly from the principal.

"Shiro Kurosaki is required to follow me." The boy stated, shifting uncomfortably at the door as he waited for Shiro to collect his things.

Stark gave his nod of consent and clasped a hand over the teens shoulder before he left

"See you later, Shiro and good luck." He whispered before shoving him out the door, he vaguely caught Ichigo's concerned gaze before he was following the messenger down the halls.

Shiro was confused. What would the principal want to see him for? It didn't help that he could think of multiple things. Ditching school, fighting, low grades; but nothing that required immediate attention. He wasn't even wearing the proper school uniform- perhaps that was why he was here?

The principal had never bothered himself with his students before, and Shiro had never even met the man, let alone know his name. It would look terrible when he got there and didn't even know his own principals name.

The messenger boy dropped him outside the office, leaving him to contemplate his situation before the large, intimidating doors. He looked around for a nameplate, but there was nothing to indicate who would be waiting on the other side. Should he knock or just go in?

Polished wooden benches lined the hallway, and an icy breeze wafted through a window somewhere. Shiro took a moment to steady himself; why was he freaking out anyway? It's not like he'd never been lectured before, he never gave a fuck what authorities told him to do, and this was no different. He reached out and flung the door open before slipping in and closing it behind him. Immediately, warm air and the radiating heat of a fireplace accosted him. His shoulders slumped in satisfaction as he sighed in bliss, feeling like he was suddenly floating through a sauna.

"Shiro Kurosaki, come in, take a seat. Please make yourself comfortable." Came the deep, smooth voice from behind the high backed chair beyond the desk. The man had his seat turned around so it was facing the window, but Shiro could tell from his voice that he was young, most likely in his twenties with an attractively smooth voice and polite demeanour. If he was going to be stuck in this delightfully warm office listening to a voice as sexy as that then he didn't mind one bit. This was much better than listening to Stark.

"The first snow of the season, lovely isn't it?" The man mused.

Chucking his coat off, Shiro slumped down into the seat, smirking cockily at his good fortune, before the principal swung around in his chair, and a wave of warning washed over him.

The man was young, with gentle but menacing brown eyes, his brunette hair swept back apart from a single strand that hung between his eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet, face to face, Shiro-kun, I've been hearing a lot about you lately." The man gracefully lifted a cup of tea to his smirking lips, and sipped while his fierce brown eyes never left gold.

Shiro gulped. There was nothing scary about brown eyes- Ichigo had brown eyes, yet there was definitely something scary about this man's. His features were plain; boring even, yet he was so handsome. The kind of handsome you would see on billboards or in magazines, but forgot about the next day.

"Nothing good I'd imagine." Shiro shrugged off his ominous feeling and attempted an arrogant grin. "Is there something you wanted, Principal-san?"

The man chuckled, replacing his tea on the desk and leaning over it to study the teen, bracing his chin in his hands thoughtfully.

"Call me Kyoka-sama, Kyoka Suigetsu, and it is only natural for a leader to be concerned about his charges, no?" He smiled. "I am the principal of this school, after all, and you are one of my students." He then gestured for Shiro to drink the tea that had appeared before him. "Take a sip; it will warm your bones on such a chilly day." The man leaned back in his chair, chuckling to himself before adding, "I promise it's not poisoned" In a deeply humorous tone.

Shiro chuckled awkwardly, for the sake of politeness, at the man's terrible joke before sipping his tea. The brunette didn't lie; the tea did serve to warm his bones, and he felt rather relaxed after putting it down; like he was floating on a cloud. The principal's menacing aura no longer seemed to affect him, and he even found himself warming up to the man.

"So, pleasantries out of the way, why don't you tell me about yourself, Shiro-kun." The brunette smiled so warmly, and talked so sweetly, that Shiro found it hard to bring his previous wariness back to the surface. Where had the fear gone? It was as if the tea had simply washed it away.

"Uh… I'm seventeen? " He tried to think of something to say, but everything seemed rather inappropriate.

"I hear you and your brother are close?" Kyoka smiled reassuringly, taking another sip of his tea. Shiro involuntarily stiffened up, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Uh, not really." He choked out. How could he tell this man that he was bedding his brother? That he loved him more than a brother ought to? Not to mention the fact that Ichigo was still mad at him, and had outright ignored him all morning. He was getting the silent treatment for being too rough. It was kind of cute, and brought about a silent chuckle, but the principal didn't miss the warmness in his eyes.

"So it's true that you're both rather close then. Perhaps more than average siblings?" Kyoka mused, sipping his tea calmly and reclining in his seat. He didn't sound insulted, or disapproving, simply calm and accepting.

Shiro chocked out a dreaded "How did you know!-?" in response. Was this what the meeting was about? Were they going to get kicked out of school, or lectured about incestuous relations? Or worse yet, would the principal call their father!-? Suddenly Shiro's world came crashing down around him. Ichigo was going to be kicked out of school, simply because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"I'd imagine going through such a difficult loss together would bring two people closer, ne?" Kyoka mumbled, turning warm, accepting brown eyes his way. It took a moment to register he was talking about the loss of their mother, not incestuous relationships. All was right in the world, once again. Dirty little secrets would stay that way, and Shiro would accept the principal's pity and counselling before getting the hell out of this snug little office and on with his life.

"Ah… yeah." He said awkwardly, still recovering from the false shock of being discovered so soon into his relationship with Ichigo.

"I also hear that you've been going through quite an ordeal recently." The principal stated, leaning further over his desk.

This man's eyes seemed to know everything, and Shiro wasn't stupid enough to miss the intent as the brunette grabbed his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, but placing the pressure directly on his wound. It had been weeks since he'd been shot, but the wound was deep, and it still hurt like a bitch to have it squeezed so firmly; Shiro winced.

The principal chuckled as he reclined in his seat and sipped tea again. Shiro followed suit and took huge gulps of the soothing tea until he was floating on cloud nine, giddy with bliss and relaxed into his seat.

"Why don't you tell me how that happened?" Kyoka suggested, shooting him another sickeningly warm smile. This man seemed so kind and accepting, waiting patiently for Shiro to reply. What harm could it do to spill the beans? Stark had said they would need allies to face a mob boss like Aizen Sosuke, so why not start with the principal of the school?

He finished his tea, and suddenly, thinking about his problem with Aizen, he felt like an overstuffed stocking. He needed to tell someone, talk about it, because if he didn't he was going to explode. Maybe even kill someone. Aizen was driving him insane with all these threats and attacks. Being stalked was not easy.

So he spilled his guts to the kind principal. The whole story just came tumbling out like he'd been waiting his entire life to tell it, mixing attempts at phrasing his feelings in between the events, and even including his night with Ichigo and Stark. It was like a waterfall, once he started he just couldn't stop, and it felt so good to get it off his chest that he wasn't sure if he wanted too.

When he was finished, the brunette sat thoughtfully on the other side of the desk, eyeing him appreciatively, before he stood up and walked around to face the teen.

Kyoka pulled him out of his seat and embraced him in a firm hug.

Shiro sighed and leaned into the man's chest, inhaling his musky scent and gripping the silk shirt he wore, while the brunette ran fingers through his silky, white locks.

Kyoka Suigetsu was nearly a head taller than him, with firm muscles beneath his thin shirt, and he smelt like freshly cut wood, cypress to be exact. It was so soothing that Shiro barely registered the words he muttered, in that smooth, silky voice, before everything went black.

"You've been such a good boy, Shiro-kun, so beautiful too, I'm sure we'll be able to work something out with this '_Aizen_' as you called him."

* * *

Aizen's smirk grew wider as the teen finally collapsed in his arms.

"Oh dear, it appears you wore yourself out, Shiro-kun." He chimed to the empty room, lifting the teens face to his and running his fingers down the smooth, porcelain skin. He placed the teen down in the chair next to the hearth, taking another moment to admire the teens beautiful, unconscious complexion. It had taken longer than calculated for the effects of the drugged tea to kick in, yet the results had been surprisingly promising. It was a new concoction of his; a simple drug to induce a state of euphoria and encourage loose lips before the victim passes out; simple yet effective. Shiro's lips had loosened quite nicely too. For example, Aizen was sure Stark would never give up, even under the effects of the worst substances Aizen could muster, that he had been intimate with the Kurosaki twins, for good reason too.

The Kurosaki child was even more beautiful in person than he was in the pictures, and even more so than he had been as a child. An albino was a rare occurrence among human's, so rare they were almost like mythical creatures. Yet Aizen had managed to find one; a beautiful one at that, with golden eyes and long silky hair. What a fitting name 'Shiro' was for such a creature, not very creative, but fitting nonetheless.

White was a beautiful colour, in Aizen's opinion; White as the snow that fell outside, bright and willing to be crafted into anything he deemed fit. A young mind just waiting to be shaped into his perfect toy, an empty canvas ready to be painted with blood and corruption, a clean slate for him to start on. At least that was what he was supposed to be, yet Aizen found himself enraged with his subordinate's incompetence. The first three underlings had been sent to deliver his kind regards and invitation, not mortally wound the boy and instil fear. The plan had been to entice the lad with promises and kindness, to begin work under him. Aizen knew it would take more than a simple invitation to catch the albino's interest, but he was persistent, and would undoubtedly get his prize. From there he would shape the boy, under the guise of a fatherly figure, into the perfect soldier and sexual partner all in one. Shiro had so much potential as a fighter, and with proper training could amount to be one of his best. The charm required to manipulate such a young boy into his bed would be difficult, but Aizen had no doubts he could do it. The lad had shown an immediate attraction to him upon entering the room, who wouldn't? But Aizen hadn't counted on him already being intimate with his brother, of all people. The albino was his flower to taint! His innocence belonged to Aizen Sosuke, it was his to crush and destroy, and after he had destroyed that last shred of childish purity, the boy would bloom anew.

After the first attempt had been such a failure, Aizen had retreated to give the albino more time to think over his offer, yet his second run in with Nnoitra was rather unfortunate. The fifth espada would have to be punished for his recklessness and incompetence. Allowing an old grudge to get in the way of Aizen's desires. If the first encounter hadn't painted him as a villain, then the second encounter with Nnoitra most certainly did, and Gin and Tousen's tormenting was the icing on the cake.

And what miffed him most of all, was that none of his subordinates had given him accurate reports. Aizen had no idea his plans had been going so askew. Yet it could also be attributed to his own miss-communication; the subordinates in question had absolutely no idea what his plans where, and had they known, might not have thwarted them so thoroughly. Nevertheless, punishment was definitely in order.

Yet good could still come from this failure; the plan to break the boy in over the course of years would be discarded, but Aizen would not give up on owning and breaking him with his own two hands. The albino would warm his bed, very soon, and know that he belonged to Aizen Sosuke, body and soul.

* * *

As Shiro reluctantly came back to the world of the living, warmth and heat radiated around him. He blinked groggily and snuggled deeper into the seat, curling his toes and smiling to himself. He was roused again by firm knocking on the door. When it didn't stop his smile turned into a scowl, and he opened his eyes to find he was still in the principal's office. Alone.

Someone was banging on the door, so hesitantly he got to his feet to open it. Stark swung himself at the albino once again, wrapping him in his arms and mumbling to himself.

Shiro's scowl deepened. "What do you want?" He grumbled and shrugged the man's hands away.

"So cold, can't I be a little worried when you once again vanish from classes all day?" Stark replied.

"All day? I haven't been gone that long." Shiro grumbled, rubbing his arms against the cool air outside.

"You never returned after you were called away. Its 3:45 now and I only just found the time to look for you, tell me what happened."

Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head, retreating back to the fireplace with Stark on his heels.

"Well I was called here, and this nice man was waiting for me, drinking tea and stuff, we talked, then I don't know what happened, I must have fallen asleep." Shiro tugged his coat over his shoulders and begun putting on his gloves.

"Drinking tea you say, what kind of tea?" Rubbing his goatee between his thumb and forefinger, Stark inspected the empty cups on the desk, sniffing and tasting them thoroughly.

"Russian caravan." He stated. "Aizen used to make us drink it during every meeting, he loves the stuff."

"What?" Shiro froze, halfway through one glove.

"Who was it that you talked too?" Stark turned to face him, hands in his pockets and muscles tense.

"Um…He was young; brown hair and eyes. A smooth way of talking and really… warm." Shiro tried to remember, but the face of the man wasn't coming back to him. He knew Kyoka had been handsome, with ordinary but forgettable features yet it seemed a bit suspicious, even to him, that he'd forget the man so soon after meeting him.

"Did you tell him anything? Anything about Ichigo?" Stark voice hardened like steel, cutting into his calmness.

"I might have said a thing or two, why?" Shiro could feel the dread creeping up his spine, suspicion and fear gnawing at his insides.

"He was called away a little after you were, he never came back either." Stark turned on his heel. "The man you met was Sosuke Aizen himself." Then he stormed down the halls.

* * *

Shiro was too shocked to move, even after several seconds. That kind man had been Aizen the whole time, and he'd told him everything. Bile rose up in his throat, he felt sick to his stomach, dirty, vile, worthless, stupid. The whole thing had been another one of that man's mind games; the attacks, the teasing, the taunts, and now this?

Aizen had played him like a pack of cards, and worse yet, he'd known what to expect, but still fell for it. For a second there he had thought he could trust someone, but his trust had been betrayed. He'd betrayed Stark and Ichigo; the only people that had helped him, or even cared.

Ichigo was missing and it was his fault; Stark had implied Aizen had taken him, but what would that man want with Ichigo? What would he do to him?

He felt the bile in his throat, the tears tugging his eyes, the trembling in his hands. Just thinking about all the possibilities caused him to throw up. He ran to the fireplace and wrenched the entire contents of his stomach into the flames. When the painful dry heaving finally quietened, he observed the flickering flames for several minutes, resting his eyes on the steel prodder at the forefront of the hearth. Heated steel with a snake tongued tip, sharpened to perfection. With fire and tears gleaming in his eyes he warmed the metal in the deepest recesses of flames before bringing the two-tongued rod to his skin, dragging the hot metal across his wrists. Blood gurgled and boiled as it hit the rod, congesting in his open wounds and spreading burning scars of lava down his arm.

_He was so worthless_.

He screamed, groaning in pain and ecstasy as the scars boiled and bubbled, hot lava crawling up his veins and burning his cells like a cancer.

_He was such an idiot._

He dragged the snake-tongued rod down his chest, cutting a burning scar along the way before stopping at his abdomen.

_He didn't deserve do be Ichigo's brother._

The steel was hard and hot, with a single thrust he could impale himself, commit seppuku, like ancient samurai. He chuckled at the thought; if they could do it why couldn't he? He'd failed everyone, and he'd failed himself, there was no way to atone for this sin, apart from dying in the most painful way possible, in fact he was looking forward to it.

_It would be fun._ A huge grin split his face at the thought. Maybe he'd even make the national headlines. 'Seventeen year old boy commits seppuku in principal's office after school.' Or hopefully they'd think of something more romantic or creative.

Just as he was steeling himself to do the deed, his hand and the rod were grasped away from him, crashing into the hearth to rest beyond the flames. Entranced, he reached out to breach the angry flames but his hand was snatched away. His assaulter dragged him violently to his feet, smashing his limp body into the wall before punching him straight in the jaw. Blood gurgled up his throat and dripped to the floor as he was flattened against the wall under the force behind the fist. He felt like road kill under the weight of a twenty tonne road train.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!-?" Blue hair and eyes filled his vision as an enraged Grimmjow held him by the scruff of his shirt, feet dangling beneath him. Ulquiorra was livid as he put the fire out, his lips curling in a troubled frown, as his emerald eyes burned as brightly as the flames. Green flames licked his irises as he turned to glare at the albino.

"H-He got him." Shiro chocked out. "Ichigo's gone." He hung his head in shame.

"So what are you gonna do? Just die!-?" Grimmjow punched him again, knocking his train of thought to the wind. "What the hell's Ichigo gonna do if you die!-? Who's gonna save him?" Then he swung Shiro around and chucked him to his feet.

"The Shiro I know would never let a guy like Aizen walk all over him. I remember an arrogant, headstrong, cocky little troublemaker who was just a little different. I remember a guy who spits on the shoes of the president, or walks on the moon just cuz someone said he couldn't. The guy I know wouldn't take such an easy way out, he'd fight, right down to the last breath in his body and he'd never give up."

Since when had Grimmjow been so deep? Shiro suddenly felt like laughing; So he did, But blood and bile came up with the laughter and he was soon coughing violently again.

"I never knew I was such an inspirational figure for you, Grimmy." He chuckled, stumbling to his feet. "Why are you here anyway? I haven't seen either of you for weeks."

"Stark-sensei said you would be in need of us. I must admit he was right. An idiot like you cannot be left alone for such long periods of time." Ulquiorra spat at him, obviously angry at what he'd walked into.

"I missed you too, Ulqui-chan." Shiro wheezed, grinning again. "Perhaps your right. I haven't been myself lately. Thanks Grimm, for knocking some sense into me. Literally."

"So what's the plan?" Grimmjow grinned back, crossing his arms.

"Why would I need a plan? I'm going to get Ichigo back; it's as simple as that." Shiro stumbled to the door.

"Count us in. We haven't been honing our skills these past weeks for nothing." Grimmjow smirked, moving to aid the albino down the halls.

"Do what you want." Shiro grumbled.

* * *

Stark was sitting in his desk, drinking coffee and making phone calls like an overworked secretary when the three boys ambled into the room. They each stood, expectantly in front of his desk like trained soldiers, waiting for his attention.

Shiro's patience was running low though, and he couldn't stand politely for more than several seconds, especially when Stark didn't bother to spare them as much as a glance.

Angrily, he slammed the phone down and snarled at the brunette, who was unnervingly calm.

"Where can I find Aizen!?" He pulled the big guns out straight off the bat.

"If you don't mind, I was trying to find out." Stark levelled him with a calm stare.

When neither of the boys turned to leave, Stark sighed and pulled out a notepad, jotting down some notes before handing it to the irate teen.

"Meet me there at seven and I'll have you an address." He sighed, before herding the teens from his office and shutting the door.

Dejected, worried, restless and angry, the three boys wandered the streets, hoping in vain to encounter some trouble to distract their torturous minds and restless limbs from the impending battles. But it was as if all the gang activity had ceased, not a single rough looking punk or noise-making civilian prowled the streets.

After a while they had agreed to split, go their own ways and visit their respectable families and friends before seven pm rolled around.

Shiro couldn't keep his limbs in check; he couldn't stop his fists from shaking, or his teeth from clenching. His chest ached, like a part of him had been torn away, and his gut stung like he'd swallowed a razor sharp steel ball. Pangs of strong emotions would overcome him periodically, during which either a face splitting, insane grin would cut across his lips, or a teeth-baring snarl ripping through his features.

He was incredibly enraged, so much so that he felt as if he could destroy the entire town if he stopped suppressing it. With his own two hands he could tear into thousands of civilians, drag their hearts from their bodies, one after the other until his wrath had been satiated. But not a single person dared show their face on the streets he walked. It was frustrating; he wanted to kill something.

The gall of that man, to trick him, and steal Ichigo right out from under his nose! Ichigo belonged to him; his life was more precious than anything else in the entire world, and if so much as a hair on his head were out of place, there would be hell to pay.

Shiro swore he would kill the man that dared mess with his mind; Aizen Sosuke would take his last breath beneath Shiro's wrath. The last thing he would see would be Shiro's hateful eyes, and his cold, steel grasp around that pretty neck.

Aizen Sosuke was going to die, even if Shiro went down to save Ichigo, he would drag Aizen to the grave with him, no matter what.

Echoing footsteps broke him from his hateful reverie, and the albino whirled around to find Stark, hand in his pockets and frown on his face, strutting across the cemented clearing he found himself in.

Shiro was sitting on a railing that overlooked the majority of the town, aware that this was the place Stark had said they would meet, but I wasn't anywhere near seven yet.

Perhaps the man had discovered the address sooner than expected, and knew Shiro would be waiting here? It seemed likely.

The man strolled up next to him casually and looked out over the town; his eyes were dark and troubled as he lit a cigarette with shaking hands. Their breaths came out like steam in the cold, crisp air, and light snow began to fall around them.

"You know, I never really thanked you properly for all this." Shiro said suddenly, still looking over the town and into the setting sun across from them. "You're the only one who came to our aid when we really needed it, and you've done a lot to help." Surprisingly, he didn't sound awkward or indifferent while he spurted such heartfelt things. "Our dad works across the sea somewhere, and it's been nice having you around, even if you are a pervert."

Turning suddenly, he caught Stark off guard with a sincere smile, causing the man to drop his cigarette, before turning back to the sunset. There was peaceful silence for a while longer, before Stark approached his back to stand directly behind him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, his voice as cold as the snow that fell at their feet, and then he wrapped his other arms around Shiro's face and pressed a wet cloth to his mouth.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, his hands flailing up to grasp Stark's firm forearms as he fell backwards, off the railing and into Starks chest.

He tried kicking out, but his muscles suddenly felt like gloop, as his eyes grew droopy.

The last thing he registered was red-hot rage, deep in his soul, before darkness crept over his vision for the second time that day.

* * *

A/N- So Is that fail-worthy to you? Sorry it took so long, and that it's so short, but I hope my effort makes some kind of difference. :/ I feel like I'm struggling in vain here; fighting a loosing battle; doomed for failure. *Faints dramatically* Oh the woes and hardships of highschool!

Anyway how do you like the dark direction this is going? Is there some kind of limit on how dark I can go? Like a line I shouldn't cross or something, because I never notice lines like those until I'm ten feet under.

Please give some feedback; I'm begging you!

Thanks for your time.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary- "A flowers true perfume can only be found when it is crushed; and what a pretty flower we have found this time, Gin." ~ AU! Highschool. In a town where perverted or bloodthirsty predators loom around every corner, and the streets are filled with gang warfare, Shiro has one weakness- his brother Ichigo. YAOI, ShiroIchi- Incest, UKE! Ichigo.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warnings- Lime & Lemon. Violence. Character death. Coarse language. Disturbing and Mature Themes. Read at your own discretion.

A/N- Thanks so much to all my anonymous reviewers! Silverflower, queen, , Luna Takamarie and tazbird ! Sorry I haven't got around to thanking you yet, but here I am! So thanks so much.

This chapter's a lot longer than all the rest, but I felt like I needed to make it up to you for the long wait, and all the flashbacks in this (flashbacks are in italics) It's hasn't been beta-ed so sorry for the messiness.

I probably overdid it, but I hope you enjoy it still. :P

* * *

Ichigo's resistance was fraying as he was forcefully seated on a hard, wooden chair, in his nightmare's version of room 101. He had held out bravely all throughout the terrifying ordeal of being forcefully bundled into an expensive car, gagged, blindfolded and tied up like a piece of cargo.  
He had struggled against the burley men, harder than ever before in his life. He had screamed, clawed, bit and thrashed his body around in a panicked attempt to escape the confines, but the men apparently had no qualms against violently putting him down, although not before copping a feel of everything the lithe orangette had to offer.

"_What a pretty little thing the boss is bringin' in this time, eh Zommari?" Slurred a gruff, raspy voice leering down at him, as the person's large hands grasped and groped his hips and chest. Ichigo struggled, wiggling around and screaming into his gag, but soon froze up as he discovered what an effect his fighting had on the lap he was strewn over. _

_Something large, blunt and hard was poking him in the gut, and he wasn't so naïve anymore to be ignorant of what it meant. _

"_Keep your hand off that, Nnoitra, it belongs to Aizen-sama." Spat a cold voice from the drivers seat. The statement saw Ichigo's fight intensify, despite the perverted hands that stilled him. _

_So many things were running through his mind, on top of the heart-wrenching panic and deafening beat of his heart in his ears. _

'_Aizen Sosuke! No I can't let them take me, I don't belong to him!' He yelled inwardly, 'Nnoitra? Nnoitra Gilga? Nel's childhood friend, why is he doing this!'_

"_Naw, such a shame. Aizen always get's the best toys…" Nnoitra chuckled to himself, before Ichigo managed to knee him in the balls and elbow him in the gut, despite his bound legs and arms. _

"_Oi ya little shit!" Nnoitra spluttered, "Stop fuckin' moving!" He tried to hold the teen down again, but his patience was running thin. A harsh fist in the stomach, and side of the head had pain exploding from Ichigo's skull, before he lost consciousness after the abuse was repeated, again and again._

_When he awoke, Ichigo was shocked into compliance by the steel nozzle of a gun pressing into his back. His legs shook as he was pushed and herded through a series of twists and turns, dragging his feet in defiance, before his escort's patience snapped and the man swung him over a broad shoulder like a sack of potato's. _

_He had struggled again, and beat at the person's back, screaming into his gag and kicking his legs out, but more physical abuse had him whimpering in pain and fright. _

_The blindfold was finally removed before a menacing steel door. Ichigo was terrified beyond belief as his kidnappers bundled him into a concrete, grey room and handcuffed him to the lone chair in the centre. _

It was like something from a thriller movie, only being the one in the victim's position was not thrilling in the slightest. It was mortifying.

Ichigo's chest rose and fell as his breathing became short and laboured, sweat dripped from his forehead in waves, despite the freezing weather, and his gut twisted around like a vice, stringing him tighter and tighter, before he felt like he would explode.

The silence was stifling; the biting air had every inch of him shivering as he sweated with nerves, and if Ichigo hadn't been claustrophobic before, he certainly was now. It felt like the walls were slowly closing in on him, crushing him from every side.

He didn't know how long he sat there, cuffed to the chair and shivering. There was no clock, or even a window to count the time as it passed, and Ichigo was too dazed to do so anyway. He didn't know what Aizen wanted from him, he didn't know why he was here, or where here was. All he could do was wait and think about all the horrible possibilities that awaited him.

And of course, think about Shiro; wonder and hope to high-heaven that his twin was okay. He hoped and prayed, harder than ever before, that Shiro hadn't been brought to this same drab place after he was called away from class.

Just the thought of burley men whisking Shiro off his feet and into a car was almost comical; his twin wouldn't be taken down so easily. There was no way Shiro would fall for such a stupid ploy. So why did Ichigo's stomach still churn with worry, even as he fought to assure himself that Shiro was okay?

"_Who's the strongest guy you know?" The albino asked firmly, the serious look in his golden eyes stopping Ichigo in his tracks. _

"_Y-You…" he stuttered.  
"Who has never, and never will, lose in a fight?" Shiro asked. _

"_You…" Ichigo sighed, knowing where this was going. _

"_Exactly, so there's nothing to worry about, right." Shiro said, not even asking a question, as there was only one answer he would accept. _

"_Right, Fine, I'm not worried about you, because you'll be fine." Ichigo smiled, tugging on his sleeve._

He was brought out of his troubled thoughts, when his solace was interrupted. A man, about 6'1", strode into the concrete room like he owned the place, brown eyes sharp and menacing as he surveyed the teen like one would trash on the street. The aura this man exuded was enough to have Ichigo cowering; he inspired an absolute dominance over everything in sight. His countenance, as he held himself high and mighty, circling the teen like a hawk with eyes to match, and his motions, as he smoothed elegant fingers through his slicked back, brunette hair and clasped his hands behind his back, were nothing short of aristocratic.

The suit he wore was immaculate, his shoes shined to perfection, and not a single hair out of place on his pristine head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the thorn to my rose, how should I go about removing you?" Aizen muttered to himself, coming to a stop before the wide-eyed teen.

"I could always take 'im off yer hands…" Slurred a familiar voice from the doorway. Ichigo's head whipped round to find Gin, leaning against the frame of his only escape route. The teen's mind was bombarded with Starks voice;

"_Gin? Well, he had this beautiful girl; he always used to gush about her, bragging and showing her off. He was absolutely smitten. We were never close; that guy scared the shit out of me. He always had that mocking smile on his face; it was really creepy, and I've never seen him open his eyes… Anyway, he was going to propose to this girl, right before she was murdered. I never pegged him as stupid, or blindly loyal. He always seemed really intelligent; like a conniving little snake…" Stark trailed off lazily. "But oh well, if he wants to stay loyal to Aizen I guess he has his own reasons. It seemed to me though, that Aizen killed her to stop Gin from leaving; as Gin was his right hand man, and was planning to run off and get married and all that; Aizen wouldn't allow it. So he probably has something to hang over Gins head and keep him from leaving." _

A wave of pity was all Ichigo felt as his eyes locked on the silver haired fox.

"This one's much too pretty to be wasted on the likes of you, Gin." Aizen said, propping his chin in his hands thoughtfully, "Besides, he is already promised to another…" The brunette smirked.

Ichigo's wide eyes only grew as the two men's leering continued; their gazes burning into him like lasers. His heart was thumping like a hammer and his sweating hadn't ceased.  
"Wh-What do you W-Want W-With me?" He managed to stutter, despite the frog that had imbedded itself in his throat.

The brunette extended one elegant hand to grasp the teen's jaw, and twist it to the side. The touch alone sent uncomfortable prickling over Ichigo's skin, and he wanted nothing more than to swat the hand away and run. Aizen smirked at Ichigo's flinch, and the shivers that overcame the lithe body beneath him, at only a touch.

"I don't want anything with you, dear." Aizen smiled, forcing the teen's face back so doe-brown eyes met his own. " You are but a cog in the great scheme of things; a pathetic civilian, with no major role, no choice but to play your part. Your pretty face will not get you anywhere with me, because what I want is so much more valuable. What I want, is your brother." Aizen's smile was sickly sweet, and his eyes shone with cold delight and stale affection. It took a moment for his words to register in the orangette's mind.

"Shiro!-? You leave him alone!" sudden anger overcame the meek teen's countenance, as he steeled himself to defend his brother, at all costs. If it was for Shiro he could do it; he could take anything, do anything, be anything, because he loved Shiro with all his heart. There was no way he would allow this man to get his hands on Shiro. With a determined fire lit behind his eyes, Ichigo braced himself for a hit that never came.

"It seems you don't understand; the blinding power of love." Aizen chuckled, berating Ichigo as if he were a child. "You're brother has deep feeling for you it seems, and these feeling will be his downfall. It will inevitably be the link you share with him that forces him to submit to my will."

Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation, a flashback of Shiro kneeling before Gin playing through his mind, the things his brother did in exchange for Ichigo's safety. It made him shiver, to think that he could cause his brother more suffering yet, simply by being so weak and stupid. Simply by existing.

"H-He won't do it." Ichigo tried to say, but his voice was already breaking.

"Of course he will; love is the most powerful emotion of all. Once he discovers your whereabouts, what do you think he will do? He will play straight into my hands-"

None of Aizen's words registered in Ichigo's mind, besides the word love. It struck him them, that Shiro had never actually said he loved him. Despite all they'd done, Shiro had never said it. It was shocking to discover this, and Ichigo didn't know whether his heart was breaking or blooming. It seemed to him that it was simply splitting in two.

He laughed, a croaky, hysterical sound that cut through Aizen's lecture, even as tears spilled from his eyes.

"H-He doesn't love me." Ichigo sobbed, "Shiro hates me, he's always hated me, I only drag him down and get in his way; I'm no good at anything. Shiro only pretends to love me, because of something our mom said before she died. He pretends, because it's easier that way."

That was the way things had always been between them; Shiro had always hated him, that couldn't have changed so soon after their mother died. Therefore Ichigo concluded it must have been what their mother said to him, as she was dying that made him change; he knew she had left shiro with something, a bond of sorts, but Shiro refused to share it with anyone. It was just like Shiro to keep something as important as their mother's last words, all to himself; Shiro had always been like that.

The albino had changed after that; started caring, and for a long time Ichigo thought it was sincere, but he saw now, that it was all a big act. Shiro hadn't truly loved him; he only wanted to get laid.

Tears flowed from his eyes at the thought, and his heart constricted painfully in his chest.

On the bright side, this also meant Shiro would have no reason to come for him; a joyous thought. Because even despite it all, the teen still loved his brother with all his heart, and always had. At least while he was in here, at the hands and mercy of gang bosses, Shiro was safe and free to live his life.

It made Ichigo howl with triumphant laughter and sob violently, as tears fell from his eyes to dampen the floor beneath him.

He knew, somewhere, that he was loosing it; much like Shiro had done on the night they first met Gin and Tousen. Ichigo was crumbling under the pressure of the situation, and his own thoughts. The walls were closing in on him; for real now. Hell's gates were opening up all around him, to consume his body and damn him for all of eternity. Horrible flesh eating monsters were stirring in the shadows, chattering and snapping their teeth to snatch a piece of him as he was torn apart. Yet all Ichigo could do was laugh in their blackened faces and revel in the comforting bliss that Shiro was free and living.

Aizen was frowning deeply, watching the teen go mad, convulsing in his chair and laughing nervously.

"Perhaps ya gave 'im a bit too much, neh, Aizen-sama?" Gin chuckled quietly from the doorway, shifting on his feet as Aizen's frown deepened, he turned and swept out of the room dramatically, leaving Gin to lock the teen behind closed doors and scurry after his boss.

* * *

An eerie, western styled bedroom, dominated by an elegant, oversized canopy bed, an abundance of polished, hardwood surfaces, Turkish rugs, Indian lamps and luxuries from all over the world decorated the lavish surroundings Shiro found himself in when he awoke. The scent of tea and exotic spices vaguely filled the air, clinging to every surface and making him feel woozy, but relaxed.

Where was he? It took a moment to remember exactly what had happened, and to his dismay, the teen couldn't remember anything beyond Starks appearance.

If his kidnapper was trying to drown him in luxury, then expect the next person to walk through that door not to emerge mauled; whoever that may be was in for a surprise. Sure, it wasn't the worst position to wake up in; at least he wasn't shackled, chained or strung up on a hook- it could be worse. But the fact remained that he was here against his will, and didn't intend to stay.

Where was Ichigo? Remembering that his brother had also been kidnapped, dredged worry back to the surface of his mind. Was Ichigo okay? Was he being treated the same as Shiro was at this moment? And most of all, _where was he? _

The clicking of the locked door had Shiro's head whipping round to eye it.

The knob moved, and in a flash Shiro was off the bed and braced in an offensive stance to the side of it. As soon as it creaked open, and a sliver of human flesh emerged from the other side, Shiro pounced, grabbing the outstretched arm and tugging the person off their feet.

She yelped as she was hauled into the room and smashed against the wall, hot tea crashed from the tray in her hands, scalding his arms as he chocked her. Shiro quickly took in her appearance; she was a maid, the whole outfit completed down to the T, and currently she was wheezing and clawing at the hands around her windpipe like a panicked animal.

She sucked in ravished breaths and dropped to her knees on the floor as he released her, then he slipped out the open door and hurried down the hallway, not caring in the slightest what answers she might have to his questions. All he cared about was finding Ichigo. He swung the door to every room he came across open and peered inside, but no one was in sight, least of all his beloved brother.

"Where d'ya think your goin', Shiro-kun?" sounded a painfully familiar, annoying voice from his left, just as he rounded the maze of halls into a common room, of sorts.

"Home." He answered bitterly, without turning around or stopping, until a firm, threatening hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Tha's a pity, Aizen-sama thought ya'd at leas' stay ta hear wha' he has ta say." Gin chuckled. Shiro shrugged the hand off, and continued on his way until Gin's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't 'cha wanna know where yer brother is?" The fox inquired, and in an instant Shiro was on him, tackling the man to the ground, almost tearing his arms from his sockets as he pinned them, and sneered into the man's face.

"Where is he!-?" he asked with rage burning in his eyes. "What have you done with my Ichigo?"

"Protectiv' as ever, I see." Gin chuckled nervously, and the fear behind his closed eyes became evident to Shiro. He drove his fist into Gins face, cracking bones and smashing the fox's porcelain skin into the flooring. He grinned at the rush of joy and adrenaline that jumped through his system, revelling in how _good_ it felt to finally lay one on the fox-faced bastard who's dick he'd been forced to suck.

"Where's that big, black friend of yours? He dead or something?" Shiro asked smugly.

"Tousen-san's right as rain! Nice o' ya ta ask." Gin simply smiled back, and that made the albino angrier. He punched the man again, drawing a pained gasp.

"Where is Ichigo?" He snarled again, but Gin's smile didn't falter.

"You'll have ta ask Aizen-sama; he's comin' ta talk to ya soon, better get back ta yer room or he'll be angry." Gin replied. Shiro lifted his arm to hit the man again, but his raised arm was grasped by a dark figure that hovered behind him. In an instant he was pulled off Gin and into a firm chest. Dark arms wrapped his hands to his sides, and held him in place as he struggled. He gasped as the figure threw him against a wall, and he was slightly stunned as his head was knocked against a piece of furniture.

Low growling entered his ears, as he backed up, dazed against the wall, trying to catch his breath before he made another move.

Glittering, seething pink eyes surrounded by a huge mop of bright, blonde, straggly hair hovered directly in front of him, and it took a moment to deduce the creature was a dog, as it's mass of golden locks hid it's actual figure. Slobbery, doggie drool dripped from the pearly fangs that protruded from it's mouth, a sparkly crown shaped collar wrapped around it's huge neck, and pink eyes shone with rage as it stared Shiro down, huge paws ready to pounce.

Then Shiro's eyes landed on the figure behind the dog; long, dark dreadlocks, perpetual frown, and firm, smooth muscles were exactly as he remembered them. The only difference was the orange visor now covering Tousen's eye sockets.

"Stand down, Wonderweiss." He muttered, closing in on the albino and standing over him menacingly. Abruptly, Shiro was hauled to his feet, displaying that none of Tousan's strength had deteriorated after loosing his sight. He squeezed the teen's shirt tightly between one hand, the other rising up to run across Shiro's face. His hands rested over golden eyes, and a snarl ripped through dark features.

"Justice will come for you, boy." He muttered, "Do you have any idea what you have taken from me? I promise you, that your sins will catch up to you very soon, and you shall feel suffering like never before." The fingers pressed threateningly into the teen's eye sockets, and Shiro pinched them shut, hands clawing at Tousen's chest and arms.

"Now, now, Aizen-sama won' like it if ya take away them pretty golden eye's o' his, they're almos' as pretty as your's used ta be, Tousen-san." Gin placed a hand on the black man's shoulder, and pulled him from the gasping teen. "Let's take dear Shiro-kun back ta his room, neh? An' make sure he stay's still till boss arrives."

The albino stumbled to his feet, and darted off in the direction of the closest door, but the damn dog was immediately on to him, teeth ripping into his pant leg and sending him crashing to the ground. In another second, Gin was on him too, pinning his hands behind his back and cuffing them together, as Tousen held his kicking legs down. Together the two men hauled his frantically thrashing, screaming body back to his room. This time leaving him no leeway as they attached his cuffs to a wire strung across the headboard of the bed, and did the same to his legs. Tousen ripped of his dirty school shirt, and ruined pants, leaving him in only a pair of black boxers, while Gin had fun laughing and cooing at him, attempting to force-feed the snarling teenager a cup of drugged tea before they gave up and left.

Shiro was too busy fuming, struggling and rubbing his cuffed wrists and ankles red-raw to tell how much time passed after the retainer's departure. He was desperate to escape, hungry, angry, and worried. When finally, he managed to contain his burning anger enough to think through the situation, nothing promising came to light. He couldn't see, nor find, any plausible escape routes, and even if he did escape, he had no idea where the gang-boss was keeping his brother. So, grudgingly, he resolved to wait for Aizen to finally appear, and finally find out what on earth the man could possibly want from him. He had thought through all the possibilities, the most likely of course, was sex. But as much as he thought about it, the albino could not fathom why someone of Aizen's status would want to have sex with him; he was a freak! Especially when they could have Ichigo's gorgeous earthly appearance. His berry had always needed protecting from predators just like Aizen, Tousen and Gin. The thought of what those men could possibly be doing to his brother now, sent pangs of pain and panic through his heart. He just couldn't take it; the not knowing, the mystery, the imagination.

Surely Aizen was doing this on purpose? Trying to drive him insane, leaving him to wonder in the dark, as his mind conjured up every, grotesque, disturbing image imaginable. And just as he thought he was finally going to break, just as he thought his mouth would tumble open so the pent up screams of frustration and anger could come gushing out, and tears would possibly leak from his eyes, the door opened.

The man from the principal's office stood in the doorway, appearing with no shred of the previous welcoming, calm aura that he had displayed. This man looked exactly the same, but was a completely different person nonetheless. Menacing, dictating, cruel, smug and handsome. At this moment in time, framed by the light seeping in behind him through the doorframe, Aizen Sosuke appeared like something more than human in the dim light; everything, down to the arrogant, smirking expression on his face, was just as Shiro had imagined the 'Master of Illusions.'

"Where's Ichigo?" he immediately growled.

"Safe, secure, and unharmed, depending on your actions." Aizen quickly replied, dispelling a little of his former tension and worry. "It's a shame you had to cause such trouble for my men; you are supposed to be treated with the utmost care and eloquence. You are a guest in my mansion, after all, and I had intended to make you feel most welcome. " Aizen mused, oozing confidence, as he strolled into the room, flicking on lights as he went.

"Do you chain all your guests to your bed, Aizen? What a lovely welcoming." Shiro spat. When Aizen simply ignored him, he began struggling again, snarling and fighting. The architect of all his suffering was standing only feet away, yet he couldn't dive up and choke the life out of the smug bastard. He couldn't wrap his hands around the brunette's neck, or slice a knife through his jugular, or put a bullet straight through Aizen's forehead, like he wanted to so badly. The restraints were practically a torture all by themselves; He could barely take simply watching his enemy stroll around before him. Tempting him like a piece of meat to a starving man.

"Now that you are here, I will go about making the situation perfectly clear to you." Aizen approached him; mindless of Shiro's snarl, and placed one elegant hand over the teen's chest; right where his heart was.

The touch was scalding; like a hot iron branding his skin. Yet it was so cold at the same time; a painful freezing block of ice burning away his flesh. He shivered, and writhed, struggling to get the man's touch off his body, but Aizen's frightening brown eyes held him mostly in place.

"You are mine, Shiro Kurosaki. Every part of your body belongs to me now." His tone was scarily calm as he moved his hand across the teen's chest; down his navel to rest again at the waistband of black boxers. "_Every _part of you is mine, do you understand?" Aizen could have been smiling, and his words would have been enough to make any grown man soil their pants.

Shiro could suddenly understand what Stark had been trying to get across, all those weeks ago, when he'd first talked about the 'Master of Illusions.'

_"Sosuke Aizen is his name. He is a terrifying man; the master of Karakura's underworld. Aizen controls everything that happens in this town, and everyone in it. Like I said; I don't know why he'd be interested in you, but his favourite pastime just happens to be messing with people's heads and lives, so it's not very surprising. He's a pretty is scary guy, even without his insane power, just the sound of his voice instils fear in people. He knows everything, and has the sharpest mind I've ever seen. In fact he's probably the cruellest, most conniving, cunning bastard to exist. His intelligence and knowledge are unrivalled. He could probably be one of the most lethal people in existence. But unfortunately for the sake of the world, he definitely has a few screws loose in his head; the man's insane. He love to mess with the lives and minds of civilians, but he also messes with his subordinates; he murdered the girlfriend and wife of two of his most loyal subordinates, and I don't even think they know… They still follow him blindly."_

That had been Stark's explanation; the first he'd ever heard of the man, beyond whispering's of a '_boss_' here and there on the streets and during fights. The situation wasn't looking very hopeful. Not a shred of a chance leaked through.

He wondered now, as Aizen loomed over him, the pressure and intense, dominating persona of the real Master of Illusions, in the flesh, almost enough to make him submit. He wondered if there had ever really been any chance that they could win this fight.

Thinking back, Stark obviously never seemed to think so.

"_It's such a shame; you're too young to be dragged into this world…. All you can really do is fend them off; He might get bored of messing with you after a while. " Stark suggested hopefully._

_"Tch, well aren't you optimistic, thanks so much for all your help." Shiro muttered sarcastically._

"Where's Stark? What did you do to him?" Shiro growled, his thoughts had reminded him of the drunken, goateed teacher, and he suddenly had a lot of questions, revolving around his last memories of the man knocking him out. It appeared to him now, that the man approaching him could not have been Stark at all; the Master of Illusions would certainly have ways to live up to his name.

"I assure you I haven't wronged Coyote Stark in any way, shape or form." Aizen smiled slyly.

"Leave him out of this! If you do anything to him or his daughter I swear I'll gut you." Shiro growled, low and insidious, yet Aizen didn't even flinch.

"My dear boy, you seem to be delusional. What reason could I possibly have for harming my most loyal, obedient and competent pawn?" The brunette chuckled, yet there wasn't a trace of crafty deceit in the man's words, only honest amusement.

Shiro could have sworn he felt a jagged crack dance through his glass soul. In the split second that the words registered a stinging fracture spread like a spider's web through his gut. But of course, Aizen was lying. No word from the brunette's mouth could be trusted, and no chip in Shiro's heart meant anything. Just the thought of what Aizen was implying could have made him laugh.

"Stark's not you're pawn. He stopped working for you ages ago." Shiro replied, yet his voice came out quivering, and he couldn't bring himself to meet Aizen's confident gaze.

"Is that what he told you? You poor boy." Aizen mused. "His job may have changed slightly over the years, the tasks he is assigned less strenuous, but Coyote Stark has never left my payroll in all these years. "

"Y-You're lying." Shiro stuttered, as Aizen drove another wedge in the fragmented fissure, like a hammer on a nail.

"Being mendacious is for commoners, I have no need for such things as lies. After all, it is of no consequence to me how you interpret the truth, but rest assured I shall not soil myself by telling underhanded lies. I am above such things." The brunette scoffed, and just like that added a third wedge in the split, and another nail in the coffin. "Would you like to speak with him as confirmation? " the brunette inquired.

Speak with Stark? Was this all some giant ploy to turn him against Stark? Would the person he spoke with really be Stark? Needless to say he was sceptical. He didn't believe a single word that spilled from the brunette's mouth. But having those hawk eyes boring into him was driving him insane; Aizen's presence in general was driving him insane. The bloodlust was thrumming in his veins and he just wanted to kill, and kill, and kill. This was so fucking confusing.

"Un-cuff me and I'll consider what you say." He finally said. It hurt to even think something like that; something along the lines of civilized to this monster, which deserved death. But the restraints were even more infuriating. He was sick of being restrained and held down, sick of being overpowered, again, and again. He wasn't weak, so why couldn't he bust out of this place? Why did he continually fail at saving his brother from heartache?

"As you wish." Aizen's smile was unnerving, and with a click of his aristocratic fingers, Gin came bumbling into the room. The fox-faced bastard took off his cuffs, but one single ankle remained firmly attached to the foot of the bed by a strong chain. He could roll across the bed, jump on it, dangle his feet from one edge, but his captor's pretty throat remained just out of reach.

"Send in the Primera." Aizen ordered, with a wave of his hand Gin had fled the room. Not long after an intense staring match between the two, there was a knock at the door.

Stark dragged his feet into the room, hands in his pockets and gaze trained to the floor, every step taken smashed through the fissure Aizen had wedged in him. Aizen's words had been splintering, but seeing it with his own eyes was shattering. He felt like something had finally broken inside him. His heart perhaps?

"So it's true then?" was all Shiro could finally utter. No matter how hard he looked, no matter how hard he thought, the man before him was definitely Coyote Stark. Said man nodded slowly and sadly, refusing to meet the albino's gaze.

"Do you believe me now, Shiro-kun? There's nothing you can do to escape your fate. No one you can turn to. The life you knew is a lie-" As Aizen continued, stalking across the room and ranting like a college professor, Shiro managed to catch a glimpse into one of Stark slate grey eyes. There was nothing in them he hadn't been expecting. Steely wolf eyes were filled to the brim with sorrow and pity.

Shiro turned away and snarled in disgust, clenching his fists at his sides. Looking at the pitiful, begging hound-dog Stark had become filled him with absolute revulsion and anger. He wanted to kill something so bad. His situation was pathetic; Aizen was insane if he thought he could capture something as wild as a blizzard in a jar and keep it for himself, yet the man had managed to do just that.

"Aizen- sama, can I request a few minutes alone with the boy?" Stark suddenly piped up, his shoulders squared firmly as he looked at Aizen's shoes. The sight was almost enough to have Shiro retching; watching someone as strong as Stark bow down to a monster like Aizen. Stark was the strongest man Shiro had ever come across, the first person he ever really respected, and to have his teacher- hell, he'd even go as far as to say Stark was his mentor- broken so completely, right before his eyes, really was making him sick to the stomach.

He always knew Stark was never going to stand up against Aizen on his own, but blamed that on the man's laziness, not fear. Yet fear was the only accounting factor as Stark dared to ask such a bold request of his master, as he bowed down and whimpered like a fucking canine.

Aizen was frowning, as he reached one hand out to pet Stark's hair in thought. Watching a grown man pet another grown man over the head like a child was not something Shiro wished he had seen. Especially not when said child was Stark.

"You've done a marvellous job, Primera. I dare say, the only one who followed my orders correctly, so I suppose, just this once, you can have a reward. On top of the one I have already promised you." Aizen turned to sweep out of the room, waving his hand behind him like he was royalty. "Just remember, all you see is mine, and I don't like to see my property soiled, no marks, as I will be back later to claim what is mine." Then the door swung shut firmly, locking in place of it's own accord.

Shiro was so fucking angry he couldn't look at Stark without fearing his hands would rip through themselves, and his teeth would grind right through his bottom jaw like a chainsaw. It was bubbling in his gut like burning acid, and his muscles were all strung taut, shivering with the effort of holding himself back. He'd look like a total idiot if he flung himself off the bed, only to crash and fall because of the shackles.

Stark was standing before him, just out of reach, with his head down and his shoulders slumped. A pang of emotion assaulted Shiro's overworked mind as he couldn't help but mourn the English teacher he's spent so much time with recently. He'd only known Stark for a brief period in his life, but the man had been there during some of his hardest challenges thus far. He had taught Shiro things he'd never dreamed he could learn. But most of all he had cared. Or at least pretended to care.

Stark's fingers fumbled with a cigarette and lighter, he brought the death-stick up to his lips and ignited a flame at the tip, taking a long drag of smoke, holding it in, before letting the smoke come tumbling out of his lips and nostrils.

_"Mrs Fukishima is on maternity leave for the next 9 months so I'd like to introduce your new English teacher. Please welcome Coyote Stark with all the respect he is due."_

_A tall man with shoulder length brown hair and a goatee came into the room. He stared at the class dispassionately before his eyes rested on Ichigo and his lips twitched upwards. _

_He was probably no older than 25, fresh out of college. A rookie, Shiro mused. Rookie teachers always had it the worst and this guy looked exceptionally exploitable. _

He almost felt like laughing as he thought back on his first thoughts of Stark. To think he'd thought the man exploitable? What a joke. Shiro had been the one exploited in the end.

"_Just what do you think you were doing, coming on to a little boy like that! You pedophile!" Shiro growled. Stark had the decency to look sheepish as he raised his hands in defense.  
"Technically, he's not a little boy, he's 17, that's legally old enough to engage in 'activities'"_

"_Shiro! Mr Stark! What's going on? What are you talking about!" Ichigo had appeared between them, shooting questioning glances back and forth. _

"_He wanted to have sex with you!" Shiro accused._

"_Still want to have sex with you." Stark corrected. _

_Ichigo just blinked in confusion. _

Good times those… in fact Shiro kind of missed the perverted Stark he'd first gotten to know. The one that ground his gears and challenged his dominancy, the insufferable, lazy sleazebag who wouldn't cease hitting on his brother.

He wondered now, with said sleazebag standing before him, if he ever really knew Coyote Stark? Was the whole incompetent teacher persona simply an act? Did he ever really care or was he just following orders?

"_Just one little fight and I'll never ask again." Zaraki was excited now; the bloodlust was thick in the air. _

"_Fine, but I wont be held responsible for any respect you lose from your students." Stark took off his overcoat, leaving him in a white dress shirt and slacks, before he made his way to the mat. _

"_Is that a threat?" Zaraki called, as they stood opposite each other on the mat. _

"_No it's a warning. Are you ready?" Stark still had his hands in his pockets as he eyed the big man through one eye. Zaraki raised his fists and charged in response. _

_It was over in an instant, Shiro might have been the only person in the class who caught what really happened. One second Zaraki was pummeling towards the English teacher, the next he was sprawled on the floor. _

Stark really had been the strongest man he'd ever met. Nobody else could move like he did. Nobody he'd ever fought could utterly destroy Zaraki the way he had. But now, the thought of his strength was only serving to feed Shiro's bloodlust. He'd sworn he would defeat Stark, multiple times, so after he'd done that, was ripping his still beating heart from his chest really such a big step to take? Murder was only one step further than beating a man to the ends of his life.

"_So this is the price you're asking for your assistance? This is the price of strength?" He snarled, breathing heavily as he was forced further back, until Stark leant over him, with one leg between his own, And their breaths mingled. The man's smoky, musky, lips were right next to his own, only an inch from taking them. _

"_Your just as hot as your brother you know, if not more." He mused, trailing a finger down the albino's snow-white neck. "Just a little feisty. Loose some of that headstrong pride, and violent tendencies and I'd fuck you into oblivion. " Stark chuckled. Suddenly, he pulled away; leaving the panting teen sprawled backwards over the desk. _

"_Your gorgeous, but not really my type. Too intimidating and intense." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. " I don't think you could pull off a halfway good uke impression." _

_Shiro shot bolt upright, glaring for all he was worth at his teacher. "Damn I fucking hate you!" he growled. _

_The teacher only chuckled at his student's disheveled hair and shirt. _

"_Aw, did I get you all hot and bothered?" he mocked. _

An odd memory to mourn the Stark he knew over, and one he'd rather forget entirely, but it was there nonetheless, and only fuelled his raging inferno of anger.

"_I'll train you to take on these guys. Keep in mind that I wouldn't mind some compensation for my efforts, and there will be a condition. "_

"_What's the condition?" Shiro gulped.  
"Don't smoke anymore, stay in school, and pass your tests." Then Stark abruptly turned and walked out of the room. _

Another odd memory of the moment Stark had chosen to train him. The man used very… unconventional training methods, but in the long run it had worked out okay, and he had proved himself a good teacher.

"_You're too sloppy! Be more graceful!" Stark yelled, from where he was slouched over the gymnasiums grandstand, bottle in one hand and cigarettes in the other. _

"_Why am I even doing this!-?" Shiro screeched back, "This is the stupidest form of training I've ever seen! And you're the worst teacher I've ever seen!" _

_He ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the forehead by M&M's before carefully dodging most of the next batch, which sailed past him in a brilliant rainbow of colors._

"_This is training! I've told you, when you can dodge these M&M's as fast as I'm throwing them, then we'll move on to something different." Stark retorted, shoving the next handful of chocolate into his mouth. "Besides, " he continued, mouth full of chocolate. "It's not my fault I don't have the energy to do anything like that! Its yours!" _

"_How the hell's that!-?" the albino yelled back, as he jumped frantically side to side, attempting to dodge the chocolates. _

"_Ever since you told me about your special relationship with Ichigo, my sleeping pattern is all fucked up! I have these dreams about you two getting it on, and then I have to wake up and relieve myself! I wake up like five times a night because of you! Why did you have to tell me you two were intimate! You've ruined my life!" Stark yelled, shoving more chocolate into his mouth as he shed crocodile tears. _

"_I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU STUPID PERVERT TEACHER!"_

Very odd training methods indeed….

"_Oh boys… stop that…" Stark giggled, curling into the taxi's seat, before giggling again and rolling towards Shiro, his arms reaching out to grab him, while his lips stretched out as if to place a kiss. The teen almost retched in disgust as he desperately warded the groping hands away, his annoyance levels shooting through the roof as veins popped all over his forehead. _

"_Oh, Shiroooo, Ichiiii… we're in school! You cant touch me there!" he wheezed, now leaning fully over the struggling teen, salivating on his shoulder and hands groping muscled chest and thigh, before Shiro's patience hit rock bottom. With both his feet he sent the man crashing into the other side of the cab, where his head impacted with the glass and he slumped against the _door.

"_Its not what you think!" Shiro frantically excused. "He's just drunk."_

Was it really possible the Stark he knew was a lie? That everything they went through together was an act?

_Shiro kicked the teacher out of the car, dragging him by the ear toward the front door of the house. He rang the doorbell, tapping his foot as he waited. Soon enough the door swung open violently, revealing a short, angry preteen with light green hair, arranged in a very basic manner, and pink eyes. She answered the door in her underwear, apparently not phased by cold weather in the slightest. _

"_What!-?" She growled, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. _

"_Your old man." He yanked the man forward, handing him to his daughter by the scruff of his collar._

"_Who are you!-?" she asked, and he stopped to regard her again before answering. _

"_Shiro Kurosaki." He said. _

"_Why were you with my old man?" She cocked her hip to the side. _

"_None of your business, ask him when he wakes up." He turned a cold shoulder on the inappropriately dressed girl.  
_

'_So he's a terrible teacher, a terrible father, a pervert, an alcoholic and a smoker.' He mused in annoyance, 'Why do I have to be trained by such a troublesome guy?'_

Would the man really lie about his own daughter? Really fake all his flaws? Of which there were many.

Suddenly the most painful of his memories chose to rear its ugly head. They say the plainest and smallest snakes are the ones with the most venom, and the simplest of injuries can cause the most pain.

They say 'sticks and stones can break your bones but words can never hurt you.' -Well that was a complete lie. Words could sting more than any physical wound ever could. Shiro never thought himself a sensitive, emotional or sappy person, but some words could wedge themselves into even the coldest of hearts. How many injuries had he sustained, living up to his mothers promise? Every wound he'd taken for Ichigo had been thanks to those simple words she'd spoken all those years ago. If she'd never said them, if her throat had been too congested with blood to speak, or she'd died a little bit sooner, would he still even be who he was today?

He'd be a selfish asshole, living alone, hating himself and the world.

Of course, he still hated himself, if not more so than he ever had before those words. But he found there were some beautiful things in the world too. Meeting Grimmjow, Neliel and Tia in middle school… Fighting… Sex… and of course, Ichigo.

The promise he'd made to protect Ichigo, had long since become his own. It wasn't about fulfilling some stupid pledge to a woman long dead anymore. It never had been. She'd never even fucking know if he had kept it or not because she was fucking dead. He'd accepted it on a whim, and kept it for his own personal goals…. It had started of as curiosity, and then grew to including something like love, and gradually, without even realising it, he had let people into his heart.

"_How's your training with Stark-sensei going?" Ichigo asked, making casual conversation as they walked to school.  
"It's been a week, and I've gotten heaps stronger, so it's going okay…" He muttered back. _

"_So you like Stark-sensei now?" His brother replied. _

"_No, why would you think that!-?" He barked. _

_Ichigo chuckled, looking him over knowingly. "You don't say bad stuff about him all the time now, I can tell you like him." _

_Shiro growled, diverting his eyes, "He's still a pervert…" he muttered. _

It wasn't an astounding memory filled with heartfelt revelations. But it was a defining moment in time; the moment he had finally let stark into his heart. Dared to consider the man a comrade, dared to trust him, and dared to think of him as a… _friend._

But that didn't matter now because Stark was just like all the rest of them; lying, traitorous scum. In a fit of anger that he'd been stoking with memories, Shiro lunged off the bed just enough to grab Starks dress shirt and yank him towards the feather mattress. His teacher would have been proud by how fast he moved, how precise and accurate his attack was and how quickly he had Stark pinned beneath him on the mattress.

But his teacher was dead, so it didn't matter.

"WHY!-?" he growled, straddling the mans chest in his underwear and snarling like a threatened cat right in the brunette's face, gripping the collar of his shirt with clenched fists. "Why go to such fucking efforts to deceive? You fucking traitor! I fucking trusted you, and ONLY you! I thought you fucking loved Ichigo, so why would you sell him out like that!-? Why did you fucking lie to me!" Shiro yelled, his words all strung together with rage and despair. His hands shook in Stark's shirt material, but even he didn't know if they were itching to hit him or to cry.

Tears were gathering in his eyes, his whole body convulsed and shivered, and his eyes shone like magma and twinkled like gold. Stark could have moved, he could have moved his hands and thrown Shiro to the side, or punched the teen. Even without his hands the man could have used his body weight to tip the other over and pin him to the bed. But he didn't.

The intense sorrow in the teacher's eyes had only grown stronger, and he winced with every stabbing word that lunged from Shiro's mouth.

Even his hastily flung words weren't enough to capture his rage. The albino could see how they hurt Stark, and he revelled in it. Seeing Stark wince and tremble beneath him was joyous, an all he wanted was to cause more pain.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Shiro screamed, and when Stark didn't make a single move to reply, he let his shaking fists whirl. It was so satisfying, to hear the crack of Starks jaw, and the pained gasp that spilled from the man's lips; lips he'd almost kissed.

"Don't you have anything to fucking say?" Shiro growled, disgusted. His eyes narrowed at the pitiful look in cloudy grey eyes. Golden eyes narrowed as he noticed the difference between Stark's piercing steel gaze, filled with determination, and the cloudy grey storm that brewed in his orbs now. So much pain and suffering was buried in them now, dredged to the surface by harsh stabs. But Shiro couldn't bring himself to feel a shred of pity.

Stark had fucking lied. Betrayed him and Ichigo. Sold them out. He was a dead man.

Shiro found two guns in Stark's holsters, beautiful antiques, with intricate designs of silver lilies embellishing the sides. The name of his daughter was carved in cursive script across the barrel.

Another, painful wave of déjà vu assaulted him as he admired them.

"_All gangsters handle guns." Stark drawled lazily, "especially Aizen's top dogs; so if you don't want to get shot again, your going to learn a bit about them." Stark's smirk could only be described as sadistic; and it sent a shiver of fear down Shiro's spine. The twin pistols he picked seemed to look so perfect in his teachers grip. _

He'd seen stark holding these guns before; the ones that looked as if they were a part of his soul. He wondered, with sadistic humour of his own, how Stark felt about being shot by his own guns. The guns he'd named after his daughter. Killed by a part of his own soul.

He cocked them both in his two hands, just like Stark had taught him, and pressed one, loaded and ready, to his teacher's temple. The other he dug between the man's legs to threaten the appendage he'd sucked on before.

The fear that convulsed in Starks eyes was delicious, like a whimpering puppy begging for it's life, Starks lips began to move, but no sound came out. His eyes were wide and pleading. Shiro licked his lips and smiled wickedly at the man he'd once admired.

"_Say your last words, sensei"_

* * *

A/N- that's like… 9000 fucking words, longest chapter yet. So, thoughts? Do you think Stark deserves to die just yet? ;)

I was really tempted to give Tousen a dog named justice, so he could say, 'Justice, retreat.' 'halt, justice.' 'sick 'em, justice' and basically use a whole bunch of commands. 'JUSTICE SQUAD! ATTACK!' but anyway, wonderweiss should make a cute dog. ;)

Thanks for your time! Please leave a review! :D


End file.
